Waiting for You
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: •Había sido una noticia inesperada para sus amigos, pero con el tiempo ellos lo habían entendido. Ahora era completamente diferente, porque las palabras que ella había dicho, ninguno podía creerlas• Haru pensó que dejarlo era la única solución, pero ¿realmente una decisión puede cambiar todo su futuro? [TsunaHaru- 2786] •Capítulo 8•
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) y ella tendría su harem.

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo mi querido fandom! Es extraño que aunque pase el tiempo mi amor por KHR no disminuya(?) xDD de hecho he intentado escribir en otros fandoms, pero como que la inspiración no quiere xDD  
En esta ocasión vengo con otra de mis tonteras(?) ya saben que esta cabecita no deja de trabajar, lo único que me hace falta es tiempo para poder actualizar :P seguramente hay algunas de ustedes que me conocen. Otras quizás no han tenido oportunidad de leer otra de mis historias, pero de igual manera si están aquí se los agradezco mucho *3*

He tenido varias ideas, pero la verdad es que no sé por cual empezar. Tengo, DESEO subir muchas cosas de mi OTP (que seguro ya saben cual es xD) pero al final siempre termino subiendo otra cosa xD En fin, no se preocupen que mi principal tarea será rellenar este fandom con 5986, ya tengo preparadas algunas cosillas, pero dejando eso de lado, en esta ocasión traigo algo diferente :P  
Como no quiero aburrir con mi palabrería barata(?) continúen con su lectura, y nos leemos más abajito.

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character), pero intentaré reducirlo.

 **Aclaraciones:** _"Cursiva"(_ Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.) - _«Pensamientos»_

(Por el momento serán todos, después agregaré más)

 **Fic dedicado a:** Esta historia esta dedicada TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE a **Hiyori Ishida.** Mi querida amiga, esta historia es para ti, porque me has llenado de magia con tus dibujos. Porque gracias a ti, Shito tomó forma y vida. ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

 _ **Waiting for you**_

 _ **.**_

 _Prólogo_

 ** _._**

"— _Haru y yo estamos saliendo"_

 _Aquella declaración había sido inesperada. Ninguno de ellos había estado preparado para asimilar esas repentinas palabras, sobre todo viniendo de aquel castaño._

 _Algunas miradas habían parpadeado confusas, otras más se abrieron con sorpresa._

 _¿En qué momento había cambiado esa amistad que ambos tenían por una relación formal? ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta?_

 _«Es una broma, eso debe ser»_

 _Ese día, Gokudera había sido el primero en pensar que, probablemente, el Décimo estaba jugándoles una mala broma._

 _Pero cuando los presentes observaron a un nervioso Tsuna que sostenía la mano de Haru, cuyo rostro era decorado por un sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa, todos entendieron que era verdad._

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada y Haru Miura eran oficialmente novios._

Admitía que al principio nadie había creído ese repentino cambio. Había sido _casi_ tan inesperado como lo que ahora estaban escuchando.

No.

En realidad, esto era mucho más inesperado que lo de ese día.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo mujer? — nuevamente, como en aquella ocasión, el primero en hablar fue un desconcertado peliplata.

Con un dejo de confusión, el chico se puso de pie en un solo segundo, dejando de lado el periódico que sostenía, y se acercó a ella. Tanto que la había puesto nerviosa.

El resto de los guardianes, igual de sorprendidos, mantuvieron la compostura esperando que la de ojos chocolate hablará.

— T-Tsuna-san y Haru lo hemos decidido — prosiguió, tragando saliva al ver al peliplata con mirada firme — Haru va a regresar a…

No pudo escuchar más. Gokudera pasó a su lado ignorando razones y fue directo a la oficina de su jefe. Haru sintió la frialdad del guardián y su corazón no pudo evitar sentirse herido pensando si los demás reaccionarían de la misma manera.

Gokudera avanzó presuroso sin detenerse, e ignorando todo protocolo de respeto, irrumpió dentro de la oficina de Tsuna.

Lo encontró reclinado sobre la silla, con la mirada perdida en algún sitio.

Ni una mierda, ese "Tsuna-san y yo hemos terminado" que acababa de escuchar no era en absoluto una decisión de ambos. Él estaba seguro que esa mujer lo había dicho por su cuenta. De lo contrario su jefe no habría…

— G-Gokudera-kun…

La confusión en el castaño era palpable, pues pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera darse cuenta que su guardián de la tormenta estaba en el mismo lugar que él.

— Décimo — el peliplata caminó hasta tomar asiento frente a Tsuna — Esa mujer… ¿Haru está diciendo la verdad? — preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Hubo un breve silencio, y después, una sonrisa melancólica se formó en los labios del castaño.

— Sí… es verdad.

— ¡Pero eso no es lo que usted quiere, Décimo! — declaró el de mirada verde en un grito. Gokudera no gozaba de paciencia, mucho menos cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Tsuna — De lo contrario… d-de lo contrario ¡usted no me hubiera encomendado la tarea de comprar ese maldito anillo!

Sí, estaba furioso. No tendría que incumbirle esos asuntos, después de todo se trataba de la vida privada del líder de Vongola. Pero Tsuna no era solo su jefe, también era su amigo.

 _Su mejor amigo_.

Tsunayoshi estaba enamorado de ella. Lo estaba de verdad, ¿cómo era que, después de tanto tiempo, ellos terminaban su relación? Y esa mujer, ¿no había luchado para ganarse ese amor? ¿Cómo era que ahora lo dejaba ir tan fácilmente?

Ambas miradas se posaron sobre el objeto que estaba sobre el escritorio de Tsuna. Un hermoso anillo de plata con un rubí en el centro en forma de flor.

El anillo de compromiso que Tsuna había comprado para Haru.

— Ella quiere irse, quiere regresar a Namimori — dijo Tsuna después de darse cuenta de lo afectado que estaba Gokudera. Su voz apagada y el semblante decaído no pasaron desapercibidos para el peliplata.

Estaba sufriendo. Tsuna desvió la mirada lejos de su guardián.

— Haru tiene asuntos que arreglar en Japón — continuo cuando el peliplata no contestó.

Los siguientes segundos fueron de silencio dentro de la habitación. Gokudera no sabía que decir, ni siquiera entendía que estaba sucediendo. Después de mirar el anillo, volvió la vista al castaño y habló:

— ¿Y solo por eso han terminado? — su pregunta fue hecha con frialdad.

Pero Tsuna no pudo percibir si ese enojo era contra él o contra Haru.

— ¡¿No le mostró el anillo?! ¡¿No le dijo que quería casarse con ella?! Si lo hubiera hecho, s-si lo hubiera hecho, ella seguramente….

— ¡SE LO DIJE! — Gokudera fue detenido abruptamente cuando Tsuna alzo la voz en respuesta — L-Le di el anillo, le dije que quería estar junto a ella para siempre.

Tsuna se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla y cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo, intentando ahogar sus sentimientos.

 _«Pero entonces… ¿por qué?»_

Gokudera ya no supo que más decir. Sin embargo fue como si Tsuna hubiera leído su mente.

— Ella dijo que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por mí — las palabras del castaño dejaron helado a Gokudera — Y- Y yo no puedo retenerla aquí si su corazón ha cambiado.

Gokudera se dejó caer en el sillón. No había nada que él pudiera hacer, estaba seguro que en ese momento Tsuna había recibido, quizás, la noticia más dolorosa. No había palabra que él, como mano derecha, pudiera decir para apoyar al castaño.

Y verlo con aquella mirada herida, era algo que ni siquiera Gokudera o sus demás amigos podían cambiar. Todo eso había sido provocado por Haru Miura.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **" _Creí que debía ser un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría. Pero… cuando soltaste mi mano supe que no había vuelta atrás. Tú… no volverías a mi lado de nuevo."_**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Bueno, como siempre apesto para los inicios(?) :v pero que se le va a hacer xD Como pueden ver, esto es solo el prologo para el inicio de esta historia. Para "variar" *ajá sí xD* otra vez estoy haciendo sufrir un poquito a Tsuna xD

Sí, esto será un 2786 (otra vez c: ) aunque admito que es diferente a los otros que he escrito. ¿En qué? bueno eso lo averiguaran en los siguientes capítulos. La verdad no voy a ser mentirosa diciéndoles que ya tengo los capítulos o que actualizaré cada semana y bla bla bla. Por que la verdad es que NO, NO tengo más capitulos, estos irán saliendo conforme pasan los días, aunque obviamente tengo una idea clara de todo lo que sucederá, por ende no me preocupa mucho xD

Lo que si me preocupa es el tiempo reducido que tengo. Aunque este fic es importante, por ahora también es importante la continuación de mi fic "Nuova Alba della primavera" que esta en pleno desarrollo. No quería subir esto hasta terminar el otro, pero la verdad no pude resistirlo xD ¡Prometo trabajar duro para poder actualizar ambos!

No me gusta dejar nada inconcluso, quienes me han leído ya lo saben, así que aunque sea lento, siempre termino mis historias. Así que vamos de nueva cuenta con un nuevo proyecto. ¡Espero contar con su apoyo!  
Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer ;) y a ti Hiyorin, espero que te guste este regalo ;)

Algunos detalles que adelantaré: El argumento de esta historia será desarrollado durante 10 años en el futuro, justo cuando Tsuna tiene 24 si no estoy mal. Osea sería por la época en la que se supone esta Byakuran, aunque digamos que es el mundo paralelo después de que los chicos lo derrotaran y regresaran a su época.

Tengo planeado tres etapas para esta historia: 1) _Recuerdos de una despedida [Aprox. 1 capitulo]._ 2) _Un nuevo comienzo y aquello que permanece [Aprox. 2 Capítulos]_ y 3) _La decisión final [Aprox. 3 capítulos]_

Creo que eso es todo. Espero que esten pasando un día genial, que se diviertan mucho C:  
¡Nos leemos el próximo año! (?) *le gusta bromear* xD es que para mí todavía es año viejo u.u  
En fin, me despido.

Un abrazo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) y ella tendría su harem.

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Yahoo! Ya llegó por quien lloraban(?) :v No lo nieguen, yo se que esperaban esta actualización (la cual sucedió antes de lo previsto xD) Después del inicio de año, ya me tienen aquí :) mostrando una seña del vida xD  
La verdad es que me fue muy grato darme cuenta que el fandom esta vivo y sigue dándome su apoyo :D ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Recibí mucho favoritos, follows y reviews y eso me hace muy feliz ;)

Creo que la pareja de Tsuna y Haru es muy famosa(?) :v pero la única, insuperable e inigualable siempre será mi precioso GokuHaru *ya empezó el drama xD* pero en fin, pronto traeré la primera historia más o menos larga que tengo de mi OTP *3* pero mientras tanto prosigo con el primer capítulo de este proyecto.  
Espero que sea de su agrado, quienes han leído otras de mis historias sabrán que AMO hacer sufrir a Tsuna :P pero prometo que esta vez será poquito(?) :v

Si más los dejo con el inicio de la historia la cual, como ya mencione, estará divida en tres etapas, y ahora mismo se desprende la primera ;)  
Nos leemos más abajito :D

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character), pero intentaré reducirlo.

 **Aclaraciones:** _"Cursiva"(_ Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.) - _«Pensamientos»_

(Por el momento serán todos, después agregaré más)

 **Fic dedicado a:** Esta historia esta dedicada TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE a **Hiyori Ishida.** Mi querida amiga, esta historia es para ti, porque me has llenado de magia con tus dibujos. Porque gracias a ti, Shito tomó forma y vida. ¡GRACIAS

* * *

 _ **Waiting for you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Recuerdos de una despedida**_

 ** _Capítulo I_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **"No importa lo lejos que estés, los recuerdos de aquellos días permanecerán conmigo. Porque fueron los más felices que he tenido, porque seguirán siendo valiosos.**_

 _ **Porque ambos seguimos viviendo bajo el mismo cielo que nos conecta por siempre."**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Cuando Kyoko se marchó poco después de que Tsuna comenzará con su entrenamiento para suceder al Noveno, tomando de esa manera su lugar como líder, hubo algunas preocupaciones en los miembros de la familia._

 _Para nadie era desconocido que Sawada tenía sentimientos románticos por la menor de los Sasagawa._

 _Nadie sabía si alguna vez, durante el breve tiempo que ella estuvo en Italia, Tsuna se había atrevido a hablarle de lo que sentía; pero cuando Kyoko partió para estudiar en el extranjero, hubo quienes creyeron que Tsuna se hundiría en una depresión._

 _Y así había sido al principio._

 _Por eso cuando Haru y Tsuna comenzaron su noviazgo, dos años después de que el castaño tomará el mando de Vongola, muchos se sorprendieron y algunos otros comenzaron con murmuraciones._

 _No porque creyeran que Haru no era la adecuada, después de todo la joven había permanecido a su lado a pesar del oscuro y bajo mundo que envolvía a la mafia, sino porque algunos cuestionaron el hecho de que el jefe de Vongola estuviera con ella por amor._

 _Se corría el rumor de que Tsunayoshi ahora estaba con Haru porque su amor con Kyoko no había funcionado y Haru había pasado a formar parte de la segunda opción._

— _Pienso que eso es verdad… — cuando Yamamoto se dirigía a la oficina principal, una curiosa conversación captó su atención haciéndolo detenerse._

 _Entre los hombres y mujeres al servicio de Vongola había muchas especulaciones que no se hacían esperar._

— _¿Verdad? — una joven conversaba con uno de los guardias que hacía su ronda vespertina — Siento lástima por la signorina Haru, Décimo no debería aprovecharse de sus sentimientos solo porque la signorina Kyoko…_

 _Ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon los pasos firmes del guardián después de que éste tosiera para interrumpir su plática._

— _Y-Yamamoto-sama, yo… — el joven guardia palideció al ver al moreno. En el fondo esperaba que él no los hubiera escuchado._

— _Vaya, creía que habías terminado ya — mencionó el pelinegro con una sonrisa._

 _Yamamoto percibió el alivio en las dos personas frente a él. Le incomodaba toda esa situación, pero no servía de nada lo que él les dijera, después de todo aquello solo involucraba a dos personas._

— _Estaba inspeccionando por última vez — respondió el hombre con más serenidad — Si me disculpa, me retiraré a mi puesto — hizo una reverencia y dando una mirada de reojo a la chica, los dejó atrás a toda velocidad._

 _La joven tragó saliva y volvió la mirada al más alto._

— _¿N-Necesita algo, signor?_

— _¿Ah? No, no… — negó el chico. No se había percatado que su mirada seria había asustado a la joven. Suavizó sus facciones y prosiguió: —Puedes continuar con tu trabajo — dijo y entonces tomó su camino de vuelta al despacho del castaño._

 _No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Sabía que el único que podía arreglar eso era el mismo Tsuna._

 _Cuando llegó a su destino, Tsuna se encontraba leyendo algunos documentos. Como todos los días Yamamoto lo saludó tomando asiento y comenzando su informe acerca de las actividades llevadas a cabo en la mansión. Después siguió con algún comentario amigable envolviendo a Ryohei y finalmente platicando acerca de sus entrenamientos que ya se habían hecho comunes con Squalo. Al final el moreno esperó que su líder le diera nuevas indicaciones para poder marcharse._

— _Yamamoto, ¿ocurre algo? — cuando Tsuna hizo esa pregunta, el pelinegro parpadeó confuso — Desde hace un rato estas extraño. ¿Pasó algo?_

 _El guardián rió. Sin duda alguna no podía ocultarle nada a Tsuna._

— _Es solo… — pausó segundos, meditando — no sé si ya lo hayas escuchado pero…_

 _No estaba seguro de que palabras debía decir. No quería arruinar la reciente felicidad del castaño._

— _¿También te preocupa que este saliendo con Haru? — preguntó sereno al notar la duda en su amigo._

 _Rápidamente Yamamoto negó con las manos._

— _No es eso Tsuna — no importaba lo que otros dijeran, sabía que tanto Gokudera como él y el resto de guardianes estaban genuinamente convencidos de que el chico quería a Haru._

 _Él nunca estaría con alguien por despecho o por no tener elección._

 _Pero sí estaba preocupado por lo que Haru pudiera sentir si llegará a enterarse._

— _En la mansión hay varias personas comentando algo desagradable — continuo Yamamoto — No me gustaría que Haru escuchará eso, y estoy seguro que tú tampoco lo querrías._

 _Tsuna soltó un suspiro cansino._

— _Así que tú también lo has escuchado — el castaño se sentó con pesadez en su silla — Gokudera-kun me ha dicho lo mismo esta mañana._

— _¿Eh? ¿Gokudera? — se sorprendió._

— _Sí, escuchó cuando decían que solo porque Kyoko-chan no está aquí decidí salir con ella —el chico masajeó su sien — aunque Gokudera-kun fue más drástico. Ahora tendré que pagar la factura del hospital por los golpes que les dio y no por las misiones que realizan._

 _El pelinegro comenzó a reír. Eso era típico en el guardián de la tormenta._

— _¿Has pensado en hablar de esto con Haru? — retomó la conversación Yamamoto — antes de que sea ella quien lo escuche._

— _Me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero ella fue la primera en venir a decírmelo — soltó resignado Sawada._

— _Ya veo, entonces así están las cosas. ¿Y ella que piensa?_

 _Yamamoto se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que había en el rostro de Tsuna antes de responderle._

— _Me dijo que no me preocupara. Que ella nunca haría caso a esos rumores, que estaba segura del amor que siento por ella y que todos los demás desconocen lo que hemos pasado juntos. Que no le importa lo que otros digan y piensen, ella solamente aceptará mis sentimientos porque está segura de ellos._

 _El pelinegro se relajó al escuchar las palabras de Tsuna. Sin duda esa chica era valiente y decidida. Estaba seguro que no había otra mujer que fuera perfecta para Tsuna como lo era ella._

— _Bien, entonces estoy más tranquilo — Yamamoto se puso de pie, seguido de Tsuna — Me alegra escuchar que ustedes están bien a pesar de eso._

 _Tsuna asintió y después de un rato Yamamoto se dispuso a salir._

— _Yamamoto — antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó el llamado del líder de Vongola — gracias. Estoy dispuesto a demostrar mi amor por Haru — dijo con resolución — aún si los demás no lo creen, quiero que ella sienta lo mucho que la amo._

 _Yamamoto asintió con una sonrisa y salió. Ambos estaban seguros de que así sería…_

.

Su mirada se asomó por el ventanal de su oficina que daba directamente a la entrada de la mansión. Un automóvil negro estaba estacionado, dos hombres salían cargando las maletas de la joven y las subían al coche.

Después su mirada se posó sobre la figura de la chica que le daba la espalda a la mansión, siendo capaz de observar solo su largo cabello color chocolate que había crecido tanto en esos años.

Subió al auto sin siquiera regresar la mirada, sin darle la oportunidad de ver su rostro una vez más. Tampoco noto titubeo en ella.

Cuando el auto arrancó, de alguna manera espero que de un momento a otro éste se detuviera, ella bajará y regresará adentro.

Pero eso no sucedió. El coche se perdió a lo lejos.

Tsuna colocó su mano sobre el vidrio, como si con ello pudiera alcanzarla. Recargó su frente, cerrando los ojos y finalmente dio lugar a las lágrimas que había intentado guardar.

¿Por qué todo había cambiado?

Quizás no había mantenido esa promesa.

Quizás no había demostrado su amor por ella lo suficiente como para que Haru lo creyera…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ella apretó su puño antes de tocar la puerta que la conduciría hacia Tsuna. Había pasado mucho tiempo meditando las palabras que usaría, pero las dudas siempre le impedían hablarlo con él._

 _No tenía la fuerza para hacer eso._

 _No todavía._

 _Quería regresar a su habitación y olvidarlo, pero no podía._

 _Cuando quiso dar la vuelta, en su mente escuchó la voz de "ese" hombre nuevamente y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo._

 _Tenía que hacerlo._

 _Tocó dos veces, escuchado la voz del castaño que le daba la entrada. Tsuna la recibió con una sonrisa recogiendo torpemente los documentos dispersos sobre su escritorio._

 _Haru mostro una semi-sonrisa y tomó asiento. Ahora que Reborn se había retirado como su tutor y había emprendido un viaje, Tsuna estaba cada vez más ocupado con todas las responsabilidades que implicaba ser el cabeza de Vongola. Pero Tsuna agradecía que los primeros años Reborn hubiera estado con él todo el tiempo, porque gracias a eso ahora podía hacer un gran trabajo._

— _Tsuna, hay algo de lo que Haru necesita hablar contigo — cuando ella comenzó, el castaño le prestó toda su atención. Su tono no era el habitual en ella, pero Sawada intento ignorarlo. Después de todo era la primera vez que le pedía algo._

— _Y-Yo también tengo algo que decirte — comentó un tanto nervioso y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. — ¿Quieres que lo hablemos esta noche mientras salimos a cenar?_

 _Haru mordió su labio inferior. No podía esperar tanto tiempo._

— _Haru necesita hablarlo ahora — contestó con un ligero temblor. Tsuna se percató de que algo no andaba bien._

— _¿Sucedió algo? — él de inmediato se puso de pie aproximándose a ella y quedando de rodillas frente a la chica. Quizás se sentía mal o estaba por enfermarse._

 _Ella respiró, tomado valor. Solo de esa manera se lo diría decidida y sin duda._

— _Haru quiere regresar a Namimori._

 _Tsuna lució confundido. Parecía no haber escuchado bien._

— _¿Q-Quieres ir de vacaciones? — preguntó — Ahora mismo yo no puedo…_

— _Haru no quiere vacaciones — le detuvo inmediatamente, sin dejarlo continuar — y tampoco quiero que Tsuna me acompañe._

 _Su mirada marrón parpadeó incrédula._

— _¿D-De que estás hablando, Haru? — Tsuna se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla — No entiendo a que te refieres._

 _Haru fue consciente del tono de su novio. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

— _No quiero darle vueltas a esto, Tsuna — ella también se puso de pie — Haru… Y-Yo quiero terminar nuestra relación y volver a Namimori._

 _Los ojos de Sawada se abrieron, pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. Aunque quisiera, las palabras no salían de su boca._

— _Y-Yo… — apenas y era audible para la chica lo que Tsuna quería decir — ¿h-hice algo que no debía? No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero dime y lo solucionaré._

 _Haru vio la desesperación en él. Un temblor la recorrió sabiendo que estaba lastimándolo, no lo quería así pero…_

— _Esto no tiene nada que ver con Tsuna — respondió ella, con toda la serenidad que le fue posible — Haru ha hablado con su padre, y… — pauso sin saber cómo continuar — lo he pensado demasiado. El padre de Haru ha estado viviendo solo todo este tiempo después de separarse de mamá. Además el sueño de él siempre fue que yo asistiera a una universidad en Japón. Quiero… quiero poder vivir junto a él y así cumplir su sueño y el mío también— le miró — en Italia Haru no puede hacer eso. Estoy atrapada y no puedo hacer lo que yo deseo para mi futuro._

 _El castaño guardo silencio después de escucharla. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que era lo que ella quería, lo que deseaba hacer. Había dado por sentado que su felicidad solo era él. Estaba siendo egoísta._

— _Sí permanezco así, al lado de Tsuna, Haru no logrará nada._

 _El ambiente se tornó frío. Tsuna sabía a qué se refería, pero no podía dejarla ir. No quería separarse de ella._

— _Sé que tengo muchas responsabilidades en Italia — por fin tomó la palabra — y que no podre estar junto a ti como antes. Tampoco quiero mantenerte lejos de tu familia Haru, pero yo… — tragó saliva — y-yo no quiero terminar contigo. Por favor, entiéndeme. No voy a impedir que regreses a Japón, y yo no puedo dejar Italia, pero si ambos lo intentamos entonces…_

— _Haru no cree que una relación a distancia pueda funcionar — interrumpió al entender lo que trataba de decir —eso nunca funciona. Es por eso que Haru tomó esa decisión. Puedo dejar que lo medites un tiempo, y llegarás a la misma conclusión que yo — mencionó._

 _No podía seguir viendo la mueca de dolor de Tsuna. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión._

 _Haru avanzó lentamente, pasando a su lado sin mirarlo. Le daría tiempo para pensar las cosas, aunque de cualquier forma ella ya había tomado su decisión._

— _Vamos a casarnos._

 _Aquello freno su paso, y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al escucharlo._

 _Su respiración se corto cuando sintió al chico tras su espalda. Tsuna la abrazó por la cintura y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella._

— _Quiero casarme contigo — volvió a repetir. La sintió temblar, pero no se detuvo — no me dejes. Voy a hacer que funcione, lo haré._

 _Ella cerró los ojos intentando vanamente contener las lágrimas._

— _«Por favor, Tsuna, no hagas esto más difícil»— pensó._

 _Las manos de ella acariciaron las de Tsuna, logrando que alzara la cabeza._

— _Lo siento, Tsuna — dijo ella quitado el agarre ejercido por él — Haru no puede casarse contigo._

 _No quiso voltear a ver su expresión después de escuchar eso._

— _La verdad es que Haru no cree que esto funcionará porque… — respiró para tomar valor — Haru ya no está segura de sus sentimientos por Tsuna. Ya no estoy segura de seguir amándote._

 _Haru avanzó nuevamente saliendo de ahí. Ya no hubo más palabras de parte de Tsuna, con eso había sido suficiente para finalizar esa conversación._

 _Sabía que con esa frase todo había terminado entre ellos._

 _._

Cuando Haru subió al coche, estaba perfectamente segura de que Tsuna estaba viéndola desde arriba. Por eso mismo no podía regresar la mirada. Porque de lo contrario todo se vendría abajo.

Rogó porque el chofer arrancará rápidamente y la llevará al aeropuerto.

Cuando por fin comenzaron a moverse, no puedo evitarlo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin detenerse.

Todo lo que había guardado para ella misma estaba saliendo.

— ¿S-Se encuentra bien? — preguntó con preocupación el chofer.

Haru cubrió su rostro e hizo una seña asintiendo. El chofer regresó la mirada al frente.

— Perdóname Tsuna… — susurró por última vez saliendo de la mansión que había sido su hogar por casi seis años.

Un hogar al que no estaba segura de poder volver a ver.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** ¿Tuvieron listos los pañuelos? Nah, la verdad no es tanto como para llorar (espero xD) pero quiero pensar que mi intento de tocar sus fibras más sensibles haya resultado un poco xD  
Mi querida Kanade-san dice que soy sádica, y comienza a creer que esa afirmación es bastante atinada(?) :v  
Creo que esto será todo por hoy, no tengo mucho que contar. Espero sus opiniones al respecto ;)

En el siguiente capitulo iniciamos otra etapa, arco o como quieran llamarlo xD Y aún tenemos muchas sorpresas ;) ¡No se lo pierdan!

Mi linda Hiyorin, especialmente para ti, espero no te decepcione :P Un abrazo.

Y, para quienes "Nuova Alba" pronto tendrán su actualización ;) no desesperen. Shito aún tiene mucho que dar(?) *3* -amor sobre todo xD-  
Me despido ;)

PD: Olvidaba una pequeña notita(?) y es que aquí Haru ya no lo llama con su característico "Tsuna-san" puesto que ya llevan un noviazgo de tres años. En el prologo, si son observadores notaran que mientras hablaba con los guardianes volvio a agregarle el "san" porque ahora se habían separado. Solo hago la aclaración por sí acaso xD

 ** _Especial agradecimiento a:_ Kanade Miniwa, okita kagura, angelacorus, Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran, panchoso y hiyori ishida **

_¡Gracias por sus valiosos reviews! C:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es de mi propiedad. Podemos disfrutar de esta obra gracias a la gran Amano-san, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente por diversión. Si fuera mío habría hecho a Haru la protagonista y con todo un harem (?) :v

 **Notas Autora:** ¡AHHH! ¡AHHH! ¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Una realidad? D: Ni yo misma me lo creo OwO ¿Cómo ha estado mi querido fandom de Reborn? Si les soy sincera, estoy muy, MUY emocionada de estar de nuevo por aquí. Me siento feliz, como si algo que hubiera perdido y que me hacía sentir completa hubiera sido recobrado de nuevo.

Ha sido todo un año completo! OMG, siento tanta tristeza al recordar todo el tiempo que los deje T-T pero ahora mismo también me siento realizada al cumplir mi deseo de volver :) La verdad, no tengo justificación por haber dejado de escribir, y en los últimos meses me sentí miserable... sentí como que lo que deje aquí (mi tesoro *u* mis anhelos, mi escritura) fue por algo tan horrible y vano. Como si hubiera cambiado una valiosa perla por basura(?) ToT  
Pero por fin, después de mi crisis (aunque no es exactamente una crisis xD) ahora he venido con la actualización de esta historia que muchos esperaban.  
Espero que quienes seguían esta historia no me hayan olvidado, y si fuera así pues ¡bienvenidos de nuevo! :D  
Tambien a los nuevos lectores que se adentren a esta locura que se me ocurrió escribir. Tienen suerte(?) no tuvieron que esperar todo un año xDD

Aunque estoy contenta y me gustaría contarles muchas cosas, creo que me ahorraré mi choro y los dejaré directamente con la historia. De antemano pido una disculpa, comprenderán que en este año seguramente me añeje y el capitulo no vaya tan bien. De hecho cuando lo escribí me gustó bastante, pero ahora que lo he releído para corregir faltas de ortografía y todo lo demás, ya no me gusto tanto D:  
Solo esperen que vuelva a pulirme ;)  
Dicho esto, pasemos a la acción(?) :v  
Nos leemos más abajito :)

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out Of Character), pero intentaré que no sea tan obvio :v

 **Aclaraciones:** [ _Cursiva- Recuerdos, flashback, palabras extranjeras(?), etc.]- [_ _« Pensamientos_ _» ]- [_ **Negritas- Especificaciones o palabras recalcadas :v** ]

(Y creo que eso es todo por el momento :P )

 **Fic dedicado a:** Esta historia esta dedicada TOTAL y COMPLETAMENTE a **Hiyori Ishida**. Mi muy querida amiga que no me ha abandonado, y que me ha llenado de alegría con sus dibujos para mi fic, además de darle vida al amor de muchas xD ¡Shito Okawa! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

* * *

• **Waiting for you •**

 **.**

 _ **Nuevo comienzo y el pasado que permanece**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 **.**

* * *

Si había algo que Gokudera Hayato odiaba más que las tonterías que decía Yamamoto o los berrinches de Lambo, era el hecho de tener que llevar papeleo a su jefe.

Vamos, como mano derecha era natural hacerlo, pero todo marcharía bien si no fuera porque eran trámites que ni siquiera tendría porque realizar el _capo_ de Vongola. Era como un "extra"que solo daba más trabajo del que ya tenía que hacer.

Y claro, toda la culpa la tenía ese maldito guardián de la niebla. Gokudera ni siquiera sabía porque Tsuna lo había dejado permanecer con ellos, tomando en cuenta que solo les traía más problemas.

Bufó con molestia al llegar a la puerta que daba entrada a la oficina de Tsunayoshi. Tocó un par de veces antes de que el chico le diera el pase, y como ya era costumbre, el peliplata saludó con todo respeto mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

— ¿Qué pasa Gokudera-kun? — el castaño alzó la mirada viendo la carpeta que el joven traía en las manos — ¿Se trata de Mukuro?

Vaya que su jefe siempre sabría todo sin necesidad de decírselo.

El peliplata asintió con molestia viendo la gran cantidad de documentos que Tsuna tenía regados por todo el escritorio. Sentía pena por no poder ayudarlo con eso, y ahora él estaba ahí trayéndole solo más trabajo.

— Décimo… — habló Gokudera, logrando que Tsuna le mirará con atención — recuérdeme porque diablos el bastardo de Mukuro sigue con nosotros.

Un mueca apareció en el rostro de Tsuna intentando contenerse, si no guardaba la compostura terminaría riendo por el comentario de su guardián de la tormenta.

— Porque es uno de mis guardianes… — contestó despacio — y porque ahora también es un amigo — le sonrió.

Oh, definitivamente Mukuro debía agradecer tener a un jefe tan bueno como Tsuna.

El castaño tomó la carpeta que Gokudera había dejado en su escritorio y la colocó sobre otra pila de papeles que había a su izquierda. No había necesidad de que su mano derecha le dijera de que iba el asunto, siempre que se trataba de alguna misión hecha por el guardián de la niebla no había más que pagos por atención médica o alguna reparación por daños.

Casi igual que con Hibari.

— Dejemos esto para después, no hay necesidad de apresurarnos — dijo el castaño con calma mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla. Ya había aprendido que nada bueno salía al estresarse con el trabajo, no por nada llevaba tiempo como cabeza de la _famiglia_. — ¿Tienes algo que hacer Gokudera-kun? Creo que será mejor si me acompañas a comer…

Aquel sería el mayor honor que Gokudera podía recibir. Era una lástima que en esta ocasión no fuera posible.

— Me gustaría mucho Décimo, pero… — pausó unos momentos — la hija del _capo_ Sabatine esta esperándolo. Esa es la otra razón por la que estoy aquí.

— ¿Aryana? — preguntó algo confuso el chico — Qué extraño, no me había dicho que vendría. De todas formas, gracias Gokudera-kun, dile que ahora mismo voy.

— Sí

Hayato hizo de nuevo una reverencia y salió.

Aunque la situación no era algo de su completo agrado, por lo menos le alegraba que Tsuna hubiera mejorado después de lo que **esa** mujer le había hecho.

Una vez que Haru se marchó, llegó a pensar que el chico no volvería a mostrar aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. El primer año se sintió como un completo inútil al no saber cómo sacarlo de la tristeza en la que se había sumergido después de que ella lo dejará para regresar a Namimori.

Pero si algo admiraba de él, aunque en realidad había muchas cosas, era el hecho de que el mismo Tsuna se dio aliento y decidió continuar con su vida. Sabía que había sido duro, pero a pesar de todo, siguió adelante. Aquel año había sido, quizá, el tiempo que se había tomado para desahogarse y continuar al mando de la _famiglia_.

Definitivamente, ninguno de ellos se había equivocado al decir que él era el más indicado para convertirse en el Décimo Vongola.

* * *

 **.**

.

.

* * *

Después de acomodar su oficina, dejando un poco de orden en el lugar, Tsuna se dispuso a recibir a su invitada que ya se encontraba en la sala de aquella mansión. Al llegar ahí se encontró a la chica sentada en uno de los sofás leyendo lo que parecía una revista.

Ella, levantando la vista mientras dejaba lo que tenía en las manos a un lado, le sonrió al verlo.

— ¿Terminaste? Espero no haberte interrumpido — dijo al ponerse de pie.

Su piel en tono perla junto con aquella cabellera rojiza le aportaba un toque elegante. Eso sin mencionar el contraste de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, que hacían aún más llamativa su apariencia. No por nada era hija del capo Sabatine, una de las _famiglias_ aliadas de Vongola.

— Por supuesto que no — respondió el castaño de igual manera. — Aunque admito que no esperaba que vinieras.

— Lo sé, pero pensé que podríamos comer en algún lado. Después de todo, el Décimo Vongola también debe alimentarse — bromeó.

El castaño le sonrió. Si bien al pasar los años, rasgos de su naturaleza tímida hacía las mujeres permanecía, de alguna forma la chica Sabatine le inspiraba confianza y eso lograba que su relación con ella fuera muy buena.

— Ayer me la he pasado buscando un buen restaurante — continuó ella — espero que mi esfuerzo tenga frutos.

— Cualquier lugar será bueno — aseguró Tsuna — lo único que necesito es despejar un poco mi mente de tanto papeleo — espetó con un resoplo de alivio.

Aryana rió levemente ante su acto. Sí, ella había visto muy de cerca las consecuencias de llevar la rienda de una _famiglia,_ no por nada su padre siempre estaba de mal humor _._

— Por cierto Tsunayoshi, ¿hay algún postre que sea tu preferido? — preguntó la chica.

El castaño dudó unos segundos.

— E-En realidad… no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces.

 _« ¡Hahi! Pues a Haru le encantan las cosas dulces…. »_

Un recuerdo repentino vino a la mente de Tsuna.

Claro, a Haru le encantaba ir por pasteles siempre que tenía oportunidad. Pero, ¿por qué justo hoy lo recordaba?

— Ya veo — la voz de la pelirroja lo regresó a la realidad — no importa. De cualquier forma podemos comer lo que tú quieras.

Ambos salieron de la mansión con dirección al lugar que la chica les indicaba. A pesar de que se suponía era algo para "relajarse", lo cierto es que siendo el jefe de Vongola eso era un poco difícil. Su seguridad siempre era la prioridad para ellos, sobre todo para su mano derecha, por lo que siempre eran escoltados por unos cuantos guardias bien entrenados por el joven peliplata.

No tenían que arriesgarse habiendo tantos enemigos ahí afuera.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del auto negro, siendo seguidos por el chófer. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente al lugar que había elegido la joven.

— ¿Y bien? Es bonito, ¿verdad? — preguntó la chica mirado al castaño.

Sin embargo Tsuna solo se quedó de pie, observando la entrada…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— _¿Qué es este lugar?... — preguntó confundido el joven._

 _No sabía la razón por la cual ahora ambos se encontraban ahí. Giró encontrándose con la figura de Haru que extendía las manos, como si intentará cerrarle el paso._

— _No intentes huir Tsuna-san… — habló con firmeza mirándolo. — Haru ha dicho que necesitaba salir a un lugar contigo. Este es el lugar._

 _Tsuna resopló con cansancio._

 _No tenía tiempo para salir de paseo, es más, el solo hecho de pensar en comer algo lo hacía querer vomitar. Definitivamente era un mal día, aunque siendo sincero, entre más tiempo pasaba, más lejano estaba el término "buen día" en su diccionario._

 _Y no, no tenía nada que ver con su entrenamiento. Después de todo, a pesar de que Reborn era un espartano, lo había llevado bastante bien desde que apareció en su vida hasta ahora, que ya llevaba poco más de año y medio en Italia para continuar con el resto del programa y así tomar las riendas de Vongola._

 _Lo que últimamente le provocaba todo tipo de malestares era el hecho de que solo quedaban unos meses más para hacer la ceremonia de sucesión._

 _Pronto sería oficialmente el Décimo Vongola._

 _No importaba lo mucho que le dijeran lo bien preparado que ya se encontraba. Seguía sintiendo el temor de no efectuar un buen trabajo, de no cumplir con las expectativas que Primo y Nono habían puesto en él. De no poder regresar a Vongola a lo que era antes._

 _Seguía sintiéndose inseguro._

— _No quiero estar aquí… — soltó repentinamente._

 _La de cabellos chocolate lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

— _¿Sabes lo que Haru tuvo que pasar para desafiar a todos esos guardias que siempre te vigilan? — preguntó ofendida — No desperdicies todos mis esfuerzos~ desu_

 _Tsuna la miró con cierto grado de culpabilidad. Pero ni siquiera estaba de buen humor como para arrepentirse._

— _Además Haru… — habló — a mí ni siquiera me gustan las cosas dulces…_

 _Porque claro, ¿a qué otro lugar podía llevarlo la chica si no era una pastelería?_

— _¡Hahi! Pues a Haru le encantan las cosas dulces… — respondió aún más ofendida — Decir eso es un pecado Tsuna-san._

 _Ella infló las mejillas viéndolo con enojo._

 _Quizás debió de disculparse cuando pudo._

— _Por cierto Tsuna-san — habló Haru de nuevo — esto es un restaurante. No pensé solo en satisfacer mis gustos para que te enteres— refunfuño._

 _El castaño miró el lugar con atención. Había estado tan reacio a salir, que ni siquiera se había fijado bien en qué tipo de lugar estaban. Ella estaba en lo cierto, y él se había apresurado como siempre._

— _Aunque Haru admite que aquí también sirven un pastel de fresa delicioso~ desu — sonrió traviesa._

 _Bueno, después de todo era una propuesta de Haru. No podía culparla._

 _Sawada sabía que no tendría como escaparse, así que simplemente se resignó entrando con ella al lugar._

 _Aunque no era demasiado grande, por dentro era acogedor. No como los típicos lugares elegantes a los que iban los mafiosos, o a esos lugares clandestinos a los que Reborn ya lo había llevado un par de veces. No, este parecía un lugar más cómodo e íntimo._

 _Después de ordenar y ser atendidos, Tsuna se dio cuenta que no había sido tan mala idea haberla acompañado. Por un momento había olvidado la vida que le esperaba dentro de poco._

 _Haru miró al castaño observar su comida mientras de vez en cuando tomaba un poco de ella con el tenedor, la mayor parte del tiempo observaba por la ventana al montón de personas que paseaban por las calles de Italia._

 _Sabía que no era fácil la vida que ahora llevaba en ese lugar. Incluso ella se había sentido rara al viajar dejando a su familia en Japón, y adaptarse a las costumbres de otro lugar. Ni siquiera entendía porque a pesar de todo, no se sentía fuera de lugar estando con sus amigos ahí._

— _Tsuna-san… — le interrumpió logrando que él la mirará. Esta era probablemente, la última oportunidad que tendría para hablar a solas con el chico — sé que Haru es una tonta, y que posiblemente ni siquiera entiendo el tipo de mundo en el que ahora estas metido junto con los chicos. Pero Haru está preocupada por ti, no quiero verte con ese semblante desanimado._

 _Tsuna parpadeó un par de veces. Había estado tan pendiente de su entrenamiento y todo lo que conllevaba la ceremonia de sucesión que ni siquiera se había percatado de que tanto ella, como seguramente también los niños, estaban al tanto de sus preocupaciones y sus cambios de humor. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos desconocía por completo la situación._

 _Aunque su intención no era preocupar a sus amigos._

— _N-No sé de que hablas… — intento disimular._

 _Haru acercó su mano a la de Tsuna que estaba sobre la mesa, y posó con delicadeza sus dedos sobre ella. Aquel acto tomó desprevenido al chico._

— _Haru no necesita que le mientas Tsuna-san. Sé que ahora estas más ansioso que antes, y que te preocupa algo. Puedo imaginar la razón, pero aunque mis palabras no sirvan de mucho… — la chica apretó el agarre de su mano — quiero que sepas que no estás solo._

 _Tsuna sintió el suave contacto de la chica. Ella desprendía una calidez que, aunque sabía que poseía, era la primera vez que la sentía de esa manera._

 _En realidad, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que ella se interesaba en él y en todo el apoyo que siempre le daba. Tsuna sintió un cosquilleo, y un ligero ardor en las mejillas inundo su rostro al notar que ella seguía tomando su mano._

— _Haru lo dice en serio, todos nosotros confiamos en Tsuna-san. No importa qué, sabemos que harás un buen trabajo. Solo necesitas enfocarte, y siempre podrás apoyarte en nosotros — sonrió genuinamente — Nunca no has defraudado, por el contrario, siempre has cuidado de todos nosotros. Por eso estaremos ahí para ayudarte Tsuna-san. Cuando sientas que no puedes, siempre podrás acudir con nosotros._

 _Tsuna sonrió._

 _Era verdad que siempre los tendría a ellos, sin importar lo que pasará, sus amigos siempre estarían a su lado. Ahora se sentía como un tonto por pensar que estaba solo para cumplir con esas expectativas._

 _Él no estaba solo._

 _De repente la calidez que sentía se esfumó cuando la chica cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retiro su mano apenada._

— _¡Hahi! L-Lo siento Tsuna-san — se disculpó rápidamente — Haru fue una egoísta al arrastrarte en contra de tu voluntad. Seguramente mis palabras ni siquiera te ayudan, y solo provocó que estés más ansioso — habló torpemente y con rapidez._

 _Pero vaya que aquellas palabras lo habían ayudado. Sin duda ella no podía saber cuánto le había beneficiado escucharla._

— _Además… — Haru rascó su cabello con pena — No es como que Haru haya hecho demasiado por ti. Pero esta vez, esta vez Haru se asegurara de poder hacer algo por Tsuna-san — dijo con determinación — No lo olvides, aunque ahora no lo sepa, Haru va a protegerte de cualquier cosa. No importa cómo, voy a protegerte~ desu_

 _No supo cómo, pero de repente el corazón de Tsuna se estremeció por esa declaración y comenzó a latir con fuerza. Era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de emoción indescriptible._

— _G-Gracias — fue lo único que le permitió articular su boca mientras un ligero rubor marcaba sus mejillas._

— _Una última cosa Tsuna-san… — Haru le miró nuevamente con seriedad — Debes prometerle a Haru que sin importar que situación enfrentes, siempre saldrás adelante. No vas a darte por vencido. Vas a levantar la cabeza y continuar adelante._

 _No entendía como era que su plática había tomado ese tono serio repentinamente. Pero si ella decía que nunca la había defraudado, este no era el momento para demostrar lo contrario._

 _No iba a defraudarla._

— _Lo prometo._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

— Tsunayoshi, ¿estás bien? — ante el llamado, el castaño parpadeo regresando la vista a su acompañante — Creo que no elegí un buen lugar después de todo.

El chico miró el plato que ni siquiera había tocado desde que lo sirvieron.

— N-No es eso, perdóname Aryana.

Después de haber visto el lugar donde estaban, Tsuna no había podido evitar recordar la primera vez que había estado ahí.

No era culpa de la chica, después de todo ella no sabía nada.

— No necesitas disculparte — negó — sé que tienes demasiado trabajo. Quizá era mejor pedir algo y comer en tu casa.

— No pasa nada, es solo que recordé que ya había estado aquí antes — respondió el chico — Agradezco la invitación, últimamente no salgo demasiado.

— ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vamos? — ella se puso de pie — Podemos pedir que lo pongan para llevar, y de paso llevamos algo para Gokudera.

El castaño sonrió y asintió.

No era que se sintiera incómodo estando ahí, de hecho, ese era uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Pero quizás había sido demasiado recordarlo tan abruptamente.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron sus cosas y después se marcharon de regreso a la mansión Vongola.

A decir verdad, no era como si Tsuna no tuviera trabajo que hacer.

Al entrar, el castaño se extraño de que su mano derecha no estuviera ahí para recibirlo. Aryana se encontraba detrás de él siguiéndolo, y miró la casa donde no parecía haber movimiento.

— Parece que están muy ocupados…

Tsuna volteó a verla riendo ante su comentario.

— Seguramente Gokudera-kun tuvo algo que arreglar. Aryana… — de repente el chico la llamó, regresando la mirada a ella — siento lo de hace rato. La verdad es que, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de relación, creo que es un poco difícil para mí.

Una sonrisa de comprensión se asomó en los labios de la chica.

— No es tu culpa, yo fui quien insistió para que me aceptarás. Aunque me habías rechazado ya, seguí intentándolo, así que no es culpa tuya. Soy paciente, no tengo prisa — sonrió.

Tsuna le miró. Quizás había sido demasiado pronto para intentar algo, sabiendo que aún no se sentía preparado para eso. Solo esperaba que no terminara lastimándola.

La pelirroja extendió el paquete que llevaba para entregárselo a Tsuna.

— Espero que disfruten su comida, no dejes que se enfrié. Aprovecho para llevarme el documento que enviarás a mi padre.

— Ah, es verdad. Espera un momento aquí, iré por él — declaró el chico.

Ella tomó asiento una vez más mientras Tsuna iba directo a su oficina.

Ahora que lo notaba, si era muy extraño que Gokudera no anduviera por los alrededores.

Al acercarse a su oficina, pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su mano derecha por lo cual se sintió más tranquilo, abrió con tranquilidad dándose cuenta de que el chico tenía compañía.

— ¡Tú no decides eso, _Bakadera_! — Lambo, que estaba frente al peliplata le gritaba con enfado.

— Yo soy su mano derecha, así que tomó las decisiones, aunque no te guste estúpida vaca — respondió agresivo.

— Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con los negocios.

— Eso a ti no te importa.

— ¡Ya verás que es lo dice Tsuna *****! — le señalo el bovino.

— El Décimo no tiene tiempo para esas tonterías, no voy a preocuparlo diciéndole…

— ¿Qué es lo que no vas a decirme, Gokudera-kun? Si se trata de Lambo, puedo atenderlo — la clara voz de Tsuna hizo que el peliplata se detuviera en seco, tragando saliva y volteando a verlo.

Lambo miró esperanzado al castaño, caminando hasta llegar a él. Cuando lo sujeto del brazo miró de manera acusadora a Gokudera.

— ¿Y bien? Alguno de los dos debe decirme que es lo que pasa…

— No es nad…

— ¡Yo te lo diré Tsuna! — antes de que la tormenta pudiera hablar, se le adelanto el bovino. Este acto solo logró que Gokudera le lanzará una mirada feroz, pero eso no lo detuvo — Verás, hoy ha llamado Kyoko.

El castaño pareció confundido. Si era algo relacionado a Kyoko no le veía ningún problema.

— Y nos ha dicho que aunque ella no puede venir todavía, ya ha mandado a quien ayudará a I-pin.

— ¿De verdad? — si ese era todo el problema, no entendía porque su guardián había tomado esa actitud.

— Décimo, no se preocupe por ese tema. Yo voy a solucionar esto.

— Pero Gokudera-kun, no hay nada…

— ¡No! — gritó Lambo ganando la mirada de ambos chicos — No dejes que _bakadera_ lo haga Tsuna, él no quiere que Haru esté aquí con nosotros.

— ¡Vaca estúpida! — cuando Gokudera estaba a punto de estallarle una dinamita al bovino, Tsuna le detuvo con la mano.

— ¿Haru es quien vendrá a Italia? — preguntó nuevamente el castaño.

— Sí, eso es lo que dijo Kyoko.

Tchs… definitivamente haría pagar a ese mocoso entrometido.

— Décimo, por favor, déjeme encargarme.

Tsuna le sonrió primero a Lambo y después pasó la vista al peliplata.

— No hay ninguna razón para que Haru no se quedé aquí — declaró, desconcertando a Gokudera — ella sigue siendo parte de esta _famiglia_ y tiene derecho de estar con nosotros. Además — pausó — ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vimos. También le he prometido a Kyoko-chan que esto lo haríamos como ella quisiera.

El peliplata suspiró con enfado.

— ¿Te das cuenta _bakadera_?— declaró burlón el jovencito — Voy a decirles a I-pin y Fuuta.

Y dicho esto salió a toda prisa dejando a Tsuna junto a su guardián.

Gokudera no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al castaño, pero todo en él lucía bastante tranquilo. Ni siquiera él lo había tomado con esa simpleza, si por él fuera nunca más vería a la mujer estúpida en todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

— ¿Está seguro de lo que dice, Décimo? — preguntó una vez más.

Quizá ya lo había pensado mejor en esos segundos.

Tsuna le miró y sonrió. Sabía que todo eso lo había hecho porque estaba preocupado, pero no había razón para ello.

— Estoy seguro, Gokudera-kun. Porque yo también tengo deseos de ver nuevamente a Haru…

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 ***** Aunque 10 años en el futuro Lambo llama a Tsuna "Vongola" y a los demás les agrega honorificos, preferí que aquí no fuera de esa manera y simplemente los llamará como cuando lo hacía de niño (nunca entendi porque eso cambio con los años xD)

 **Notas Finales:** Uff, parece que termine... y ahora vamos con el veredicto, ¿me ha quedado muy mal? Ahora si es el momento de dejarme todas las sugerencias, comentarios, pedradas, lo que quieran (menos insultos xD) todo es bien recibido si es con la intención de hacerme mejorar.

Si hubiera escrito mucho antes de perderme un año, les haría un resumen :v pero como ese no es el caso pues no hace falta más que leer el prólogo y el primer capítulo para que se familiaricen con este segundo capitulo.  
Estoy segura que no esta tan bien estructurado y que tampoco contiene mucho como para decir ¡wow! (?) pero al menos vamos avanzando un poco con la historia.

Había dicho que esta historia estaría hecha por arcos, y de hecho la idea sigue en pie, solo olviden la cantidad de capítulos que había dicho que tendrían cada uno (¡al diablo! creo que pondré más de los que tenía en mente xD) Veremos como avanza la cosa.  
¿Quieren que les ponga el desarrollo de los acontecimientos de acuerdo a la edad que tienen los personajes? Vamos, por ejemplo esta historia se esta desarrollando en el futuro de 10 años, osea que aquí Tsuna ya tiene 25 años, pero en algunos flashbacks tendrá 18, 20 años... depende xD  
Bueno como sea, ustedes me dicen si quieren que les aclare algo ;)

Ah! Y por cierto, si hay alguien que quiera matarme, primero dejenme terminar la historia(?) :v xDD

Para quienes siguen mis otros fics, no se preocupen, eso tambien ya lo estoy cocinando ;)  
Me despido, esperando estar pronto por aquí con el siguiente capitulo :D

 **Especial agradecimiento a:** Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran, Hiyori Ishida, Sion K

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias a eso puedo continuar ;)_  
 _Sion K, ya que no tienes cuenta T-T te respondo por aquí :D ¡Sí, mi deseo siempre es hacer sufrir al querido Tsuna xD! Aunque en esta historia será un poco diferente, gracias por decir que mi escritura te gusta :) Y espero poder encontrarte de nuevo por acá :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es de mi propiedad. Podemos disfrutar de esta obra gracias a la gran Amano-san, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente por diversión. Si fuera mío habría hecho a Haru la protagonista y con todo un harem (?) :v

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Yahoo! xD No me tarde demasiado, verdad? Bueno, considerando que fue menos de un año :v  
¿Que tal? ¿Como han estado? Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, como dije, aunque no sé cada cuanto actualizaré por lo menos tengan en mente que no tardaré tanto como la última vez :)

No quiero extenderme demasiado, no tengo mucho que decir. Solo que espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, sé que voy lento pero seguro(?)  
Siempre he pensado que nunca avanzo en los capitulos y le doy mucha vuelta a lo mismo :P  
Espero que para los siguientes no sean así.

Disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos más abajito :)

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out Of Character), pero intentaré que no sea tan obvio :v

 **Aclaraciones:** [ _Cursiva- Recuerdos, flashback, palabras extranjeras(?), etc.]- [_ _« Pensamientos_ _» ]- [_ **Negritas- Especificaciones o palabras recalcadas :v** ]

(Y creo que eso es todo por el momento :P )

 **Fic dedicado a:** Esta historia esta dedicada TOTAL y COMPLETAMENTE a **Hiyori Ishida**. Mi muy querida amiga que no me ha abandonado, y que me ha llenado de alegría con sus dibujos para mi fic, además de darle vida al amor de muchas xD ¡Shito Okawa! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

* * *

• **Waiting for you •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(…)**

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

 **Namimori, Japón  
Una semana atrás…**

— _Voy a casarme, Haru-chan_ — cuando la chica que sostenía el teléfono escuchó aquella frase del otro lado de la línea, no pudo evitar sentir como si algo estrujara su corazón.

A pesar de que estaba contenta de escuchar esa noticia –considerando que por fin llegaba el tiempo en que su mejor amiga era feliz– algo dentro de ella parecía no sentirse del todo bien. No era como si desconociera que Sasagawa Kyoko había encontrado a un hombre durante su estancia en Canadá, alguien que se había encargado de estar a su lado cuando ellos no pudieron hacerlo. Era lógico que tarde o temprano ella tomara esa decisión puesto que todas las conversaciones que sostenían por teléfono siempre lo involucraban, eso había hecho que Haru supiera casi al instante que su amiga había encontrado por fin al hombre de su vida.

No, eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía en esos momentos.

El problema era que, a pesar del tiempo, al escucharla no pudo evitar pensar que muy probablemente ella podría ya conocer esa faceta. Si ella no hubiera regresado a Namimori, quizá…

Sacudió la cabeza.

— _¿Estás bien, Haru-chan?_ — la voz de Kyoko al otro lado de la línea parecía preocupada.

— Claro que sí — contestar con euforia fue lo único que se le ocurrió para remediar el error que de seguro había cometido — ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Kyoko-chan! ¡Muchas felicidades!

— _Gracias Haru-chan. Sé que aún faltan algunos meses para la boda, pero me gustaría tener todo preparado, aunque es un poco difícil considerando la situación_ — ella se detuvo, y poco después continuó: — _hemos decidido casarnos en Italia. Sabes que a pesar de todo, para mí lo más importante es poder compartir con mi familia este momento tan feliz. Onii-chan, Tsuna-kun, los demás y tú… son mi familia._

Haru mordió su labio inferior. Para ella también lo eran, eran igual de importantes, pero sentía como si ella hubiera renunciado a esa familia.

— _Yo he comenzado ya con algunas cosas y detalles, pero no puedo dejar Canadá y puesto que la boda será en Italia, eso me dificulta poder ir a arreglar algunas otras cosas que necesito, he hablado con I-pin-chan y ella me ha dicho que me ayudará; también me gustaría que Chrome-chan lo hiciera pero ahora mismo ella está ocupada en una misión, Hana-chan esta con onii-chan en Australia. Y como imaginarás no puedo encargar nada de esto a los chicos, sería un desastre_ — Haru pudo escuchar a su amiga reír del otro lado de la línea — _es por eso que te he llamado. Sé que tal vez sea algo egoísta pedírtelo, pero eres la persona en la que más confío. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y sé que contigo no necesitaré preocuparme por esos detalles, porque elegirás todo sin necesidad de preguntarlo. Me conoces bien._

La de ojos chocolate sonrió. Realmente estaba feliz de que Kyoko y ella fueran así de unidas. Nunca imagino que aquella chica se convertiría en su mejor amiga, y que ambas se conocerían tan bien. Pero seguía habiendo un problema, y no era desconocido para ninguna de las dos.

— _Yo…tal vez sea incomodo para ti lo que voy a pedirte_ — tan pronto escuchó a la chica dudar, Haru no pudo evitar pensar en lo tonta que sería si se negaba solo por su propio bienestar.

Ya no era una niña, ahora era una joven de 24 años. El tiempo había pasado, y se supone eso debía haberla hecho madurar.

— ¿Quieres que vaya para organizar todo? — preguntó, aunque realmente sabía que eso era lo que Kyoko deseaba pedirle — No tienes que preocuparte, yo iré al lado de I-pin-chan. Es demasiado trabajo para que ella pueda realizarlo sola, además ahora mismo no tengo ningún inconveniente. — Un silencio inundó la bocina del teléfono, e imaginando lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelimiel se dispuso a continuar: — Además no es como si Tsuna-san y yo hubiéramos terminado mal, él y yo lo hablamos; además ya pasado tiempo de eso. Así que no debes preocuparte Kyoko-chan.

— _¿Estás segura? Sabes que Tsuna-kun no aceptará que te hospedes en un hotel._

— Lo sé, tampoco tengo ningún problema con eso.

— _Muchas gracias Haru-chan. Los niños estarán muy contentos de volver a verte..._ — la chica continuó hablando.

Sin embargo Haru ya no prestó atención a lo que su amiga decía, por su mente solo pasaba aquella última vez que había visto la entrada a la mansión Vongola.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Italia  
Actualidad**

Ella no había imaginado que alguna vez volvería a entrar por aquella puerta que una vez dejó atrás sin siquiera regresar la mirada.

Había tenido un vuelo de muchas horas, uno que era agotador para cualquier persona, pero para ella era más agotador pensar en lo que haría estando ahí. Igual que tres años atrás cuando había partido, ahora volvía en ese auto negro.

Miró a través de la ventana. Nada en aquella casa había cambiado, todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba. Pero probablemente eso solo sería en el exterior, pues no sabía cuánto habían cambiado sus amigos en esos años. Según lo que Kyoko había dicho, además de los niños y Tsuna, los únicos guardianes que acompañaban al castaño eran Yamamoto y Gokudera, pues todos los demás estaban realizando otras labores.

No estaba segura si aquello era bueno o malo.

Aunque llamaba a menudo a los niños –aunque seguramente ya no podía llamarlos de esa manera– nunca había sostenido una conversación con el resto. Mucho menos con Tsuna. Después de aquel día, no había escuchado de nuevo al chico ni una sola vez.

Cuanto más se acercaba a la entrada principal, más crecía el sentimiento de estar cometiendo un error. Se suponía que no debía verle más.

La chica bajó del auto mientras el chófer sacaba una pequeña maleta que llevaba con ella. Realmente no necesitaba mucho estando ahí. Cuando él ofreció su ayuda para cargar la maleta, ella negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

— Puedo hacerlo yo misma, muchas gracias — dijo, y entonces el chófer hizo una reverencia y subió de nuevo al auto.

Haru acomodó su ropa, peinó delicadamente su, ahora, corta cabellera chocolate y subió los escalones hacia la puerta.

Respiró profundamente.

— Vamos Haru — se dijo — esto solo es temporal. Las cosas han cambiado, nada de eso va a suceder. Solo tienes que averiguar que todo está bien, dedicarte a que la boda de Kyoko-chan salga maravillosa y volver a Namimori.

Deseaba creer esas palabras, que nada podía pasar estando ella ahí.

Tocó el timbre una vez, esperando una respuesta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par dejando ver una silueta muy bien conocida por ella.

— Hola Gokudera-san — saludó lo más normal que pudo permitirse.

Pero definitivamente la mirada irritada del peliplata no le facilitaba para nada las cosas.

Gokudera estaba parado, con aquella mirada verde clavándose en ella. Esa mirada que había tenido la última vez que lo había visto, fría y despectiva.

La mirada que se le dedica a alguien a quien odias. Era más que claro que Hayato era quien menos quería verla.

— No esperaba que el primero en darme la bienvenida fuera Gokudera-san precisamente — intentó bromear, aunque sabía que con él eso no funcionaría.

— Es mi trabajo vigilar quien pone un pie dentro de esta mansión y asegurarme que no sea un peligro para el Décimo. — Respondió frío —Aunque signifique que algunas visitas me desagraden, es parte de mi trabajo.

El peliplata se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Haru suspiró de nuevo, apenas llevaba un minuto frente a esa puerta y ya sentía toda la tensión que desprendía la atmosfera. Aunque no duró demasiado cuando atravesó aquella puerta y pudo ver a los tres jóvenes que venían a su encuentro con una sonrisa.

— Haru-san/Haru-nee/ Haru — los tres la llamaron al unísono.

La felicidad que sintió en ese momento compensó lo de hacía un momento.

Los chicos corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron con fuerza.

— ¡Vaya, han crecido en este tiempo! — rió con algunas lagrimas la chica, mientras veía el rostro de los jóvenes — sobre todo tú, Fuuta-kun. Has dado un estirón — comentó entre risas mientras se separaba de ellos.

— Haru-nee también se ha puesto más hermosa — dijo el joven.

Tal y como recordaba a Fuuta de ese viaje que habían hecho para derrotar a Byakuran, el chico era alto y seguro cuidaba muy bien de I-pin y Lambo. Los dos más pequeños del grupo también habían crecido en su ausencia.

— Haru-san, estoy contenta de que estés aquí — esta vez la que la llamó fue I-pin — Kyoko-san dijo que contigo a mi lado todo saldría muy bien.

— Así es, trabajaremos duro I-pin-chan — le guiño un ojo.

— Nee Haru — el bovino también la llamó — debemos ir al comedor, ya es hora de desayunar.

— Es verdad, Haru-nee debe estar cansada y hambrienta.

Tan contentos estaban de su llegada que habían olvidado por completo que era la hora del desayuno. Pero para ellos, la emoción de haberla esperado toda la noche era más intensa que todo lo demás.

El bovino tomó de la mano a la chica mientras la arrastraba al comedor. Aunque ella no estaba del todo segura, le siguió el paso. Detrás fue el resto, incluso Gokudera que seguía con aquella mirada fulminadora.

Una vez ahí, observó al guardián de la lluvia que ya estaba sentado. Este levantó la vista de inmediato, y a diferencia de Gokudera, le sonrió genuinamente. Se puso de pie, y apartando una silla para que se sentara, esperó que se acercara.

— Bienvenida Haru — dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

— Gracias Yamamoto-san — la chica sonrió, realmente la actitud del pelinegro la hacía sentir más tranquila.

Al menos, no todos ahí la odiaban.

— Hey _bakadera_ , ¿cuándo vendrá Tsuna?

— Tchs vaca estúpida deja de…

— Buenos días — cuando el peliplata estaba a punto de iniciar otra pelea, la tranquila voz de Tsunayoshi se oyó en el comedor.

Haru, que estaba de espaldas, se estremeció al escucharlo.

Se había preparado con muchos días de antelación para cuando nuevamente le viera, pero ni siquiera eso había logrado controlar la sensación que ahora mismo tenía. Ni siquiera había visto su rostro, pero ya estaba temblando al escuchar sus pasos y como se acercaba a la mesa donde todos se encontraban.

Fijó la mirada en él cuando tomó asiento, su rostro parecía más maduro y sus ojos mostraban presencia. Estaba concentrada viendo cada detalle de su rostro, perdida en sus pensamientos y entonces sucedió.

Sus ojos se encontraron, Tsuna le miró un par de segundos sin decir nada y poco después una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Hola Haru — tan solo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre hacía que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido — me alegra que hayas llegado con bien. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu vuelo?

No estaba muy segura de cómo debía tomar aquello. Claro que sabía que la amabilidad de Tsuna era demasiada como para que le guardará algún rencor, pero tampoco podía asimilar la manera tan tranquila en la que estaba hablándole. Como en el tiempo en el que aún eran unos adolescentes, como si ellos nunca hubieran tenido una relación.

— Fue pesado, no estoy acostumbrada a viajar demasiado — respondió intentando no sonar desconcertada — pero fue bueno recorrer las calles de Italia una vez más. Aunque estaba más dormida que despierta en el trayecto hacia aquí.

Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, los demás la imitaron. No podía decir que era como antes, pero al menos no se sentía tan tensa como creyó que lo estaría.

— Sí, siempre es difícil tener tantas horas de vuelo — continúo el chico — también me gustaría ir a Namimori, extraño las calles que solíamos recorrer todos juntos.

La mirada de sus guardianes se fijó de inmediato en su jefe. Ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento, puesto que ya había pasado tiempo desde que habían podido tener un rato libre para ir de visita a Japón.

— Tu padre… ¿está bien? — preguntó el chico con mucho tacto.

Haru, que en ese momento tenía el bocado en la boca, tragó con algo de dificultad al escucharlo.

— S-Sí — respondió finalmente — él ha vuelto a casarse. Esta feliz.

El castaño le miró, como si intentará indagar en su mente. Quizás no esperaba escuchar eso, pensó la joven Miura, ya que su padre era la principal razón que había utilizado para irse de ese lugar.

— Tsuna-san… — intentó desviar el tema rápidamente — los chicos me han dicho que estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Me alegra que ahora por fin estés cumpliendo con tu propósito. También he escuchado lo mucho que ha cambiado Vongola gracias a ti. Y-Yo… yo estoy muy contenta de que sea de esa manera.

Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron. Algunos segundos de silencio los rodearon, pero Tsuna seguía mostrando esa sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba.

— Tchs… — el gruñido de Gokudera fue audible para todos, pues rápidamente se había ganado la mirada de ellos — Décimo, me retiro.

El peliplata se puso de pie, lanzando la servilleta de tela que tenía en la mano y mirando con enfado a la chica.

Tsuna asintió y regresó la mirada a la joven con una sonrisa tranquilizándola.

— Gracias, es un trabajo que hemos logrado todos juntos — dijo con alegría — ahora, creo que tendré que dejarlos. Estoy atrasado con algunos papeleos, y necesito terminarlos cuanto antes. Yamamoto, ¿puedes acompañar a Haru a su habitación? — le dirigió la mirada al pelinegro.

El joven asintió, y Haru observó al castaño ponerse de pie para ir detrás de su mano derecha. Sin embargo, antes de salir le dio una última mirada a Haru.

— Gracias por venir, Haru. Espero que estés cómoda en tu visita.

No supo que decir.

Su forma de tratarla, prácticamente la había desarmado. Una parte de ella estaba contenta de que Tsuna siguiera siendo aquel chico amable y cálido que siempre conoció. Pero también pensó que quizá… no había sido tan difícil superarla después de todo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La casa no había cambiado nada, Haru conocía perfectamente cada pasillo y habitación que ahí se encontraba. Yamamoto lo sabía, pero aún así se encargó de la tarea encomendada por Tsuna.

Después de todo, Haru era quien había organizado muchas de las decoraciones de esa casa.

— Se siente como la primera vez que llegamos aquí, ¿no, Haru? — preguntó el chico con su característica sencillez.

Sí, definitivamente era como esa vez. Aunque ahora no estaba tan perdida y preocupada como la primera vez.

Ambos llegaron hasta la habitación de ella, aún conservaba aquel letrero rosa que ella había colgado para identificarla. Haru no pensó que incluso eso siguiera igual. Yamamoto le entregó una pequeña llave, que la de ojos chocolate reconoció como suya, y entonces abrió la puerta.

La decoración también seguía intacta. Ordenada y limpia, como si estuviera esperándola de regreso.

— Supongo que deseas dormir un rato — habló Yamamoto dejando la maleta dentro — vendré por la tarde para que cenemos juntos.

Ella asintió, sentándose en la cama.

Yamamoto dio la vuelta, pero antes de cerrar habló mientras aún le daba la espalda.

— Haru, perdona que sea tan repentino, pero ¿estás segura que deseabas separarte de Tsuna?

Ella no contesto.

En su lugar solo hubo un largo silencio, uno que Yamamoto comprendió a la perfección.

Salió dejándola ahí. Tal vez, era ella quien más estaba pasándola mal en todo ese asunto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aquel vuelo había logrado rendirla por completo. Y aunque solo había dormido un par de horas, sintió como si hubiera descansado días. Quizás era porque había pasado una larga temporada sin poder conciliar bien el sueño.

Lo más probable era que estar ahí de nuevo, le había dado alguna extraña paz que no alcanzaba a comprender. Aunque ahora no deseaba ahondar demasiado en eso. Había cosas en las que debía ocuparse, no era como si hubiera ido de vacaciones solamente.

Haru, después de darse un baño, bajó de nuevo las escaleras. Esperaba que la primera persona que se encontrará no fuera Gokudera, porque seguramente la sacaría de ahí si tuviera la oportunidad.

Para su buena suerte, no parecía haber nadie por ahí. La de cabellos chocolate llegó hasta la sala, donde se recostó en el sofá. Ya no estaba cansada, pero eso no significaba que podía permitirse dejar de estar inquieta.

Cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, un ruido la alertó. Se asomó por encima, y entonces vio a una chica pelirroja que la miró con curiosidad acercándose poco a poco.

— Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte — se disculpó — parece que últimamente nadie está pendiente de la puerta.

Haru parpadeó confundida.

La joven llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca, muy sencilla pero no por eso dejaba de verse bien. Aquellos ojos amables no pasaron desapercibidos para la castaña.

— Aunque siendo sincera, creo que Gokudera siempre ha exagerado con eso de la seguridad — exclamó con confianza tomando asiento junto a Haru — creo que es mejor así.

Haru siguió sin comprender. Esa chica parecía cercana a ellos, pues incluso hablaba de Gokudera como si lo conociera muy bien. O por lo menos, eso era lo que sentía.

— ¿Eres una invitada de los Vongola? — preguntó.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Haru por fin reaccionó.

— A-Ah… yo, s-sí… — se limitó a decir. No es como si pudiera presumir de ser su amiga — Mi nombre es Haru, Miura Haru. Mucho gusto — se inclinó levemente.

— ¿Haru? — la castaña observó la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja, aunque más que eso, era como si ella estuviera tratado de reconocerla. — Ya veo, así que tú eres Haru — la chica la tomó de la mano con alegría — he escuchado hablar de ti.

No era posible. Haru no recordaba haberla visto ni una sola vez cuando ella estuvo en Italia. Y no creía que alguno de los chicos hablará de ella, quizás alguno de los más pequeños, aunque era poco probable.

— ¡Oye Sabatine! ¿Quién dijo que podías entrar a…? — el gritó de Gokudera alertó a ambas chicas.

Junto a él también venía Yamamoto. Ambos observaron a las dos chicas, aunque el primero en hablar fue el pelinegro.

— Hola Aryana — saludó, después dirigió su atención a la castaña — Haru, ¿has descansado bien? Creí que dormirías más tiempo.

La castaña solo intentó sonreír, aunque teniendo a Gokudera en el mismo lugar no era sencillo, así que solo asintió. Después paso la mirada a la chica, que ahora miraba al peliplata.

— Vamos Gokudera, es tu culpa por no estar pendiente de la entrada — habló la pelirroja, llamando la atención de los presentes — además estaba hablando con Haru, ¿podrías dejar que termine de presentarme?

Nuevamente giró hacia la chica, y estiró su mano a modo de presentación. Haru la tomó.

— Mi nombre es Aryana Sabatine, y soy…

— Es la novia del Décimo.

Haru siguió sosteniendo la mano de la chica, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Gokudera cuando dijo eso.

 _Novia_

Ahora entendía porque la recién llegada parecía muy bien familiarizada con el lugar.

— Deberías cuidar tus palabras Gokudera — habló la chica—Tsunayoshi podría sentirse incómodo. Sabes bien que no es algo oficial, ni siquiera mi padre lo sabe. No creo que quieras que Tsunayoshi se enteré que estás hablando sin su autorización.

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua. Esa mujer también era un dolor de cabeza para él.

Aryana miró de nuevo a Haru, soltando su mano de paso.

— Como decía, soy parte de la _famiglia_ Sabatine, mi padre hace negocios con los Vongola — continuo — así que he pasado algo de tiempo en esta mansión después de que nuestras familias se aliaron. Lo que Gokudera — al mencionar al peliplata hizo un énfasis mientras le miraba — quiso decir es que, Tsunayoshi y yo tenemos una especie de "relación" aunque aún no estoy segura de cómo considerarla.

Para Haru, esa frase significaba prácticamente lo mismo. De hecho ni siquiera sabía porque estaba recibiendo explicaciones cuando se suponía que a ella no debería interesarle.

— Y como parte de esos negocios, he venido a entregarle a Tsunayoshi un reporte que le manda mi padre. Creo que mi principal tarea aquí es ser la  
"recadera" — Aryana se acercó a los dos guardianes riendo, mientras daba la espalda a la castaña.

— Tsuna está en su oficina, puedes pasar a verlo — dijo Yamamoto.

Por un momento, Haru sintió como si estuviera de más en aquel cuadro. Ella ya no tenía nada que ver en los asuntos de la _famiglia_ , así que tal como lo había predicho, estaba comenzando a sentirse lo suficientemente incomoda como para no desear estar ahí. Y esto apenas era el principio.

— Yo, voy a regresar a mi recámara — atinó a decir — fue un gusto conocerte Sabatine-san.

— Aryana está bien, no necesitas agregar honoríficos. Me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos platicar algún otro día, Haru — la pelirroja sonrió en forma de despedida.

La castaña asintió, no sabiendo si realmente tenía algo de lo que hablar con ella. En ese momento su único pensamiento era el de poder estar sola. Como pudo, subió las escaleras con rapidez encaminándose a su cuarto.

Tan pronto como estuvo en el pasillo Gokudera le dio alcance, y la detuvo con un agarre brusco.

Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en la mirada verde de Gokudera.

— Mujer… — le llamó, y Haru pudo sentir aquella frialdad una vez más — no voy a repetir esto, así que escúchame bien. No te acerques al Décimo de nuevo. Es una advertencia que solo te daré una vez.

Ella comprendía perfectamente porque Gokudera se preocupaba tanto por Tsuna. Sabía el daño que le había hecho, y que efectivamente, ella no tenía derecho de estar cerca de nuevo. Pero consideraba injusto su trato, nadie dentro de esa mansión podía comprenderla, nadie sabía porque lo que ella tuvo que pasar.

Ella era la única que conocía ese dolor. Si tan solo…

— No tengo ningún interés de acercarme de nuevo a él — soltó notando una leve sorpresa en el rostro del peliplata.

Para ese tiempo, ya no importaba si alguien la comprendía o no. La decisión la había tomado ella, tres años atrás.

— No dejes que sea Tsuna-san quien se acerque a mí… eso es lo que debes hacer — le dijo por última vez antes de entrar a su habitación.

Gokudera se quedó de pie en silencio.

Si fuera aquel adolescente impulsivo de antes, habría tomado sus palabras como un desafío. Pero esta vez, por mucho que sintiera desprecio por ella, sintió algo más profundo en aquella frase.

Era como si estuviera pidiéndole cuidar de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo era posible que Reborn ideara salir de "campamento" en un lugar que ni siquiera conocían bien._

 _En palabras del tutor espartano, era el entrenamiento perfecto para el capo de Vongola. Aunque, para Tsuna era solo otra de las ideas locas del hitman. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los combates que preparaba para fortalecer su cuerpo, también se había hecho a la idea de todas las clases que debía tomar, pues desde que llegaron a Italia, había tenido un curso intensivo de todo lo que debía aprender. Y se había vuelto peor después de la ceremonia de sucesión._

 _Lo único que agradecía es que no le dejaran solo – ni Reborn, ni Nono- tan pronto como asumió el cargo. Tsuna apenas comenzaba a entender cómo realizar su papel de líder en una poderosa familia mafiosa._

 _Pero seguía sin comprender cómo es que en ese momento se encontraban en medio de un bosque todos los miembros de Vongola – incluso Haru y los niños- si ese era un entrenamiento para el que llevaba las riendas, no había necesidad de que todos estuvieran allí._

 _Aunque considerando la violencia natural de Reborn, todos los miembros prefirieron no contradecirlo y relajarse en ese lugar._

 _Haru, que en ese momento estaba con el peliplata tratando de armar una casa de campaña, lucía realmente enfadada._

— _¡Hahi! Gokudera-san está haciéndolo mal —le dijo una vez más. Si no estaba equivocada, ya era la cuarta vez que deshacían de nuevo la casita._

— _¡Cállate mujer estúpida! Tú eres la que no sabe nada de esto._

— _Haru no tiene la culpa de que seas un neandertal y no comprendas las claras instrucciones para armar esto_ _~ desu_ _— señalo el instructivo que había sacado de la bolsa de su equipaje._

— _Maldita… ¿crees que tú...? — el peliplata, que ya estaba exasperado con la situación se acercó hasta la castaña._

 _Si alguien más los viera, seguramente pensaría que eran capaces de matarse el uno al otro._

— _Etto… Gokudera-kun… Haru — Tsuna, que estaba viendo toda la escena, les habló intentado calmar los ánimos. — Creo que es mejor que Yamamoto te ayude, Gokudera-kun. Y-Yo iré a recoger leña para la fogata, ¿quieres acompañarme, Haru? — el chico consideró que lo mejor era separar a esos dos._

— _No se preocupe Décimo, yo iré con usted y después armaré esto solo. No necesito la ayuda de ningún_ _inútil_ _— recalcó viendo a Haru._

— _¡Hahi! Haru no es ninguna inútil, por lo menos no del tamaño de Gokudera-san…_

 _Estaban a punto de iniciar otra pelea, cuando Tsuna les interrumpió._

— _No, deberías encargarte de esto Gokudera-kun. Se nos hará más tarde, y si oscurece no podremos ver nada. Confío en que puedes encargarte de esta tarea — dijo con seriedad Tsuna._

 _Aquellas palabras habían bastado para que el peliplata aceptara como si se tratará de una misión de vida o muerte._

 _Tsuna y Haru caminaron adentrándose al bosque. La chica, por supuesto, iba quejándose de Gokudera, lo cual no era nada extraño considerando que esos dos siempre se peleaban._

 _Así que Tsuna intentaba calmarla tratando de desviar el tema. Después de un rato de caminar recogiendo la leña, ambos ya se encontraban en una animada platica sobre lo difícil que había sido acostumbrarse a vivir en Italia y todas las cosas que habían aprendido estando ahí. Dos años seguían siendo muy poco para considerar que ya estaban adaptados, pero ninguno se quejaba._

 _En Italia tenían muchas oportunidades de estrechar sus lazos como familia. Tal y como Reborn les había dicho._

— _Tsuna-san, ¿crees que esas estén bien? — Haru habló mostrándole, no muy lejos de ellos, unas maderas que se encontraban por una de las orillas de la montaña en la que estaban._

— _Creo que con las que tenemos son suficientes, mejor nos apresuramos para volver con los chicos._

— _Solo llevaré esas_ _~ desu, con eso no necesitaremos más._

— _¡H-Haru…!_

 _Haciendo caso omiso del llamado del chico, Haru corrió hasta acercarse. Tomó las maderas introduciéndolas en la mochila que colgaba de su espalda, pero justo cuando dio la vuelta para regresar con el castaño, la tierra que estaba floja en la orilla se desbarranco, haciendo que la chica resbalará._

— _¡HARU! — gritó Tsuna, mientras corría rápidamente para tomarla de la mano._

 _Con suerte llegó hasta ella. Pudo ver el rostro asustado de la chica que colgaba sosteniéndose solo de su mano._

— _T-Tranquila Haru, voy a subirte — le dijo intentando sonar seguro._

 _Con las fuerzas que pudo sacar, jaló de ella._

 _Haru se aferró a su mano, y empujándose para hacer más fácil su subida, terminó por caer encima del chico._

 _No supo como había ocurrido. Estaba tan asustada de caer en ese acantilado que no había pensando, lo único que había hecho era empujarse hacia él sin pensarlo demasiado, pero para cuando Haru abrió los ojos, pudo ver la mirada marrón de Tsuna muy cerca de ella._

 _El chico tenía los ojos abiertos –demasiado- y Haru solo pudo parpadear confusa. Sintió entonces un suave roce en sus labios._

 _Ahora comprendía por qué, repentinamente, Tsuna se sentía demasiado cerca._

 _Ella le había besado al caer encima de él._

— _¡H-Hahi! N-No… y-yo… — la castaña se separó de Tsuna, que seguía sorprendido, y balbuceó torpemente sin decir nada realmente._

 _Había un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _Un accidente, era un accidente pero la chica no podía ni hablar._

 _Tsuna se enderezó lentamente, rascó torpemente su cabeza y con un leve sonrojo le miró._

— _¿E-Estas bien? ¿No te has lastimado? — no supo cómo, pero pudo decir algo para romper aquel silencio formado._

— _S-Sí… Haru está bien… — ella se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas._

 _Su acción dejó algo extrañado a Tsuna, pues él seguía en el piso mientras ella ya estaba unos cuantos pasos lejos._

— _L-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Tsuna-san… — se disculpó con exageración mientras hacía una torpe reverencia._

 _Haru estaba demasiado nerviosa. Ya no pudo mirarle de nuevo, simplemente pidió disculpas y sin esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo de ahí._

— _H-Haru, espera…_

 _Sin embargo, fue inútil. Ella había huido._

 _Tsuna también estaba confundido. Era la primera vez que alguien le besaba, claro, había sido un accidente. Pero seguía siendo su primer beso._

 _Tocó sus labios con la yema de su dedo, y sonrió._

 _No había imaginado que un beso se podía sentir tan cálido como el que acaba de recibir de Haru._

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Como se podrán dar cuenta, lo que hay al final del capitulo es un pequeño flashback. En el primer capitulo, Tsuna mencionaba que aunque los demás no creían que estuviera realmente enamorado de Haru, lo estaba. Porque habían pasado por cosas juntos, y eso había hecho estrecha su relación.

Aunque esta historia ha comenzado algo triste(?) en cada capitulo, ya sea al principio, en medio o al final, veremos a que era lo que se refería Tsuna :P Creo que no perjudica en nada conocer esos detallitos :P (Obvio son necesarios jajaja)

He decidido darles algunas fechas, para que sepan más o menos en que tiempo esta avanzando la historia. Me gusta lograr que los lectores se metan en la línea temporal(?) así que aquí les dejo unos pequeños datos.

 _Entrenamiento para la sucesión: Tsuna contaba con 16 años al viajar a Italia, entrenó durante dos años._

Ceremonia de Sucesión: Tsuna toma el mando de Vongola a los 18 años.

 _Comienzo del noviazgo entre Tsuna y Haru:_ _Dos años desde que asume el mando, Tsuna tiene 20 años._

 _Separación:_ _Poco después de que Tsuna cumple 22 años._

 _Arco Argumental:_ _10 años en el futuro- Tsuna tiene 25 años_

Estos son mínimos detalles, pero gusta que los conozca :)

Ahora sí, preparense para el siguiente capitulo, porque comenzará lo bueno de la historia(?) Saludos y gracias por leer.

 **Especial agradecimiento a:** Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran, Hiyori Ishida, Sion K y Angelacorus :)

 **Sion K: _Ay, gracias por esperarme estos 84 años :( ¡Lo siento de verdad! Pero me puso muy, MUY contenta darme cuenta de que seguías esperando por la actualización :) Gracias. Espero que este capitulo no lo sientas demasiado flojo :P prometo que los siguientes serán mejores.  
Gracias por tus lindas palabras, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :) _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es de mi propiedad. Podemos disfrutar de esta obra gracias a la gran Amano-san, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente por diversión. Si fuera mío habría hecho a Haru la protagonista y con todo un harem (?) :v

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Por fin estoy de nuevo con ustedes! :) Perdón por el retraso enorme, dije que no sabía cuando actualizaría, pero creo que esto se alargo demasiado. Aún así... ¡NO TEMAN! no volveré a dejar el fic demasiado tiempo como la vez anterior, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba :P

Hoy vengo deprisa, he tenido un tiempo muy ocupado, pero no quería dejar de traerles el capitulo que se supone iba a publicar desde el sabado :v  
pero en fin, aquí esta para ustedes. Les diré algunas cosillas más adelante :P por el momento las dejo :)

Disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos más abajito :)

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out Of Character), pero intentaré que no sea tan obvio :v

 **Aclaraciones:** [ _Cursiva- Recuerdos, flashback, palabras extranjeras(?), etc.]- [_ _« Pensamientos_ _» ]- [_ **Negritas- Especificaciones o palabras recalcadas :v** ]

(Y creo que eso es todo por el momento :P )

 **Fic dedicado a:** Esta historia esta dedicada TOTAL y COMPLETAMENTE a **Hiyori Ishida**. Mi muy querida amiga que no me ha abandonado, y que me ha llenado de alegría con sus dibujos para mi fic, además de darle vida al amor de muchas xD ¡Shito Okawa! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

* * *

• **Waiting for you •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(…)**

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

Cuando Haru viajo por primera vez a Italia nunca creyó que sería difícil vivir allí. Sí, extrañaría a sus padres, la ciudad, y hasta algunas amistades, pero sabía que estando junto a ellos, nada se le dificultaría. No sería duro, porque ellos también eran su familia.

Por eso, cuando Reborn les hizo la invitación para que acompañaran a Tsuna, ella no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó.

En aquel entonces, aunque Haru había percibido superficialmente los sentimientos de Tsuna por Kyoko, nada de eso le importó. Porque para ella era más importante ver a sus amigos felices, y si para eso había que sacrificar algo, estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio.

Eso era lo que pensaba en aquel entonces.

Pero dejarlos a ellos había sido completamente lo opuesto. Abandonar a Tsuna había sido definitivamente lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Y ni un solo día, ni un segundo dejó de pensar en sus momentos juntos, los que fueron tristes, alegres, divertidos.

Nada, ella no había olvidado nada.

Y eso era precisamente lo que creaba un conflicto dentro de ella. Era una mala jugada el estar allí, pero ya habían pasado tres años así que era imposible que algo sucediera, ¿no? En ese tiempo muchas cosas debieron haber cambiado, y tuvo que haber repercutido de alguna manera en su futuro.

— Y ahora está con ella… — susurró la castaña mientras sostenía una caja en sus manos con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

Muchos pensamientos habían estado revoloteando en su cabeza desde su llegada, y aunque ya tenía varios días en la mansión, parecía que esto solo acrecentaba con el paso del tiempo.

¿Acaso no era esto lo que ella esperaba? Un cambio significativo, y la llegada de Aryana sin duda era uno grande.

Haru no podía decir con claridad qué clase de sentimiento le provocaba aquella chica pelirroja. Era una persona amable, atenta, conversadora, y sobre todo muy guapa.

Pero a diferencia de otras chicas, ella era sencilla. Quizás esa era la razón por la que Tsuna se sentía cómodo estando con Aryana. No lo culpaba por haberse dado una oportunidad con ella. Sin embargo, lo que más le extrañaba, era la familiaridad con la que la pelirroja la trataba, pues durante esos días si no la veía en la mansión, recibía una llamada de su parte para saber cómo estaba.

Considerando sus palabras al decir que sabía quién era, Haru creyó que no le gustaría entablar algún tipo de amistad con alguien que había estado con Tsuna antes. Pero eso no parecía incomodar de ninguna forma a Aryana.

— ru… Haru… Haru… — para cuando la castaña escuchó el tercer llamado, Tsuna ya se encontraba frente a ella pasando una mano enfrente de su rostro para despertarla de su ensoñación. — ¿Estás bien?

Ella parpadeó rápidamente, y reprimiendo el característico "hahi" de su adolescencia, negó con la cabeza para reincorporarse.

— Tsuna-san, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó viendo al chico.

— Oh, estaba por el pasillo cuando he visto que tenías todo esto fuera de tu cuarto — respondió tranquilo — pero como parecías perdida en tus pensamientos, creí que algo quizá te estaba incomodando.

— Ah, no. No pasa nada

Debía admitir que lo más extraño de estar de vuelta en aquella mansión, no era ser tratada con frialdad por Gokudera, sino ver y escuchar a Tsuna actuando como antes, como cuando eran buenos amigos.

Era extraño, pero era mejor que tener que recordar el pasado, recordar la forma en la que se había marchado ese día. Por suerte, Tsuna no había mencionado eso ni una sola vez desde su llegada, y seguía con su rutina normal, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — nuevamente la voz del chico la despertó, viendo como él miraba con confusión todas aquellas cajas que había alrededor.

— Hoy me he levantado temprano, así que decidí hacer algo de limpieza. Hay algunas cosas que no necesito, y que no recordaba que había dejado aquí — hizo una breve pausa, esperando no haber arruinado nada. Pero Tsuna solo se limitó a escucharla — No te preocupes, ya he terminado, solo acomodaré estas cosas dentro y todo quedará listo.

El joven asintió, y entonces se agachó para tomar una de las cajas.

— Todavía falta para la hora del desayuno, creo que no te vendrá mal algo de ayuda— dijo sin esperar una respuesta de parte de la chica, y entonces procedió a llevar las cosas dentro de su habitación.

Haru lo miró en silencio.

De nuevo la personalidad amable de Tsuna relucía. Era como la huella distintiva del Décimo Vongola.

Luego de unos segundos, ella hizo lo mismo intentando terminar lo más pronto posible para no quitar mucho de su tiempo.

Para cuando ambos terminaron, el guardián de la lluvia salía de su habitación que no estaba muy lejos de la de ella. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a ellos, saludándolos.

— Perdón por el ruido Yamamoto-san — se disculpó la chica.

— No pasa nada, estaba despierto de cualquier forma. Hoy me toca entrenamiento, así que me he levantado desde hace rato — el moreno se acercó a Tsuna — ¿También te has levantado temprano, Tsuna? Creía que seguirías durmiendo.

— Salí a estirarme un poco, fue cuando vi a Haru aquí — sonrió — pero voy darme un baño. Ya casi es hora de que vayamos al comedor. Nos vemos en un rato más — se despidió el chico, dejando a ambos solos.

Haru miró detenidamente al chico mientras entraba a su habitación. Una mañana como cualquier otra, pero a la vez diferente.

— ¿Quieres que termine de ayudarte, Haru?

Yamamoto, que había visto el desorden de su habitación, habló señalando lo que estaba dentro.

Ella simplemente negó.

— Ya todo está terminado. Tsuna-san me ayudó y el resto lo dejaré para después, gracias por tu ofrecimiento Yamamoto-san.

— Entonces dejaré que termines de alistarte — el pelinegro se despidió de Haru y dio la vuelta, sin embargo ella le detuvo jalando levemente su camisa.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — la voz de Haru se escuchó con duda, sin embargo Takeshi no le tomó mucha importancia y giró nuevamente dando la cara a la chica — He escuchado que los negocios de Vongola van muy bien, y que todo ha estado en paz desde que Tsuna-san ha trabajado como Décimo. Pero… ¿no hay nadie extraño alrededor de Tsuna-san?

Yamamoto alzó ligeramente la ceja.

— ¿Extraño? — se atrevió a preguntar.

Haru tosió levemente, tal vez ella estaba exagerando. Era obvio que no estaba pasando nada, pero lo mejor siempre era asegurarse.

— Ya sabes, nunca sabemos cuando alguien pueda atacar. Ya sucedió cuando éramos jóvenes, así que me preguntaba si Tsuna-san no ha tenido algún trato con alguien que parezca peligroso.

— Bueno, nunca estamos 100% seguros de que alguien sea confiable… — respondió el chico rascando su mejilla — pero puedo asegurarte que Tsuna está haciendo un buen trabajo. En todo este tiempo no hemos tenido ningún problema.

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Tal parecía que las cosas estaban bien. Había funcionado, ahora estaba segura que había conseguido que las cosas cambiaran.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En la sala de la mansión, no muy lejos de los adolescentes, se encontraba Haru en una animada plática por teléfono. Desde su llegada, Kyoko tampoco había dejado de telefonear, primero para asegurarse de que su llegada hubiera sido agradable y después para comentar los detalles relacionados a su boda.

Contar con la ventaja del tiempo era lo primordial en la agenda de Haru, así que varias de las cosas que la pelimiel le había solicitado ya estaban siendo vistas por la chica, ahora lo que más le preocupaba era tener la decoración lista, o por lo menos tener un concepto seguro de ella. Y aunque Kyoko le dijo que confiaba en las decisiones que tomará, nunca consideraba de más comentarle dos o tres opciones para pedir su opinión.

— _Me alegra que todo marche bien, Haru-chan. Perdona si estoy robando mucho de tu tiempo, me encantaría que hiciéramos juntas los preparativos, como en los viejos tiempos_ — Haru pudo imaginar a su amiga sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

— A mí también me gustaría Kyoko-chan. Pero podremos disfrutar juntas muy pronto, el día de tu boda.

— _¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de volver a vivir en Italia?_ — preguntó repentinamente la chica.

Eso, definitivamente, estaba por completo fuera de sus planes.

— Mi vida está en Namimori — dijo de manera tranquila — no tengo nada que hacer en Italia.

Un silencio incómodo se presentó de repente.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Han pensado donde vivirán? — atinó a decir con el fin de romper el silencio.

— _Pues… aún no estamos seguros. Pero definitivamente me gustaría regresar a Japón._

Ambas siguieron conversando unos minutos más.

Sea cual fuera su vida, para ellas su época de adolescencia siempre sería la mejor por lo que era prácticamente imposible no añorar en su interior el regresar de nuevo a esa época o, al menos, sentirse más cerca de esa temporada.

Haru terminó por despedirse de ella, y acto seguido fue junto a I-pin y los otros dos jóvenes.

Cada uno parecía enfocado en sus estudios, especialmente la chica que estaba concentrada realizando sus deberes. Rió al ver a Lambo con una cara de frustración mientras Fuuta le explicaba algunos problemas matemáticos.

Era igual a la de Tsuna cuando estudiaba junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera. A excepción, por supuesto, de las enredosas explicaciones del guardián de la tormenta.

— Ya que están siendo muy obedientes y responsables con sus tareas — les interrumpió un poco — ¿Qué les parece si cocino algo para ustedes?

Los ojos de los tres jóvenes brillaron de inmediato.

— ¡Queremos _curry_! — gritaron casi al unísono Fuuta e I-pin.

— Prefiero un omelette… — Lambo soltó, pero inmediatamente los otros dos le lanzaron una mirada molesta — Aunque tampoco está mal el _curry_.

Haru rió con fuerza al ver sus comentarios. Al parecer esos dos ya tenían bastante controlado el pequeño guardián del rayo.

— Bien, entonces iré a la cocina mientras ustedes terminan — les guiñó un ojo — esfuércense por hacerlo bien, y ese será su premio.

— ¡Sí!

Los tres continuaron mientras la castaña iba hacia la cocina. Tenía mucho tiempo que no hacía una comida para tantas personas, así que no le caería mal comenzar rápidamente y recordar los buenos tiempos.

De inmediato se dispuso a lavar algunas verduras y cortarlas mientras preparaba todo lo demás que necesitaría.

Le emocionaba poder estar con aquellos niños de nuevo, pues para Haru siempre serían aquellos pequeñitos con los que disfrutaba pasar su tiempo. No importaba cuanto crecieran, ella se sentía como una madre que siempre considera pequeños a sus hijos. Era una emoción inexplicable.

Mientras preparaba todos los utensilios, siguió concentrada en sus labores sin darse cuenta de la inesperada llegada de Tsuna que se quedó observándola desde la entrada sin hacer ruido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que disfrutaba de esa vista, por lo que considero que no sería prudente interrumpirla, y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a observar los cambios que había tenido en el tiempo que había dejado Italia.

Su rostro había tomado rasgos más maduros de acuerdo a la edad que ahora tenían, pero mostrando la misma energía y animosidad característica de la chica. Aunque a Tsuna le encantaba cuando Haru llevaba el cabello largo, el cambio a una cabellera corta también le quedaba perfecto. La hacía ver más guapa.

Quizá lo único que extrañaba, por raro que parecería, era el hecho de que había dejado atrás algunas expresiones como el hablar en tercera persona. Pero, al fin y al cabo, muchas cosas cambian con el paso de los años.

Si tan solo todo ese cambio hubiera ocurrido estando a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza, si ella pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, seguramente se sentiría decepcionada al ver lo inmaduro que era. Ya se había prometido no tocar ese tema, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que Haru se sintiera incomoda y seguramente eso haría que ella no quisiera vivir en esa casa.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Haru? — con al afán de esfumar esos pensamientos, por fin se acercó a la chica al ver todo lo que tenía sobre una mesa.

La de orbes chocolate se sobresalto al escucharlo, e inmediatamente después se giró encontrándose con la curiosa mirada del chico sobre lo que había alrededor. Había olvidado que esa ya no era su casa y no podía hacer ese desastre.

— Ah, perdón Tsuna-san — hizo una reverencia rápida — Debí pedir permiso para hacer uso de la cocina.

— No me refería a eso — rió el chico rascando sus castaños cabellos — quiero decir que te ves animada haciendo todo esto y me preguntaba cual era la razón.

— Bueno, ya que Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan y Fuuta-kun están ocupados con sus estudios, me pareció buena idea cocinar algo que les guste — respondió pasando nuevamente la vista a las verduras que estaba cortando.

— Ah, ya veo.

Fue una simple respuesta, pero Haru pudo percibir una sonriente mueca en el chico castaño. Por alguna razón también parecía contento.

— Tsuna-san… — llamó la chica, él la miró nuevamente — ¿te parece bien si cocino para todos?

El chico sintió aquella pregunta como si tuviera que pedir permiso para todo. Esa era su casa, y ella podía seguir haciendo lo que deseara.

— Hemos comido tanta comida italiana que los chicos devorarán todo lo que hagas Haru — respondió — no necesitas permiso para eso. Todos estaremos deseosos de probar tu comida nuevamente.

No tenía que mentirse así misma negando que aquello no la había alegrado. Sentía como si su lugar siguiera en esa casa, y eso la hacía sumamente feliz.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— N-No… y-yo puedo… — pero el castaño no espero la respuesta de la chica, pues comenzó a pelar otras de las verduras que había sobre la mesa.

Gokudera le había dicho claramente que no estuviera cerca de su jefe, y ella por supuesto no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero tampoco era como si pudiera negarle hacer algo en su propia casa, después de todo Tsuna era el dueño de todo eso.

Suspiró resignada esperando que aquello no le trajera más problemas con Gokudera.

Con el fin de que no hubiera silencio en la cocina, Tsuna comenzó a platicar acerca de algunas actividades que los adolescentes habían realizado en la escuela, sabía que Haru probablemente querría conocer algunos detalles de lo que había sucedido en su vida durante aquellos años.

Ella asentía de vez en cuando y soltaba alguna risa cuando Tsuna le relataba travesuras que Lambo había hecho. Al parecer los años no cambiaban demasiado al bovino.

Pero, siendo Tsuna tan descuidado y debido a su concentración mientras le contaba todo eso, sin darse cuenta cortó levemente su dedo y no fue sino hasta que comenzó a sangrar que se dio cuenta de ello.

— Tsuna-san debes tener más cuidado — regaño Haru acercándose a él. El chico reprimió una risa.

— Creo que no sirvo para esto, ¿verdad?

— Es mejor que Tsuna-san me ayude en otra cosa — declaró la chica. Siempre había sido así de distraído en todo ese tipo de actividades. — Puedes vigilar lo que hay en el fuego — dijo, y éste le obedeció acercándose a la estufa.

— ¿Sabes? — comenzó a hablar el castaño mientras Haru seguía en lo suyo — todo esto me recuerda a cuando estuvimos en la base Vongola.

Aunque Haru seguía con la vista en las verduras, asintió a sus palabras. Recordaba perfectamente ese tiempo.

— Kyoko-chan y tú siempre eran quienes cocinaban para nosotros — prosiguió — y debían hacer tantas tareas que en muchas ocasiones nosotros nunca nos dábamos cuenta. Creíamos que nosotros éramos los únicos preocupados por lo que pasábamos, y no consideramos sus sentimientos.

— Y no te olvides de los secretos Tsuna-san — respondió repentinamente la chica — por eso no tuvimos más elección que hacer ese boicot.

— Es verdad — Tsuna comenzó a reír al recordar esa ocasión. ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido hacer eso? — Tuvimos que pasar por muchas dificultades entrenando y cocinando por nuestra propia cuenta.

Haru también rió al recordarlo. Habían sentido pena por ellos, pero era justo y necesario.

— Cada vez que Gokudera-kun entraba en la cocina, temía que todo terminará explotando — soltó, logrando que Haru riera con más fuerza.

— Fue como una huelga que nos hizo descansar por algunos días — dijo la chica entre risas — aunque al principio pensamos que no aguantaríamos ni un día dejándolos comer de manera tan poco sana.

Ambos siguieron riendo. Definitivamente, no había sido tan desagradable pasar por todo eso.

— Pero, después de todo, Kyoko-chan y yo agradecimos que Tsuna-san pudiera contarnos que era lo que pasaba y compartiera esa carga con nosotras — una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Haru.

Poder platicar de esa manera con Tsuna la hacía sentir cómoda. Era como si ambos hubieran regresado al pasado, a ese pasado en el que ambos eran felices estando juntos.

Si tan solo no se hubiera marchado, era sería su realidad. Cocinar al lado de Tsuna, divertirse con él, podría sentirse segura estando con él.

— Yo también me sentí mucho mejor. — Expresó con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos — Y ahora que estamos en la misma época que en ese futuro donde Byakuran causó todos esos estragos, me doy cuenta de cuánto puede cambiar el futuro con una sola decisión. Ahora nuestro presente es muy diferente de ese futuro, ¿verdad Haru?

Ella paró lo que hacía de inmediato.

 _Una sola decisión cambiaba todo._

Eso era verdad. Y en ocasiones, esas decisiones eran lo mejor aunque a veces resultará difícil.

— Aunque… — la voz de Tsuna nuevamente capturó su atención — no es precisamente el futuro que yo imaginaba…

Instintivamente el chico se regaño mentalmente. Había terminado diciendo algo que no debía, no supo en qué momento se le había escapo semejante comentario.

— Pero todos estamos sanos y seguros — respondió ella, una extraña sensación apareció de repente en el chico Vongola al escucharla — ¿No es eso suficiente?

Ella se apresuró a darle la espalda a Tsuna. Por un momento, gozando de toda aquella felicidad, había olvidado por completo que efectivamente ese futuro era diferente y debía continuar de esa manera.

La chica se acercó a la alacena, y ya que ésta era un poco alta para ella, no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de puntitas para lograr alcanzar lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, fuera del alcance de su vista, no se percató que había algunas latas encima, así que cuando ella jalo el recipiente que deseaba, éstas fueron arrastradas yendo directamente en dirección de la chica.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe. Pero este no llegó, pues sintió a alguien que rápidamente se acercó hasta ella para empujarla levemente dejándola fuera del alcance de las latas, pero sin soltarla del todo para que no cayera.

Tsuna se había agachado un poco con el fin de protegerla, así que para cuando ella abrió los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que la mirada marrón de Tsuna estaba cerca de la de ella.

 _Demasiado cerca._

Tanto que casi podía sentir su respiración revolverse con la de ella.

No era algo que el chico tuviera planeado ni mucho menos. Pero ni por un segundo considero separarse de ella aunque evidentemente ya no tenía razón para tanta cercanía. Sin embargo era inevitable para él no recordar la primera vez que ambos habían estado de esa manera.

Como la primera vez que había sentido aquel suave roce.

Sin darse cuenta, bajó más su rostro. Solo un poco más y podría sentir esa maravillosa sensación una vez más.

Haru se había quedado inmóvil esperando que llegara ese contacto. Pero su mente fue más fuerte, y antes de que sucediera alejó suavemente al chico.

Tsuna la miró, parpadeó intentando recuperar la compostura. Lo más sensato era disculparse, pero tampoco consideraba apropiado pedir perdón por un deseo que había nacido de su interior.

— ¿E-Estas bien? ¿No te has lastimado? — fue lo único que pudo decir, rascando su nuca con algo de vergüenza.

Ella lo miró.

Las mismas palabras que en aquel entonces había utilizado pero ante un resultado completamente diferente.

— S-Sí…

Todo había estado marchando tan bien que, por un momento, deseó que aquella realmente fuera su realidad.

— Décimo

El solo llamado de Gokudera, que había aparecido de la nada en la cocina, junto con esa mirada de advertencia la hicieron reaccionar.

Detrás del guardián de la tormenta aparecieron los adolescentes llenos de energía que con emoción veían todo lo que Haru estaba preparando.

— Haru-nee, ya hemos terminado — declaró con alegría el más alto de los tres — incluso Lambo ha puesto más esfuerzo que de costumbre.

— Jum, yo siempre lo he hecho bien — espetó con orgullo el bovino, generando risas entre ellos.

La de orbes chocolate miraba atenta a los jóvenes que bromeaban, aunque al mismo tiempo era consciente de la mirada que Gokudera tenía sobre ella desde su entrada.

— Décimo, estuve buscándolo en su oficina.

— Lo siento Gokudera-kun. No tenía mucho que hacer hoy, así que preferí darme una vuelta para asegurarme de que los chicos estuvieran realizando sus deberes.

La conversación entre esos dos fluía de manera natural, apartada del resto. Aunque una sola frase fue suficiente para que la atención de Haru se centrara por completo sobre ellos.

— Sabatine ha llamado, dijo que va estar esperándolo a la hora de siempre.

Gokudera dirigió una mirada fugaz a la chica, y se centro de nuevo en su jefe.

— Hoy verás a Aryana-san, ¿verdad Sawada-san? — al parecer Haru no era la única que escuchaba, pues I-pin interrumpió la plática acercándose hasta ellos — ¿podrías regresarle los libros que me prestó la última vez? Estoy muy agradecida.

— Sí, claro.

Al parecer aquella chica italiana tenía una buena relación con todos ellos.

— Entonces, me despido. Iré a prepararme antes de que sea más tarde — Tsuna miró una última vez a Haru.

Pero la castaña no hizo otra cosa más que centrarse en los jóvenes. Gokudera por su parte permaneció en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Ah! Olvide mandar saludos a Aryana-nee — el de cabellos cenizos parecía frustrado por alguna causa.

— Fuuta, no necesitas saludarla todos los días — el bovino mostró una sonrisa ladina — ¿estás seguro que no te gusta?

— ¡L-Lambo! Ya te he dicho que no es eso… — respondió inmediatamente, pero no pudo ocultar un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

Tanto I-pin como Lambo se concentraron en las burlas hacia el mayor, sin embargo Haru no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver la comida preparada que ya tenía lista para ellos.

Esa comida que Tsuna no probaría.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Durante casi dos semanas completas aquellos niños habían estado rogando a Tsuna que los llevará al cine, pero por una u otra razón siempre terminaba siendo cancelada esa salida._

 _Aunque Yamamoto se había esforzando por llevarlos a otros lugares –aunque él mismo ni siquiera conocía en Italia buenos lugares para niños como ellos– siempre que era el turno del joven Sawada, su reciente responsabilidad como jefe de la familia le hacía más difícil cumplir con sus promesas._

 _Pero esta vez no era culpa de Tsuna. Ya le había advertido al pequeño bovino que tuviera cuidado con lo que comía – o más bien que no comiera en grandes cantidades– pues eso le provocaría una indigestión, pero como siempre, el niño nunca escuchaba sus advertencias y los resultados siempre eran los que creía._

— _No te preocupes Tsuna-nii, vamos a esperar que Lambo se sienta mejor. Podemos esperar para ir otro día — Fuuta, aún con algo de tristeza, había decido junto con I-pin que era mejor no salir ese día._

 _Si Lambo despertaba y se enteraba que habían ido sin él, desataría una guerra._

 _Aunque Tsuna no estaba seguro de cuándo podría disponer de otro día para hacerlo._

 _Caminó por el pasillo, sin muchas ganas, pues tenía que avisar a Haru que nadie iría. La única dispuesta a ir con ellos había sido la chica ya que nadie más quería hacerse cargo de los niños en una salida, y Tsuna no podía con los tres él solo._

 _Pero ahora no tendría que robarle su tiempo, ella seguramente también tenía cosas que hacer como el resto._

— _Oie, Dame-Tsuna — la voz de su tutor se escuchó en el mismo pasillo, así que se giró para verlo — ¿no se supone que a esta hora ya deberías estar de salida? Esta noche será una de las pocas que tendrás libres de ahora en adelante._

 _El castaño tragó saliva._

— _Lambo está enfermo, no podemos llevarlo así. Los niños tampoco quieren ir sin él, así que decimos cancelarlo._

 _Un brillo en los ojos de Reborn apareció de repente, siendo imperceptible para el joven Vongola._

— _Haru iría con ustedes, ¿no?_

— _Voy a verla para decirle que…_

— _Deberías ir con ella._

 _Tsuna paró en seco. Abrió los ojos sorprendido._

— _¡¿Q-Qué?!_

— _Piensa en esto como tu primera cita con ella — soltó de lo más tranquilo el hitman — claro, depende de ti si tomas la oportunidad o no._

— _Y-Yo… n-no sé de que hablas Reborn — desvió la mirada de la de su tutor, pero su nerviosismo y el sonrojo fue lo suficientemente visible para el hitman._

— _¿Estás seguro?_

— _Haru y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación._

— _Pero lo importante es que la tengan, ¿o me equivoco? — aprovechó para tomarle el pelo._

 _Tsuna no supo que responder._

 _Reborn negó desaprobando la reacción de su alumno. A veces se preguntaba cuando maduraría en ese aspecto._

 _Ya tenía tiempo que se había percatado del cambio en el chico. Primero había comenzado después de una tarde en la que ambos habían regresado juntos de quien sabe qué lugar, desde ese día parecía que Tsuna había aprendido a ver más allá de las acciones de Haru y poco a poco prestaba más atención a lo que hacía. Continuamente lo había atrapado con la mirada puesta sobre la chica, y aunque en un principio solo parecía que su amistad se hacía más profunda, el aspecto que había llamado su atención haciéndolo tomar cartas en el asunto fue después del campamento._

 _Después de aquel día, un continuo sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del chico cuando se topaba con Haru, incluso aunque esta no le mirara._

 _A veces parecía más nervioso, y prefería sacarle la vuelta a la chica. Y aunque ahora parecía que ese "incidente" ya había pasado al olvido, lo cierto era que la atmosfera había cambiado._

 _Más del lado de Tsuna que del de Haru, y eso era lo más interesante para Reborn._

— _Haz lo que quieras, pero quizá no tengas más oportunidades — dijo, desapareciendo de la mirada de Tsuna._

 _El chico caminó cabizbajo hasta la sala, donde la chica ya lo esperaba._

— _¡Hahi! Pobre Lambo-chan — después de contarle lo ocurrido, Haru estaba completamente desanimada, por no decir preocupada por el pequeño bovino. — Tal vez debería prepararle un té. Creo que Tsuna-san debe descansar, ya que no es necesario salir, aprovecha para dormir mejor. Seguramente mañana tendrás mucho trabajo. Yo iré a ver a los niños._

 _Justo cuando la chica estaba por irse, Tsuna la sostuvo del brazo, sorprendiéndola._

— _Ya están cuidando de Lambo, no tienes que preocuparte — la miró sin soltarla. Por un momento guardo silencio, debatiéndose en sí debía decirle lo siguiente — Y-Ya que n-no tengo tanto tiempo libre… ¿t-te p-parece si vamos los dos?_

 _Ya estaba. Lo había dicho._

 _Pero en lugar de una respuesta, lo único que pudo ver fue el rostro confundido de Haru._

— _A-Ah, b-bueno, lo que pasa es q-que… y-yo… tengo los boletos. Y-Y pues no creo que debamos desperdiciarlos — balbuceó._

 _Lo más probable es que en ese momento estaba haciendo el ridículo._

— _Bueno, si Tsuna-san está de acuerdo en ir con Haru…_

 _Los ojos del chico se iluminaron de repente. Eso era un sí a su propuesta._

 _Sin dudarlo más, ambos salieron de la mansión. Y aunque en un principio Tsuna estaba nervioso, con el flujo de la conversación el tiempo había pasado rápido, a pesar de que la película no era del completo agrado del chico, aunque era lógico puesto que era una película para niños._

 _Hubo un momento, cuando la función ya estaba avanzada, en la que tratando de acomodarse en el asiento para no quedarse dormido Tsuna colocó su mano sobre la de Haru._

 _No pudo voltear a verla, pues sentía su rostro demasiado caliente así que seguramente estaba más rojo que un tomate. Y, contra todo pronóstico, ella también había permanecido inmóvil._

 _Tsuna respiró profundo. No podía echarse para atrás, y la verdad tampoco quería hacerlo._

 _Con mucho cuidado apretó más el agarre, y finalmente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Era una situación extraña pero reconfortante, aunque no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica en esos momentos. Así que, aunque dudoso, por fin se giró a verla._

 _Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica mantenía su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y tenía los ojos cerrados._

 _Se había quedado dormida._

 _Debía decir que estaba un poco decepcionado, aunque si hubiera estado despierta seguramente los nervios se habrían apoderado de él, y se vería aún más patético. Con cuidado atrajo la cabeza de Haru sobre su hombro, pues en su antigua posición terminaría por obtener un dolor de cuello._

 _Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y continuó tomando la mano de la chica._

 _Solo un poco más y la soltaría, antes de que despertará y se asustará. Era algo que quería disfrutar por un poco más de tiempo._

 _No se dio cuenta cuando Haru abrió los ojos, viendo sus manos entrelazadas y un lindo sonrojo decoró sus mejillas._

 _Había hecho todo lo posible para que Tsuna no se percatara que estuvo despierta todo el tiempo desde que había rozado su mano por accidente. Los nervios le habían ganado, así que su única opción fue fingir que dormía. Pero ahora, recargada sobre su hombro, temía que él fuera capaz de escuchar como su corazón latía demasiado rápido._

 _No estaba segura como había llegado todo a esa situación pero, por un momento, quería disfrutar el poder estar junto a Tsuna._

 _Deseaba poder estar a su lado siempre._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Una sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de los labios de Tsuna.

Desde que Haru estaba de nuevo en Italia, varios de los recuerdos de su juventud regresaban con mucha más frecuencia que antes. Quizá esa era la razón por la que se había dejado llevar aquella mañana, aunque esperaba que todo eso no afectara de alguna manera su convivencia.

— Vaya, parece que Sawada Tsunayoshi está muy feliz el día de hoy — la voz de la pelirroja, que llegaba con una taza de café, lo tomó por sorpresa — ¿sucedió algo bueno?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

Aryana le miró expectante. Ese chico era demasiado fácil de leer.

— Aunque para ser sincera, creo que desde hace ya varias semanas te ves más contento — bebió un sorbo de café, y ya que no obtuvo respuesta, decidió continuar: — Es debido a Haru, ¿no? Así que de verdad es ella la chica que no puedes olvidar, eh Tsunayoshi.

— Bueno, es verdad que estoy feliz por verla de nuevo — respondió. Seguramente si alguien lo escuchará lo vería como un hombre desconsiderado, pero sabía que Aryana era diferente del resto — pero la situación sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

La pelirroja miró con detenimiento al joven. Ella era curiosa por naturaleza, así que desde su llegada muchas preguntas habían surgido en su mente.

— ¿Sabes? — le llamó dejando un breve momento de pausa — No entiendo exactamente cuál fue la razón de su separación.

Tsuna parpadeó confundido.

— Me refiero a que si ambos se amaban, no veo una razón para no estar juntos.

— Fui yo quien no tomó en consideración lo que ella sentía. Siempre supe que estando en este mundo, muchas de las cosas que Haru quería hacer, serían imposibles. Tú mejor que yo, estás consciente de que tipo de mundo era la mafia antes.

— Sí, esa historia de que su padre estaba en Japón y quería verla como una profesional me la has dicho antes — se apresuró a responder.

— Ella dejó de amarme.

Aryana bajó la taza que sostenía. Negó con la cabeza.

— No había dicho nada hasta ahora porque nunca había visto a Haru y no sabía qué tipo de chica era. Pero si quieres mi opinión al respecto, es una tontería lo que estás diciendo.

El castaño alzó una ceja ante su comentario.

— Si yo fuera ella, no habría tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de que mis sueños eran otros, y de que en realidad tú no eras la persona adecuada para mí.

El castaño removió la cuchara en su café mientras escuchaba a Aryana.

Si Tsuna no captaba lo que intentaba decirle, tampoco le daría todas las respuestas.

— ¿Alguna vez la contactaste después de que se marchó? — preguntó repentinamente, atrayendo la mirada de sus orbes marrón — ¿Sabes que fue lo que hizo estando en Japón?

El Vongola bajó la mirada de nuevo.

Durante ese tiempo, no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en lo último que ella le había dicho al salir de su oficina rechazando su propuesta de matrimonio.  
Pero ahora que Aryana le hacía ver ese punto, él no había querido averiguar nada más, pues estaba seguro que lo que seguramente deseaba Haru era que la dejará tranquila.

Se había conformado con saber que mantenía comunicación con sus amigos, y que todo marchaba bien para ella.

Pero era hasta ahora, cuando se daba cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de Haru.

— Veo que no lo hiciste…

La voz de la chica lo regresó a la realidad.

— Aryana… — le llamó — ¿por qué estamos hablando de Haru? ¿No te incomoda esto?

Ella parpadeó, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Para nada — respondió con simpleza — en mi opinión, la única forma en la que lo nuestro puede funcionar, es cerrando el ciclo que no has terminado. Si continuas con esos "agujeros" de información, jamás podrás cerrarlos. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, y tengo confianza en mí misma de que puedo ser adecuada para estar contigo. No estoy intimidada en lo absoluto.

Definitivamente, esa chica no era igual al resto.

— Ah, y antes de que sea más tarde será mejor que vayas a tu casa. Temo que Gokudera esté aquí con un millón de dinamitas si te retrasas un segundo — bromeó haciendo reír al castaño. Ambos se pusieron de pie y entonces ella entregó una pequeña caja en manos del chico — Esto es para Haru. La última vez que hablamos dijo que le encantaba el pastel de fresa. Entrégaselo de mi parte, por favor.

Él lo sostuvo y le dio una última sonrisa antes de salir.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No había dejado de regañarse a sí misma una y otra vez por tener pensamientos tan ilusos en su interior. ¿Cómo es que había siquiera pensado que podía estar de nuevo a su lado como antes?

¿Por qué había dejado que su cercanía la cegará de tal manera que incluso estuvo a punto de cometer un error?

Sabía que corría el riesgo de que algo así sucediera estando allí. Pero se había engañado creyendo que podía manejar la situación de la mejor manera, pero con el paso de los días sentía como si fuera más difícil cumplir con su propósito.

¿Habría sido mejor negarse a vivir en el mismo lugar? Quizá, pero muy en su interior no era algo que pudiera hacer. También estaba el hecho de querer asegurarse de que la situación marchará bajo el rumbo que había previsto. Hasta ahora, todo parecía bien. Seguramente esa era la razón por la cual estaba bajando la guardia, pero nada le aseguraba que el peligro hubiera pasado.

Haru se sostuvo de la pared que llevaba a su habitación. Con cada pensamiento, su dolor de cabeza solo parecía aumentar.

Cerró los ojos, pero cuando sintió una mano sobre su frente, se sobresaltó.

— ¿Te sientes mal, Haru? — la cálida voz del chico la hizo parpadear sorprendida, y no supo cómo reaccionar — Pareces cansada.

Ella continúo sin decir una palabra, y Tsuna mostró una mayor preocupación. Mantuvo su mano sobre la frente de ella, y poco después bajó a su mejilla.

Cuando se dio cuenta del cabello húmedo de la chica, tomó la toalla que llevaba sobre sus hombros y la puso sobre su cabeza, ayudándola a secarse — Debes secar bien tu cabello para no enfermar— dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba de nuevo su amabilidad.

Eso era lo que lo hacía más difícil todavía.

— No tengo nada — con brusquedad retiro las manos del chico, apartándose de él.

Tsuna la miró confundido.

Haru, por su parte, abrió la puerta de su habitación ignorando al chico. Pero antes de entrar, giró hacia Tsuna para verlo.

— Tengo que pedirte un favor Tsuna — su tono era diferente, él pudo percibirlo de inmediato.

Incluso había vuelto a retirar el honorifico, como lo hizo cuando estaban juntos.

Hubo un silencio prolongado de parte de ambos.

— ¿Puedes mantener tu distancia de mí? — al final sus palabras salieron en forma de pregunta, aunque su idea no era esa. Pero la mirada de Tsuna la había hecho dudar una vez más — Pensé que no habría problema si vivíamos en el mismo lugar, después de todo, creo que el pasado ha quedado atrás para ambos.

No dijo nada, pero la expresión en el rostro del chico la hizo comprobar que sus palabras estaban siendo lo suficientemente claras.

— Pero mi plan no es regresar a como cuando éramos adolescentes — continúo — La única razón por la que he venido a Italia es para los preparativos de la boda de Kyoko-chan. Agradezco la amabilidad con la que me has tratado desde que llegué, pero no quiero que nadie malinterprete mis intenciones.

— Perdóname, por favor.

El castaño dijo esas palabras con la mirada baja. Sabía que lo más probable era que todo venía a raíz de sus acciones realizadas esa mañana. Al final, él también se había equivocado, y no quería que ella tomará la decisión de marcharse solo por culpa de lo que hacía.

Haru mordió su labio inferior. No sabía cómo es que se le había ocurrido decir tal cosa.

Por fin, el castaño levantó la mirada y, para sorpresa de Haru, una sonrisa amigable apareció en sus labios

— No volverá a suceder Haru. No tienes que preocuparte, voy a hacer lo que me pides.

Aquello era una clara muestra de cuanto había madurado ese chico. Pero, si era sincera, un dolor había aparecido en su pecho. Aunque claramente era culpa de ella y nadie más.

— Asegúrate de descansar bien. Si te sientes mal, puedes llamar a una de la mucamas — Tsuna entonces levantó el paquete que llevaba en su mano y del que Haru fue consciente solo hasta que se lo entregó — Es un regalo de parte de Aryana, está segura de que te gustara. Buenas noches.

Dio la media vuelta y caminó rumbo a su propia habitación.

Haru entró a su cuarto, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sentó sobre la cama.

 _«No me moveré de aquí hasta que te sientas mejor»_

Su cabeza dolía demasiado.

 _«No voy a irme de tu lado, Haru. Te lo prometo.»_

Sintió una opresión en su pecho, mucho más fuerte.

 _«C-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.»_

Llevó las manos hasta su rostro en un vano intento de detenerse.

 _«Te amo, Haru»_

Pero, para cuando se dio cuenta, varias lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas sin cesar.

— T-Tsuna… — sollozó.

Toda esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos, de momentos a su lado. Había una historia que ella nunca creyó que habría, pero igual se había esfumado.

 _«Tsunayoshi y yo podríamos habernos llevado bien. Hubiéramos sido buenos amigos, pero estabas tú… »_

Esta vez, otra voz apareció en su mente.

 _«Esto no habría pasado si no estuvieras cerca de él.»_

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Eso era algo que no podía olvidar, la razón por la cual había tomado esa decisión.

Recostada sobre su cama, lloró hasta que el cansancio la rindió.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Lo sé, no tienen que decirme, siempre doy las mismas vueltas al asunto, pero... el proximo capítulo por fin nos contará un poco más lo que tanto quieren saber :P No sé preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en eso. Solo quisiera saber si hay algo que no les guste de la historia, si quieren que mejoré algo, o si quieren que deje el drama y pase a la acción(?) :v

Ya saben que acepto todo tipo de consejos ;) Perdón si hay algún error ortografico, trate de dar una revisada pero uno nunca sabe que se le pueda pasar :)  
Me alegraría mucho saber que piensan de la historia, y porque no, saber si tienen alguna teoría o si creen que algo vaya a suceder.  
Este mes, y abril siempre son muy ocupados para mí, pero intentaré que aunque sea un poco más corto, haya capitulo en las proximas semanas *3*

Me despido, y espero que tenga una excelente semana :)

 **Especial agradecimiento a:** Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran, Hiyori Ishida, okita kagura, Leslie y Angelacorus :)

 ** _LESLIE:_ Thanks :) La verdad me gustaría contestarte apropiadamente, pero mi inglés es muy malo xD aún así, estoy muy contenta de que le hayas dado una oportunidad a la historia, y que te haya gustado. Concuerdo contigo en que Gokudera es un idiota(?) :v pero así lo amo *3* GRACIAS :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es de mi propiedad. Podemos disfrutar de esta obra gracias a la gran Amano-san, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente por diversión. Si fuera mío habría hecho a Haru la protagonista y con todo un harem(?) :v

 **Notas Autora:** *se esconde* Ya sé, no me peguen, la verdad ya no tengo ni cara para venir a decir algo respecto a la historia. Solo debo admitir que cada día me cuesta más escribir... y no, no es que me canse (si pudieran ver cuantos borradores tengo T-T) pero creo que por fin me estoy convirtiendo en adulta y dedico demasiado tiempo a otras cosas, por lo que he abandonado todo lo que me gustaba... todos mi hobbies! ¡Mi vida es horrible! (?) Bueno, no es horrible, pero si he tenido mi tiempo MUY, pero MUY reducido.  
Como les dije la vez pasada, no pienso dejar esta historia hasta acabarla, aunque me cueste la vida. Nunca he dejado algo inconcluso y esta no sera la primera vez, pero creo que si me tomara algún tiempo.

Y, como si mi vida no fuera cansada ya, esto que tenía planeado como algo ligero... pues digamos que ha tomado un rumbo más... ¿cómo decirlo? Serio. Creo que dejar pasar mucho tiempo para actualizarlo han hecho replantearme la historia, por lo que estoy pensando en cosas de manera más detallada y eso me lleva a tener que hacer una investigación cuidadosa... en fin.  
Como sé que es aburrido leer sobre mí, ya no diré nada... y tampoco prometeré nada xD ¡Solo pido su clemencia y que no dejen de leerme!  
Desde aquí les mando un abrazo y gracias por seguir con esta historia :)

Nos leemos abajito ;)

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) pero intentaré que no sea tan obvio :v

 **Aclaraciones:** _Cursiva- Flashback, Recuerdos, palabras extranjeras(?), etc..._ «Pensamientos» _... **Negritas: Especificaciones o palabras recalcadas.** _

**Fic dedicado a:** _Esta historia esta completamente dedicada a **Hiyori Ishida**. Esta chica es una persona MUY especial para mí, es quien me ha acompañado a lo largo de mis historias y que aguanta todos los retrasos que tengo xD ¡GRACIAS! Y sobre todo, llena de color mi vida con todos esos preciosos regalos que me hace. Para ti con todo mi amor *3*_

* * *

• **Waiting for you •**

 **.**

 **(…)**

 **Capítulo V**

* * *

 _Contemplar a Tsuna cada día se había convertido en el hábito de Haru Miura._

 _Era el sueño que se había convertido en una realidad. Parecía mentira pero, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos; cada vez que la miraba, que tomaba su mano, o le daba un beso, ella se sonrojaba como si fuera la primera vez._

 _Tsuna le había dado tantas cosas a su vida que en ocasiones se preguntaba qué era lo que ella podía hacer por él._

 _¿Cómo podía proteger la sonrisa que ella tanto amaba?_

— _¿Pasa algo, Haru? — preguntó el castaño al darse cuenta que su novia llevaba un buen rato de pie junto a la puerta, mirándolo._

— _¿¡Hahi!? — exclamó al saberse descubierta — No es nada Tsuna._

— _Estaba hablando contigo pero parecías en otro mundo — respondió el chico cerrando el folder que tenía en las manos — Decía que en un rato más iré a la reunión de la que te platique ayer, y estaba pensando que Gokudera-kun debería acompañarte cuando vayas a la mansión de Dino-san._

— _¿¡Gokudera-san!? ¿Quieres que Haru sea asesinada? — exclamó de inmediato — Si Gokudera-san se da cuenta que en lugar de ir contigo tendrá que acompañar a Haru no dejará de reclamar en todo el camino._

 _Una risilla escapó de Tsuna, se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar cerca de ella._

— _Vamos Haru, sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola — dijo abrazándola mientras le daba un beso en la frente — Además, él sabe que a esta reunión solo iremos Hibari-san y yo. Y no importa que tan gruñón sea Gokudera-kun, él más que nadie se preocupa por el bienestar de la familia._

 _Haru suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tsuna, correspondiendo el abrazo._

 _No podía negar que eso era verdad._

— _¿Y ya le has dicho?_

— _Lo llame, así que ya debe estar viniendo para acá._

— _¡Hahi! Entonces mejor me voy, Haru prefiere verlo hasta que haya dejado de quejarse — dijo soltándose repentinamente._

 _Tsuna volvió a reír y la detuvo jalando una de sus manos._

— _¿No se te olvida algo antes de irte? — sonrió._

 _Haru también sonrió y poco después hizo una mueca desentendida._

— _No sé a qué se refiere Tsuna~ desu— bromeó._

— _¿Segura?_

 _El chico sonrió de lado y la acercó más a él._

 _Aún parecía increíble para Haru que ambos hubieran cambiado tanto, y es que aunque ya se acostumbraba a su nueva faceta, estaba segura que para su yo del pasado hubiera sido imposible siquiera imaginar esos acercamientos._

— _Veamos… quizá Haru olvido… ¿esto? — dio un fugaz beso en los labios del castaño._

— _Mmm… así es, pero por alguna razón eso no me deja satisfecho._

 _Haru sintió un cosquilleo cuando un suave beso fue depositado en sus labios por parte de Tsuna, y entonces ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para profundizarlo más._

 _Aunque sonará cursi, para Haru siempre era mágico desde la primera vez que se habían besado._

— _Décimo… — un toque y el llamado del guardián de la tormenta los hizo separarse, y antes de que éste abriera la puerta dio un último beso en la frente de Haru._

— _Gokudera-kun que bueno que estas aquí._

— _Lamento la interrupción Décimo — Gokudera dio una mirada a Haru y después volvió la vista a Tsuna — aún necesito entregarle unas hojas a Irie. Estaba buscando al idiota del beisbol, pero como siempre tengo que hacer todo yo — chistó._

— _Si no hay ningún problema — interrumpió la de mirada chocolate — Haru puede llevárselos, de cualquier forma voy a pasar por la habitación de Irie-san._

— _Ja, ¿y podrás hacerlo mujer? — se burló — si eres tan tonta que hasta en el jardín te pierdes._

— _Haru no es tonta… y tampoco se pierde — replicó._

— _Vamos chicos — tranquilizó el líder — ¿Me harías ese favor, Haru? Necesito hablar con Gokudera-kun._

— _Sí — sonrió con alegría la chica mientras quitaba los papeles de la mano del peliplata y le sacaba la lengua._

 _Gokudera chistó, y después de que Haru se fue se volvió hacia Tsuna._

— _Gokudera-kun como sabes voy a ir a la reunión con Hibari-san, así que probablemente regrese tarde._

 _Gokudera solo frunció el ceño. Estaba por demás decir que era inconcebible para él que la mano derecha del Décimo no fuera a esa reunión, pero tampoco podía quejarse._

— _Haru va a salir esta tarde — prosiguió Tsuna — así que me gustaría que fueras con ella. Solo serán un par de horas._

— _Está bien, Décimo._

 _La respuesta tan apacible de su guardián no fue sorpresa para Tsuna. Sabía que por mucho que él peleará con su novia, la apreciaba como una amiga._

— _Hay otra cosa en la que me gustaría que me ayudarás Gokudera-kun — pausó un momento — Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Haru, y estaba pensando comprar un anillo. No quiero algo muy llamativo, prefiero que..._

 _Tsuna se detuvo al ver la expresión de sorpresa del peliplata._

— _Décimo… usted va…_

— _Lo he pensado mucho durante estas semanas. Y, desde que Haru y yo salimos soy más feliz… creo más en mí mismo — Tsuna sonrió con ternura — Con ella me siento completo porque tiene cosas de las que yo carezco, después de descubrir todos esos sentimientos supe que quiero permanecer junto a ella para siempre._

 _Gokudera pudo ver la determinación en la mirada de su jefe. Esa mujer en verdad había logrado que Tsuna se enamorara de ella._

— _Hay uno que vi el otro día — continúo Tsuna — pero no es muy típico para ser un anillo de compromiso, no estoy seguro si será adecuado, entonces necesito ver más opciones. ¿Crees poder ir a las joyerías de la ciudad? Perdón por darte más trabajo Gokudera-kun, sé que estas ocupado pero…_

— _No es ninguna molestia Décimo — le interrumpió el peliplata — es un honor que me confíe esto tan importante. Yo… estoy muy contento por usted. Sé que cualquiera que usted elija le gustará a la mujer est… a Haru. Yo me encargaré de traerle los mejores modelos._

— _Gracias Gokudera-kun. Entonces te mostraré lo que tengo en mente ¿sí?_

 _El peliplata mostró una semi sonrisa al ver a Tsuna. Definitivamente ahora lucía mucho más feliz._

— _Una cosa más — habló nuevamente el castaño — Eres una de las personas en las que más confío, por eso quiero que seas tú quien se encargue de la protección de Haru._

— _Lo haré Décimo — respondió firme — no importa que tan tonta y molesta sea esa mujer, voy a cuidarla como si fuera usted mismo._

 _El castaño sonrió al escucharlo._

— _No importa lo que digas, te preocupas por ella ¿verdad?_

— _Tsk… solo lo hago porque será su esposa — respondió de mala gana mientras desviaba la mirada._

 _Tsuna guardó silencio reprimiendo una risa._

 _No podía quejarse, tenía una familia muy peculiar y unida._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

— _Haru tendrá que prepararse psicológicamente para aguantar a Gokudera-san hoy. Por más que Tsuna diga lo contrario, sé que solo se la pasará insultando y maldiciendo._

 _La chica no había dejado de murmurar desde que había salido de la oficina y por todo el pasillo hasta el taller de Irie. No iba a permitir que las burlas y groserías de ese "patán" la pusieran de mal humor aquella tarde._

 _Entre pensamientos y susurros llegó hasta la puerta para tocar y esperar una respuesta._

 _Espero un par de minutos y al no escuchar ningún ruido abrió para poder entrar. No era la primera vez que Haru hacía eso, después de todo era ella quien se encargaba siempre de llevarle la comida cuando éste se la pasaba encerrado trabajando como era su costumbre._

 _Al abrir se dio cuenta de que el cuarto estaba vacío, además de desordenado, pero de Irie no había ni rastro por algún lado._

— _«Supongo que debo dejar esto en un lugar donde pueda verlo» — pensó mientras arreglaba el escritorio para poder dejar el documento sin que se revolviera con otra cosa._

 _Si eso pasaba seguramente Gokudera volvería a reclamarle._

 _Su mirada chocolate examinó curiosa el lugar, siempre que entraba a ese cuarto algo nuevo aparecía, como si el chico de anteojos se dedicará a coleccionar puros objetos que Haru no sabía ni para que servían._

 _Su vista se centro principalmente en un frasco que yacía a la orilla, conteniendo unas pequeñas esferas en tono rosa._

 _Haru suspiró, solo a alguien tan descuidado como Irie se le ocurriría dejar en tan mal posición algo que podría caer y romperse. Y si era importante seguro lo lamentaría._

— _Haru no duda que un día Irie-san termine con una fractura por este desorden — negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba para acomodar aquel frasco de manera que no cayera._

 _Sin embargo, al moverla pudo darse cuenta que una de aquellas pequeñas esferas se encontraba fuera, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar ésta ya había rodado por la orilla cayendo cerca de sus pies y estrellándose con el piso._

 _Una nube rosa apareció de la nada y Haru sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin su consentimiento, como si fuera muy ligera._

 _Recordaba perfectamente esa sensación, aunque habían pasado ya algunos años desde la última vez que había sentido eso. ¡Ella definitivamente estaba viajando al futuro!_

 _La pregunta ahora era…_

 _¿Cuál sería la vida de su yo del futuro? ¿Estaría casada con Tsuna?_

 _Se avergonzó un poco por sus pensamientos. Era demasiado curiosa._

 _Pero…_

 _¿Y si en lugar de eso aparecía en un lugar completamente desconocido? Cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo de repente un mal presentimiento._

 _Sintió por fin como su cuerpo se detenía. La frialdad recibió a su cuerpo, reconociendo de inmediato que se trataba del piso húmedo. Un quejido la alertó aún antes de abrir los ojos, mientras un escalofrió la recorría de pies a cabeza._

 _Ya no estaba segura de abrir los ojos._

 _Escuchó pasos no muy lejos de ella, y eso fue suficiente para obligarla a enfrentar aquello que ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba. Se asustó cuando pudo darse cuenta que tanto sus pies como sus manos se encontraban encadenados._

 _Pero eso no fue más que el preámbulo de lo que sus ojos visualizaron a continuación. Dentro de aquel cuarto gris oscuro una escena mucho peor se desarrollaba._

 _Aquel piso estaba lleno de sangre, había armas por todo el lugar. Ese lugar era un completo campo de batalla._

 _Reprimió todo sonido cuando alcanzo a ver cuerpos tirados._

 _1, 2, 3…_

 _Abrió los ojos llena de terror cuando reconoció aquellos cabellos plateados que conocía a la perfección._

— _¿¡Go… Gokudera-san!? — tembló al saber que no era una ilusión._

 _Las personas que estaban tiradas en el piso, llenos de sangre y golpes, no eran otros más que sus amigos. Todos, incluso Hibari…_

 _Haru se angustió._

 _El más cercano a ella era Gokudera, aunque no era capaz de ver su rostro, sabía que era él. Estaba inmóvil, recostado boca abajo y con un gran hilo de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo._

 _Quiso acercarse como pudo, pero las cadenas que la sujetaban se lo impidieron._

 _Necesitaba verlo para asegurarse de que… negó con la cabeza. ¡Claro que debía estar bien, era uno de los guardianes más fuertes de Tsuna!_

 _Quería creer eso, pero no pudo evitar que el miedo comenzará a invadirla logrando que lagrimas se formaran en esos ojos. Estiró la mano en un intento de alcanzar la mano de Gokudera que estaba extendida hacia ella, como si él también quisiera alcanzarla._

 _Pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando un pie piso la mano del guardián de la tormenta. Fue pisoteado tan fuerte, pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo reaccionar. ¿Por qué estaban tratándolo de esa manera?_

— _D-Déjelo… D-Deje de hacer e-esto… — fue lo único que Haru pudo decir en medio del llanto que ya había surgido._

— _Parece que por fin has despertado… Sawada Haru…_

 _Era una voz apacible, pero ella pudo percibir la malicia en su tono._

 _Su mirada se dirigió de inmediato al dueño de esa voz, chocando con unos ojos aguamarina que le miraban con fijeza._

— _¿Q-Quién… Quién es usted…?_

 _El hombre frente a ella la examinó sin responder su pregunta._

— _Vaya, no esperaba que la esposa de Décimo Vongola despertará con este aspecto, pero… — acercó su rostro al de ella — parece algo interesante._

 _Haru tembló cuando aquel hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y piel blanca tomó su mentón con rudeza para que lo viera fijamente._

— _Sé una buena chica — sonrió._

 _Haru no supo qué hacer. Esa mirada la dejaba congelada, el hombre que estaba frente a ella había dañado a sus amigos, eso era seguro._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso en el futuro? ¿Quién era ese hombre? Haru estaba segura que nunca, desde su llegada a Italia, había visto a esa persona._

— _N-No… N-No la toques…_

 _El corazón de Haru se detuvo. Fue apenas un susurró, pero ella sabía perfectamente que esa voz le pertenecía a Tsuna._

 _Sus ojos rápidamente lo buscaron en ese lugar._

— _¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! — ella rehusó el agarre del hombre y gritó con desesperación al ver al castaño._

 _Se dio cuenta que respiraba con dificultad, apenas y estaba de rodillas. Uno de sus ojos se mantenía cerrado por la herida que había en él, la sangre brotaba desde una sus cejas. Pero su mirada seguía siendo agresiva._

— _T-Te dije… q-que no le pusieras una mano encima… — el chico hablaba con dificultad._

 _Haru lloraba aún más. Tsuna estaba muy malherido._

 _El hombre se puso de pie, con mirada fría observó al Vongola._

— _Creí que ya había terminado contigo — habló — pero eres bastante resistente._

— _D-Déjala ir… — Tsuna se apoyó en una mano — lo que querías estas a punto de lograrlo…_

— _Te equivocas Tsunayoshi, aún me falta resolver esto con ella._

 _Haru vio a los dos hombres. Si esto continuaba, Tsuna… él…_

— _Sabes que es lo que ella piensa. No funcionará aunque te deshagas de mí._

 _El de cabellos cenizos frunció el ceño._

— _Tengo muchos métodos Tsunayoshi— se acercó a paso lento hasta llegar al castaño._

 _Tsuna soltó un quejido cuando éste lo tomó del cabello para poder mirar su rostro. Haru temió que volviera a golpearlo._

— _La haré implorar mi nombre con lágrimas — susurró cerca del chico — lástima que no estarás para verlo._

 _El rostro de Tsuna enfureció al escucharlo. Empuño su mano para poder golpearlo, pero sus movimientos eran tan lentos y débiles debido a sus heridas que el hombre no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esquivarlo._

 _Soltó una carcajada._

— _¿Qué es lo que cruzó por tu cabeza Tsunayoshi? Si estando bien no pudiste dañarme, ¿crees que ahora lo harás?_

— _¡Detente!_

 _El grito de Haru fue demasiado tarde, pues aquel hombre ya había golpeado a Tsuna en el estomago, logrando que escupiera más sangre._

 _Haru estaba desesperada por zafarse. No podía seguir viendo como Tsuna sufría._

— _Me canse de esto. Te he concedido demasiado tiempo Tsunayoshi, creo que es hora de terminarlo._

 _Tsuna respiraba con más dificultad mientras sostenía su estómago. Busco la mirada de Haru, sabía que seguramente ella estaba muy asustada._

 _No esperaba que la versión más joven de su esposa estuviera viendo todo aquello. No quería dañarla de esa manera. Pero en las condiciones en las que estaba no podía hacer mucho._

— _N-No llores, Haru… — intentó tranquilizarla, pero eso solo consiguió más llanto de parte de ella — Todo va estar bien. No va a suceder nada, confía en mí. Yo voy a estar contigo._

 _Haru sintió como su corazón se estrujó. No era el momento de que dijera esas mentiras, ¿por qué intentaba hacerla sentir mejor con esas palabras?_

— _T-Tsuna… — ella lloró aún más._

— _Es una bonita promesa Tsunayoshi… — escuchó de nuevo al hombre — pero no es bueno que prometas algo que no vas a cumplir._

 _Los ojos de Tsuna le miraron con odio._

— _Así me gusta — sonrió — No sería gratificante matar al Décimo Vongola mostrándose de manera patética._

 _El nerviosismo invadió de nuevo a Haru cuando vio el arma con la que ese hombre estaba acercándose a Tsuna. Él le apunto directamente a la cabeza._

— _¡No, Tsuna! — gritó ella._

 _No podía permitir que eso pasara. ¡Estúpidas cadenas! Si tan solo…_

— _¡Haru! — escuchó como Tsuna la llamaba con voz fuerte, de inmediato pudo ver la determinación en su mirada — Cierra los ojos._

 _Ella negó._

— _Tienes que confiar en mí — le rogó — no creas nada de lo que él te diga. — Escuchó la risa del sujeto, pero no hizo caso — Ahora por favor, cierra los ojos._

 _No quería que nada le pasara, pero tampoco podía hacer algo. Los ojos suplicantes de Tsuna terminaron por convencerla, y entonces, no tuvo otra opción que obedecerlo._

 _Tsuna la miró con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro._

— _Adiós Tsunayoshi._

 _Nuevamente, el corazón de Haru se detuvo cuando el estruendo de una bala se escuchó por todo el lugar, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Sus manos temblaron al imaginar lo que había sucedido._

 _Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que algo era arrastrado hasta ella._

 _Ese hombre jalaba a Tsuna del cabello, dejándolo caer en las piernas de ella._

— _T-Tsuna… T-Tsuna… — sollozó aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida del castaño._

 _Las lágrimas cayeron sobre ese rostro herido, que no reaccionaba ante su llanto. Un solo instante tuvo para acariciar su mejilla en medio de lágrimas antes de que fuera levantada con brusquedad de un brazo._

— _¡Suélteme! — esta vez, aún con lágrimas en aquella mirada chocolate, le vio con desprecio — ¿Por qué le hizo esto a Tsuna? ¿Por qué?_

 _El hombre sonrió, mientras respondía con voz gélida: — Esto no habría sucedido si no estuvieras cerca de él Haru… Las cosas hubieran sido tan sencillas, pero terminaste involucrando a los guardianes de Tsunayoshi._

 _Su agarre se intensifico, aumentando el dolor de la chica._

— _Aunque seguramente no sabes nada de esto… — prosiguió — pero tú fuiste la causa, desde el primer día que hiciste que nos conociéramos él y yo. No, en realidad Tsunayoshi y yo podríamos habernos llevado bien. Hubiéramos sido buenos amigos, pero estabas tú… eras su esposa y eso fue suficiente para que no pudiéramos lograrlo. Si fueras una chica obediente y te hubieras alejado de él, las cosas serían diferentes._

 _Fue arrojada al piso, nuevamente al lado del cuerpo de Tsuna._

 _¿Todo eso era su culpa? ¿Era ella quien había causado la muerte de Tsuna y sus amigos? ¿Hubiera podido evitar toda esa masacre?_

— _Ahora es el momento de divertirnos, Haru…_

 _No pudo evitar temblar al escucharlo._

 _Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente y Haru supo que el hombre frente a ella era capaz de muchas cosas._

 _Un repentino "bum" se escuchó y la nube rosa que la envolvió cubrió la imagen de ese hombre desapareciendo de su vista._

 _Tan rápido como se había ido, regresó al cuarto de Irie._

 _Pero, aunque se dio cuenta del cambio, de que había regresado… su cuerpo seguía temblando. Ver sus ropas manchadas le confirmó que eso era una realidad en un futuro no muy lejano._

 _Miró a su alrededor aún confundida, continuaba vacío. Unas manchas en el piso la sorprendieron. Quizá su yo del futuro también se encontraba herida, no lo dudaba al recordar la mirada de ese tipo._

 _Como pudo se puso de pie, limpio un poco y se marchó antes de que alguien llegara._

 _Aunque caminó, sus piernas temblaban sin las fuerzas para sostenerla._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Lo primero que hizo fue bañarse y cambiarse, estaba agradecida de que Tsuna hubiera salido y nadie más la hubiera molestado._

 _Su rostro se descompuso al recordar el futuro que les aguardaba. Las palabras de ese hombre resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Si continuaba así no iba a poder estar tranquila._

 _Salió de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina, tenía que hacer algo pero… ¿qué era capaz de hacer alguien tan débil y tonta como ella?_

 _Hundida en sus pensamientos, solo reaccionó hasta que choco contra alguien. Unos ojos verdes la miraron molesto._

— _Mujer estúpida, estoy esperando cuando rayos iremos con Cavallon… — se detuvo cuando percibió que aquellos vivaces ojos parecían más bien tristes. Su frente sudaba y había tomado un aspecto pálido. — Oie, ¿qué te pasa?_

 _Ella agachó la cabeza y negó. No podía ver a Gokudera a los ojos sin recordar el daño que él también había recibido._

— _Haru está bien — respondió e intento darle la vuelta, pero sus rodillas fallaron._

 _Gokudera la sostuvo de los hombros._

— _¿A esto le llamas estar bien? Incluso tienes fiebre._

— _No es nada serio, Haru va a… — la joven calló cuando sintió como era cargada en brazos del peliplata._

 _Gokudera empujó la puerta de regreso a su cuarto._

— _No vas a salir a ningún lado mujer. Si te sentías mal debiste habérselo dicho al Décimo, pero siempre estas pensando que eres una molestia._

 _Los ojos de Haru se humedecieron. No quería ese futuro para ninguno de ellos._

 _El chico carraspeó al verla: — Quiero decir, eres una molestia, pero el Décimo no lo cree así — escupió mientras la recostaba en su cama— Voy a mandar a alguien para que te traiga agua y un poco de medicina. Si te sientes peor dime para llamar a Shamal. Ahora descansa._

 _El peliplata salió dejando a Haru._

 _Ojala pudiera descansar, pero su mente no hacía otra cosa más que recordar lo que había visto. La forma en que habían sido tratados, no quería ni imaginar lo que había sucedido antes de que ella llegara, tan solo cinco minutos la habían dejado horrorizada._

 _No se percató del tiempo avanzado, y ella ni siquiera había podido dormir un instante._

 _Solo hasta que Tsuna abrió la puerta de su habitación supo que era más de media noche._

— _Perdón, ¿te desperté? — se acercó hasta sentarse a la orilla. Haru lo imitó erguiéndose — Gokudera-kun me dijo que estabas enferma. ¿Cómo sigues?_

— _Estoy bien, es solo que Haru no puede dormir._

 _Tsuna la miró dudoso, acercó su frente a la de ella tocando su mejilla con la mano._

— _Parece que ya no tienes fiebre, pero voy a quedarme hasta que puedas dormir._

 _Haru miró aquellos ojos cariñosos y esa caricia tierna que le transmitía tanta paz. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero reprimió las ganas de llorar. En su lugar se acercó para abrazarlo._

— _¿Pasa algo? — preguntó un confundido Tsuna, pero él también se aferró a ella._

— _Haru solo quiere sentir los abrazos de Tsuna — sonrió mintiendo para ambos — Me dejaste mucho tiempo hoy._

 _Tsuna miró a su novia haciendo un mohín. Acarició los cabellos de la chica._

— _Pero ya estoy aquí. Y ahora será difícil que te deshagas de mí — sonrió para ella — Tienes que recordar que siempre estaré a tu lado, y-yo me encargaré de cuidarte — él volvió a aferrarse de ella._

 _Haru se acurrucó en el hombro del chico. No lloraría, no delante de él._

— _Haru también va a cuidar de Tsuna siempre…_

 _No podía permitir que nada pasara a la persona que ella amaba._

 _La decisión ya estaba tomada._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _«Tú fuiste la causa, desde el primer día que hiciste que nos conociéramos él y yo»_

Se removió entre las sábanas.

 _«Si fueras una chica obediente y te hubieras alejado de él, las cosas serían diferentes»_

En medio de lágrimas, Haru despertó. Nuevamente había soñado con _él_. Ese rostro que ni siquiera había conocido, pero que helaba su sangre con tan solo recordarlo. Después de tres años los recuerdos permanecían como aquella vez.

¿Habría sido una buena decisión?

Hubo muchos días desde que se fue en los que se preguntaba lo mismo. Y ahora, estando en esa casa de nuevo y teniendo a Tsuna tan cerca, nuevamente dudaba. Aunque él mantuviera su promesa de no acercarse, sus sentimientos podrían traicionarla.

Probablemente lo mejor sería salir de nuevo de esa casa…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _« ¿Sabes que fue lo que hizo estando en Japón? »_

La pregunta de Aryana permaneció en su mente desde esa tarde. Toda su conversación había sugerido que algo extraño había en las decisiones de Haru.

¿Quizás había otra razón? Porque si se dejaba guiar por las palabras de Aryana podría ser posible que Haru aún continuara enamorada de él.

Tsuna se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando la cercanía que ambos habían tenido esa mañana. Ella no lo había rechazado. Por un instante había sentido como ella también deseaba que ese beso se realizara.

Negó con la cabeza.

Averiguar más del tema solo tendría dos resultados: decepción o ilusión. Y al final, éste último le llevaría también a la decepción. Era una apuesta que tal vez tendría un mal resultado.

— Creí que ya se había marchado a dormir Décimo — la aparición de su mano derecha en el umbral de la puerta lo regresaron a la realidad.

— Estaba terminando unos pendientes que había — respondió.

Hubo un silencio prolongado entre ambos. Algo preocupaba a su jefe, Gokudera lo sabía.

— Necesito que me averigües algo Gokudera-kun— Tsuna le miró sereno — Quiero saber todo lo que hizo Haru cuando salió de esta mansión hace tres años. No omitas ningún detalle.

Gokudera le miró confundido, pero no contradijo su orden ni pidió explicaciones.

— Y otra cosa Gokudera-kun… no dejes que Haru se entere.

El peliplata asintió saliendo de la oficina.

No esperaba esa petición después de tantos años, pero eso solo significaba que algo extraño pasaba.

Pero, sin importar que fuera, él tomaría cartas en el asunto esta vez.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El desayuno inicio normal esa mañana, pero la ausencia de Tsuna hizo que Haru se preguntara si era a raíz de lo que ella había pedido la noche anterior.

Sin embargo su duda fue disipada cuando, casi para terminar, Tsuna entró a prisa acomodándose el saco de su traje negro.

— Lo siento, hoy no desayunaré — habló para todos los presentes y después se dirigió al pelinegro — Yamamoto tengo que ir a ver al Sr. Varleon, acaban de llegar esta mañana de Londres. Ya avise a Gokudera-kun. — Bebió un poco de jugo — Dentro de dos días daremos una cena de bienvenida para ellos, así que quiero que organices la seguridad, y llames a Alain para que también venga.

— Claro Tsuna — respondió con tranquilidad el guardián.

El castaño salió apenas despidiéndose dejando al resto. Cuando terminaron, los más jóvenes también salieron cada uno a sus propias responsabilidades, dejando solo a Haru y Yamamoto.

Después de unos minutos, la primera en hablar fue la chica.

— ¿Crees poder hablar hoy con Tsuna-san? — preguntó ganándose la mirada del pelinegro — Me gustaría que hablaras con él por mí, he pensado y creo que lo más conveniente es que de ahora en adelante me hospede en un hotel.

— ¿Y por qué esa decisión tan repentina Haru?

En realidad no supo que contestar a esa pregunta. La mirada de Takeshi la escudriñaba.

Él sonrió.

— Creo que sería mejor que tú se lo dijeras. Tsuna va a entenderte. — Yamamoto se puso de pie — pero te recomiendo que esperes un poco más. Las personas que acaban de llegar son importantes para él, así que seguramente estará muy ocupado estos días.

Haru asintió, él tenía razón.

No la perjudicaría esperar dos días más, después de esa cena ella se marcharía de nuevo.

 _Continuara…._

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bien esto llegó a su fin... el capitulo como se podrán dar cuenta, por fin, POR FIN! nos revela la razón por la cual Haru abandono a Tsuna. Quiza sea algo trivial... algo de menor importancia... no sé. ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes en lugar de la primavera? ¿Se habrían marchado? ¿Se hubieran quedado? Espero poder saber sus opiniones al respecto.

Todavía falta mucho para esclarecer todo este asunto, y si soy sincera... no estoy contenta con el resultado de este capitulo. No me gusto como quedó, pero tampoco se de que otra manera podría escribirlo para seguir con su atención en la historia. Necesito pulirme más en ese aspecto, si notan algo diferente en mi escritura... es mi cansancio supongo.

Espero sus opiniones, y mandenme su buena vibra para que el siguiente capitulo salga rápido y más decente que este xD  
Solo me resta decir que la historia estrena nueva portada! ¿No es preciosa? *3* A este tipo de regalos me refiero cuando hablo de mi **Hiyorin.** Así que ya saben, la artista que decora esta historia es Hiyori Ishida. ¡Admiren su talento!

Gracias, y espero que continuen sintonizandome(?) Ja ne! ;)

 **Especial agradecimiento a:** Hiyori Ishida, angelacorus, okita kagura, Nikopelucas , Lizvet Ardray-Ku, Nami, Sion K y Mariana Romero

 **¡Gracias por sus preciosos reviews! Ahora mismo no tuve tiempo, pero en el siguiente capitulo (espero sea pronto xD) contestaré los "guest" :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es de mi propiedad. Podemos disfrutar de esta obra gracias a la gran Amano-san, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente por diversión. Si fuera mío habría hecho a Haru la protagonista y con todo un harem(?) :v

 **Notas Autora:** Bien, como siempre estoy reportandome a esta hora xD Y pues... ¿qué les digo? Ya saben que estoy tan loca que hay ocasiones en las que pasan MESES en que no actualizo y hay otras (como esta :v) en las que no tardo tanto, creo que solo tarde un poco más de una semana ¿no?  
Bueno, todo esto no lo podría hacer sin su apoyo y sus reviews. La verdad siempre me emociona que me dejen aunque sea un pequeño review. Y no solo eso, más personas siguen agregando la historia a favoritos o siguiendola :) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
Tambien he podido seguir gracias a mi querida Hiyorin *3* Su ánimo siempre me alienta, y hasta me inspira ;)  
Ya no los aburro... contaría algunas cosas, pero la verdad es que mi vida no es tan interesante(?) xD Ahora si, los dejo con la actualización de hoy.

Nos leemos abajito ;)

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) pero intentaré que no sea tan obvio :v

 **Aclaraciones:** _Cursiva- Flashback, Recuerdos, palabras extranjeras(?), etc..._ «Pensamientos» _... **Negritas: Especificaciones o palabras recalcadas.**_

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Esta historia esta completamente dedicada a **Hiyori Ishida**. Esta chica es una persona MUY especial para mí, es quien me ha acompañado a lo largo de mis historias y que aguanta todos los retrasos que tengo xD ¡GRACIAS! Y sobre todo, llena de color mi vida con todos esos preciosos regalos que me hace. Para ti con todo mi amor *3*_

* * *

• **Waiting for you •**

 **.**

 **(…)**

 **Capítulo VI**

* * *

— _No será demasiado grande, de hecho los más cercanos para mí son ustedes, y por su parte él no tendrá muchos invitados._

— Entonces es posible que la boda se celebre aquí en la mansión, tal y como querías Kyoko-chan. La terraza es lo suficientemente grande — al escuchar la emoción de su mejor amiga del otro lado de la línea, Haru no podía evitar emocionarse también.

— _Perfecto. La invitación será en tonos veraniegos, pronto tendré la muestra y te la enviaré para que veas la decoración, ¿sí?_

Ambas chicas habían estado en una larga plática desde esa mañana para tocar detalles de la boda. Haru quería invertir todo su tiempo en eso para dejar de pensar en otras cosas.

Sus orbes se posaron en los jóvenes que estaban a distancia de ella.

Ellos eran su compañía todo el tiempo. Básicamente, el que todos los guardianes estuvieran atendiendo diferentes asuntos le daba la libertad para ayudar a Kyoko, aunque si miraba el lado malo, menos personas significaba más encuentros con Tsuna.

Soltó un suspiro.

— _¿Haru-chan?_ — la voz de su amiga la devolvió a la realidad. — _Supe que quieres irte a un hotel, me lo contó Yamamoto-kun_ — Kyoko había cambiado su tono a uno triste — _Después de todo… creo que fue algo difícil lo que te pedí… ¿verdad?_

Haru se mordió el labio.

— No es eso Kyoko-chan — realmente no podía arruinar el momento de felicidad de su amiga. — No tienes que preocuparte por eso, es algo que todavía no he decidido. Tú solo piensa en tu día, ¿sí?

La súplica de su amiga fue escuchada por la pelimiel, de modo que el tema no fue tocado de nuevo. Cuando la llamada termino, Haru por fin tuvo un respiro. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener que tocar de nuevo el tema de mudarse.

Con toda la decisión de descansar, la chica subió a su habitación a paso lento. Quizá se daría un baño para relajarse.

Ese era su plan.

Hasta que unas risas provenientes de la habitación de Tsuna lograron que detuviera su paso.

Claro, había olvidado que mientras ella estaba al teléfono, Aryana había llegado junto con Tsuna. Quiso pasar de largo, pero su curiosidad siempre terminaba por sobreponerse.

Grave error para ella.

— Con el clima que hay no creo que sea necesario tanta formalidad en tu vestimenta — Aryana se encontraba frente a Tsuna mostrándole varias camisas, intentando ver el color que más le favorecía. Ambos parecían contentos estando cerca el uno del otro. — Puedes llevar una corbata como precaución.

La pelirroja rebuscó en uno de los cajones, mientras seguía conversando con Tsuna.

Ver esa situación tan familiar, sin duda le dolía a Haru. Pensar que un tiempo ella hacía lo mismo para él, en ese entonces la sonrisa y la mirada del castaño solo pertenecía a ella. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Haru ya no sabía si eran para bien o para mal, pero ya todo estaba hecho, y no había un retorno.

— ¿Sabes? Estas empezando a copiar el estilo de Dante…

— No es verdad — Tsuna respondió a modo de reproche, Aryana rió.

No podía seguir viendo aquella cercanía entre ellos, así que se giró para ir a su habitación, hasta que la voz de la chica la hizo volver la mirada.

— ¡Esta me gusta! — dijo mientras sostenía aquello sobre sus manos.

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al ver la corbata que Aryana había tomado.

— Esta es sin duda la más bonita que tienes —continuo ella, Tsuna le miró — Incluso tiene un olor peculiar.

— ¿Te parece? — el chico solo sonrió.

— Sí, es… ¿fresa y miel?

— Así es… por eso es mi favorita.

El corazón de Haru saltó al escucharlo.

Pero no duro mucho, pues se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules la habían atrapado espiándolos.

— Hola Haru — Aryana le sonrió y enseguida fue por ella para hacerla pasar.

Quiso negarse, pero la animosidad de la pelirroja se lo impidió.

— Quise saludarte cuando llegue, pero como estabas ocupada…

Ella siguió hablando, pero aunque Haru quería prestar atención, solo podía concentrarse en ver a Tsuna de espaldas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba en su habitación, y alguna vez creyó que nunca volvería a estar ahí. Claro que ahora la situación era completamente diferente.

El castaño se giró finalmente cuando terminó de acomodarse la corbata.

— Voy a dejarlas solas para que hablen. Aryana, te esperaré abajo.

Tsuna salió bajo la suspicaz mirada de Aryana, que de inmediato se percató de la atmósfera. La mirada de Haru se lo confirmó.

Esa joven japonesa estaba pidiendo algo que no quería realmente en su corazón.

— Y… ¿te gustó el pastel que te mande, Haru? — la pregunta de la pelirroja atrajo la atención Haru.

Recapacitó de inmediato. ¡Estaba comportándose tan torpe!

— Estaba delicioso Aryana-san, perdona que te agradezca tan tarde.

— No es un asunto para preocuparse, me alegra que te gustara. ¿Cómo te has sentido de regreso en Italia?

— Ah, bien…

Si era sincera consigo misma, no sabía qué tipo de tema podría hablar con la chica, después de todo parecían completamente distintas, y eso la hacía sentir más incómoda.

Pero en cambio, Aryana parecía más dispuesta a conocerse bien.

— Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigas, ya que eres parte de la familia de Tsunayoshi, él me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti principalmente. — Haru le miró con cierta duda — Por eso, también me gustaría preguntar algo.

Pudo sentir esa sensación de que vendría una pregunta que seguramente ella no querría contestar.

— La razón por la que dejaste a Tsunayoshi… no es porque dejaste de amarlo, ¿verdad?

Los orbes chocolate se abrieron con sorpresa. Esa no es el tipo de pregunta para la que estaba preparada.

— Perdona mi rudeza, no estás obligada a contestar; pero como alguien que quiere a Tsunayoshi prefiero que ambos puedan cerrar el ciclo inconcluso que tienen.

El silencio reinó de nuevo bajo la mirada de ambas.

Aquella mirada azul cielo serena, pero firme, le confirmaron que a diferencia de ella, Aryana sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Haru estaba muy preocupada ese día. Tsuna no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera para hablar con alguno de ellos._

 _Miró el pequeño paquete en sus manos y lo apretó, y con decisión tocó a su puerta. Debía admitir que estaba nerviosa, aunque no entendía porque. Pero si ella estaba con ese ánimo, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaba manejando la situación el ahora, líder de Vongola._

 _Después de unos minutos de silencio, Tsuna abrió la puerta topándose con la mirada preocupada de Haru. Claro, era natural si se había encerrado en su cuarto tal cual ermitaño._

— _N-No quisiera molestarte Tsuna-san, pero… — a paso lento la chica entró a su habitación. Pudo ver como había un montón de hojas dispersas sobre la cama— Haru ha traído algo para ti._

 _La mirada marrón del chico visualizó la caja que yacía sobre las manos de Haru._

— _L-Lo siento Haru… sé que todos deben estar preocupados — él rascó su nuca — Pero… estoy demasiado nervioso para ver a alguien._

 _El chico se sentó sobre la cama mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos. Haru le miró, comprendía perfectamente la razón de su nerviosismo._

 _A pesar de que había aceptado ser el Décimo Vongola desde hacía varios meses, este era el primero en el que asistiría a una reunión entre familias aliadas como cabeza de una de las más poderosas dentro de la mafia._

 _No era nada sencillo. Pero seguía confiando en aquel chico de noble corazón._

 _Como pudo, ella se acercó hasta Tsuna, podía verlo temblar incluso a la distancia. Con tranquilidad se sentó a su lado para tomar sus manos, dejando el paquete que tenía sobre la cama._

— _Todo estará bien Tsuna-san. Harás un gran trabajo — apretó su agarre intentando infundirle confianza, él la miró — Haru sabe que desde un principio Tsuna-san no quería pertenecer a la mafia~ desu. Puede que ahora mismo estemos adentrándonos a un mundo peligroso que Haru no alcanza a comprender, pero… — ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él — eso cambiará pronto. Será Tsuna-san quien nos dará un lugar mucho mejor, tal y como Giotto-san deseaba. Y todos confiamos en ti. Haru confía en ti._

 _Tsuna no sabía cómo, pero desde que esa chica se había quedado a su lado apoyándolo, sentía como si fuera capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Cada palabra que salía de ella, le infundía una confianza inexplicable. No sabía porque, pero quería que esa sensación… no, quería que ella continuara de esa manera a su lado._

 _Una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico._

— _¿Puedes abrazarme, Haru? — se animó a preguntar un poco sonrojado._

— _¡Hahi!_

 _La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. No imaginaba una petición como esa de su parte._

 _Con algo de nervios se acercó a él, extendiendo sus brazos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín cuando sintió los brazos de Tsuna rodeándola. Pudo sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar._

 _Sus latidos eran fuertes. O acaso… ¿serían los latidos de él?_

 _Tsuna la apretó más a su cuerpo. Al parecer eso era lo único que necesitaba para estar listo._

— _Me gusta tu olor Haru…— susurró sin pensar, pero el sobresalto de la chica lo alertó haciéndolo sonrojar. Por suerte no la había soltado y ella no había visto su rostro — Tienes un suave olor a fresas…_

— _Debe ser porque Haru acaba de comer un pastel~ desu— soltó._

 _Tsuna emitió una risa._

— _Un atrayente olor a fresas y miel… — continuo él — me hace querer estar así todo el día._

 _La de cabellos chocolate abrió los ojos sorprendida._

— _Y bien, ¿qué era lo que ibas a entregarme? — por fin, después de unos minutos, él la soltó._

 _Haru tomó la cajita y la destapo para él. Era una corbata en tono naranja._

— _Haru compro esto para que Tsuna-san pueda usarlo en la reunión — la extendió con emoción — Cuando la uses piensa que Haru y los demás estamos ahí para apoyarte._

 _Miró la linda sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de la chica, contagiándolo._

 _Verla había hecho más fuerte su resolución, y estaba seguro que ahora podría lograr todo si permanecía junto a su familia._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Nunca, en toda su vida, pensó que llegaría a conocer una persona como Aryana.

Tan directa, sincera y, sobre todo, con decisión. Definitivamente la había dejado sin nada que decir. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de tacharla de entrometida, pues sus palabras no sonaban para nada como una chica celosa que deseara que ella se alejara.

Por el contrario, tal y como ella había dicho, parecía muy interesada en que toda esa situación se resolviera.

Pero era imposible que alguien pudiera comprender la situación por la que ella estaba pasando.

— Vamos Gokudera, deja esa cara…

— Tsk, cállate idiota. Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

Para cuando Miura se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en medio del pasillo donde Yamamoto y Gokudera parecían tener una típica pelea. Seguramente ni aunque pasaran cien años, ese peliplata dejaría esa actitud antipática.

Llegó hasta ellos, no porque quisiera, sino porque obstruían su paso.

— Que bueno que estas aquí Haru — el confiado guardián de la lluvia sonrió cuando la chica se acercó — me preguntaba si podías ayudarme. Tsuna me dijo que avisará a la cocinera sobre la cena de mañana, pero en estos momentos tengo otro pendiente, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo por mí?

— Claro, no hay problema.

No es como si fuera algo difícil de hacer. Aunque no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por saber cómo eran esas personas para las que Tsuna estaba haciendo todos esos preparativos.

— Gokudera te parece si…

— ¡Haz el trabajo que te encargaron! Y deja de molestarme — contestó con enojo el peliplata. Parecía muy enfadado — Más te vale que la próxima vez me avises la hora en la que sale el Décimo, y… — su verde mirada se posó repentinamente en la chica que seguía ahí — olvídalo. Si antes me desagradaba estar en esta casa solo contigo, ahora es mucho peor.

Aquella última frase de desprecio fue completamente captada por Haru.

El guardián de la tormenta salió aún refunfuñando y diciendo palabras a medio entender.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sucede con ese neander… con Gokudera-san? — corrigió su apodo. No era como si pudiera llamarlo con esa confianza como antes.

— Ya sabes cómo es Gokudera. Tsuna ha estado ocupado preparando todo para los Varleon, y ahora acaba de salir con Aryana para la casa de ellos. Además de que no le dijo nada, pero es su culpa por desaparecer por tanto tiempo.

— Oh, ya veo.

La chica lo miró en silencio. Yamamoto era el único que podía contarle un poco como se desarrollaban las cosas ahora, después de tanto tiempo, con los allegados de Tsuna.

— Los Varleon… ¿son aliados de Vongola? — se atrevió a preguntar. El pelinegro le dio una mirada.

— No, ellos no tienen nada que ver con la mafia. El Sr. Varleon es dueño de una cadena de restaurantes a lo largo de Europa, y comenzó negocios en Italia. Ahora que Tsuna ha logrado que los grupos mafiosos cesen en algunas de sus actividades ilegales, ha comenzado a organizar la forma de adquirir empleos sin necesidad de quebrantar las leyes. Desde hace poco más de un año ha comenzado a negociar con ellos, y el Sr. Varleon le ha dado mucho consejos a Tsuna, así que él tiene un gran aprecio por esa familia.

Vaya, así que se trataba de eso. De alguna forma eso lograba enorgullecerla.

— Entonces Gokudera-san es un exagerado.

La risa del guardián estalló de repente.

— Lo que tiene de mal humor a Gokudera es que Tsuna ha encontrado un buen amigo fuera de Vongola. El nieto del Sr. Varleon, Dante Varleon es un chico que ha logrado congeniar muy bien con Tsuna. Desde que se conocieron han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, así que Gokudera está celoso porque ahora que regreso de Londres, Tsuna solo ha estado pendiente de él.

Una gotita apareció en la sien de la chica.

— Incluso Aryana lo conoce. Es un buen chico, y parece muy prometedor en el negocio de su familia.

Haru solo asintió pensando en que Tsuna había estado logrando grandes cosas en su ausencia. Eso sin duda, era lo que hacía que Haru sintiera que todo estaba valiendo la pena.

Ver que Tsuna estaba logrando su objetivo de transformar para bien, no solo a Vongola, sino a toda Italia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Tsuna por fin regresó a casa, se encontró con un escenario poco común dentro de la mansión.

Todo estaba en silencio.

En general, ese era el tipo de ambiente que reinaba cuando ninguno de sus guardianes se encontraba en casa –como ahora, que se encontraban en diferentes misiones- pero, esta vez, había un ligero cambio.

Aflojó el nudo de su corbata mientras dirigía su paso hacia la cocina, donde casi estaba seguro que sí hallaría a alguien.

No se equivocó. La escena que vio no hizo más que generarle una sonrisa nostálgica.

Haru, con un delantal rosa puesto, limpiaba restos de harina de la cara del bovino. No muy lejos Fuuta e I-pin se encontraban concentrados con alguna clase de mezcla que batían sin parar. No parecía un trabajo fácil, pero los tres jóvenes parecían divertirse estando con la castaña.

— Verán que saldrá algo delicioso~ desu — los animó la chica. Al menos de vez en cuando esa característica forma de hablar salía de sus adentros.

Verla ahí, con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, le trajo a la mente la idea que había desarrollado desde que quería proponerle matrimonio: _Haru sería una excelente madre_.

Ella era una persona tan gentil y cariñosa, adoraba a los niños y sobre todo, les tenía paciencia.

Tan solo ver esos orbes brillantes, junto a esos rostros alegres, hacía que el corazón de Tsuna latiera con fuerza.

Desde su llegada, Tsuna había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a abrazarla, pero al parecer, no había funcionado del todo. Y parecía que con el transcurso de los días, los sentimientos que trataba de controlar dejaban de obedecerlo.

Pero no iba a hacerlo más.

No solo porque ella se lo había pedido, sino porque con toda la situación no había considerado que había alguien más a quien podría dañar con sus acciones: Aryana Sabatine.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ella y su sinceridad, que por un momento había olvidado la promesa que había hecho de intentar algo con Aryana. La joven Sabatine siempre le había tenido paciencia, lo había escuchado e incluso aconsejado. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que Tsuna aceptara, pero ella siempre estaba ahí. Incluso cuando él le había dicho que no estaba seguro de lograrlo, ella había sonreído diciendo que ambos se esforzarían.

Pero tan solo volver a ver a Haru le había hecho dudar de nuevo. Y Aryana lo sabía.

Ahora, era el momento de que él tomará la decisión del rumbo que llevaría su nueva vida, no podía lastimar los sentimientos de su amiga.

Tenía que pensar detenidamente que era lo que deseaba.

— Décimo, necesito hablar con usted — la repentina aparición de su guardián lo sorprendió, pero rápidamente lo llevo a su oficina.

Vio la carpeta en su mano, intuyendo que había cumplido con la investigación que le había encargado días atrás. Su mano derecha era rápido cuando se lo proponía.

— ¿Y bien, Gokudera-kun?

Sawada espero paciente la respuesta. No sabía qué tipo de información había obtenido o, más bien, comenzaba a preocuparle hallar algo que despertara alguna otra hipótesis.

— No hay mucha información acerca de esa mujer, en general se dedico a realizar actividades demasiado comunes — sus ojos verdes se centraron Tsuna. Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para él — Parece que después de marcharse de Italia, fue directamente a Namimori. Se quedó en su casa varios días sin siquiera salir, y estuvo sola todo el tiempo.

— ¿Sola?

La mirada inquisidora de Tsuna le advirtió que debía continuar, y sobre todo, explicarse.

— Su padre ya no vivía allí, se mudó meses antes de que ella regresará, a otra ciudad. Conoció a la que ahora es su esposa en un seminario para maestros que tuvo en las afueras. Desde ese momento cambio su domicilio. Y se casó un par de semanas antes de que ella se fuera de esta mansión. Así que para cuando regresó a Namimori, su padre ya no estaba.

El rostro desconcertado de Tsuna le corroboró al peliplata lo que había presentido desde que empezó a investigar. Él mismo debía admitir que también se había sorprendido. No por el hecho de que el padre de Miura se hubiera casado, pues ella misma se los había dicho cuando regreso, sino porque se suponía que la principal razón era que su padre vivía solo, y ella deseaba estar con él.

Esa era la primera mentira dicha por ella.

— ¿Ella lo sabía? — preguntó el chico, como si hubiera leído la mente de Gokudera.

— He corroborado que estaba enterada. Desde que su padre se mudo.

¿Lo sabía? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué había sido su excusa su padre?

La mente de Tsuna sin duda estaba confundida.

— Después estuvo realizando trabajos a tiempo parcial en diferentes lugares. — Continúo el peliplata — Nada extraño. Lo hizo hasta que comenzó a estudiar, y en el último año estuvo trabajando como ayudante de un repostero en Namimori.

Tsuna entrelazo sus manos frente a su rostro. Lucía demasiado serio.

— Mientras éramos jóvenes, Haru dijo que deseaba asistir a la universidad de Tokio. ¿Sabes si ella…?

— Ella no fue a la universidad. Solo estudio una carrera corta en comercio, así que todos los días iba y venía de Namimori. Nunca se mudo a Tokio.

Esa se convertía en la segunda mentira de Haru Miura.

Sí, Gokudera era consciente de que esa sería la expresión de Tsuna al escuchar su reporte. Casi podía intuir lo que probablemente pensaría.

El Vongola pasó varios minutos intentado asimilar la información que su mano derecha le estaba transmitiendo. En algún momento se había perdido en todo el tema, y ya no sabía exactamente qué creer.

 _«_ _Si yo fuera ella, no habría tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de que mis sueños eran otros, y de que en realidad tú no eras la persona adecuada para mí. »_

Las palabras de la pelirroja aparecieron de nuevo en su mente.

— Gokudera-kun, durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en Namimori… no, incluso antes de que ella terminara nuestra relación y dejará Italia, ¿sabes si ella tuvo contacto con alguna persona desconocida? Alguna llamada, algún encuentro… ¿nadie la siguió a Japón?

Sí, conocía tan perfectamente a su joven líder y amigo, que esperaba todo ese tipo de interrogantes de su parte. Sabía que entre más información le diera, más preguntas le surgirían.

— También investigue todo eso… — su respuesta demostraba lo bien capacitado que estaba Gokudera — No hay nada de eso. Mientras estuvo aquí no conoció a nadie, tampoco recibió llamadas de amenaza. No tuvo ningún acercamiento con algún enemigo de Vongola.

Y si no era nada de eso… ¿entonces qué había sucedido?

— Gracias Gokudera-kun. Puedes irte.

— Solo una cosa más Décimo — antes de marcharse sacó una tarjeta y la colocó en su escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada de Tsuna — este es el número de su padre.

El peliplata no dijo nada más. Sabía que en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era dejar solo a Tsunayoshi. También intuía algo extraño, y aunque eso no quitaba la culpa de Miura, se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Tsuna permaneció en su escritorio, observando lo que Gokudera había dejado. Efectivamente había muchas interrogantes en su cabeza, pero más que eso, no sabía que podía esperar. Y eso era lo más problemático de todo ese asunto.

El timbre de su teléfono le hizo reaccionar, tomando la llamada.

— _Tsunayoshi, mañana por la tarde Dante no podrá llegar con sus abuelos, parece que…_ — la voz de Aryana se detuvo al otro lado de la línea al no escuchar respuesta del castaño — _¿Tsunayoshi? ¿Estás ahí?_

— ¿Eh? Ah… sí

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — se atrevió a preguntar la chica, aquella respuesta tan ambigua era demasiado extraña.

— No. Todo está bien

— _Ya veo…_ — Tsuna claramente escuchó el suspiró que la pelirroja soltó en ese momento, mantuvo el silencio unos segundos, antes de que continuara — _Sabes… hay algo que aprendí desde que te conocí. Aprendí que Vongola es capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa con tal de cuidar de los demás. Eso es algo que admiro, especialmente de ti. Siempre cuidas de otros, intentas evitar herirlos y tu interés es genuino. Pero anteponer a otros antes que a tu persona, limita tu cantidad de elecciones, y terminas descuidándote a ti mismo._

— Y-Yo… lo sé, pero…

— _Y aprendí una cosa más, Tsunayoshi…_ — le interrumpió — _eres alguien que siempre toma buenas decisiones, aunque sigas dudándolo. No sé qué es lo que esta preocupándote ahora mismo, pero confía en que sea lo que sea, vas a poder hacerle frente. Si estas buscando respuestas a algo, sigue haciéndolo hasta que estés satisfecho, no te detengas, porque solo así podrás tomar esa buena decisión en base a todo el cuadro completo._

Tsuna sonrió. Ella tenía toda la razón.

— Gracias Aryana. Probablemente no puedas imaginarlo, pero tus palabras son muy importantes para mí. Estoy agradecido de poder tener a alguien como tú a mi lado.

— _No tienes nada que agradecer…_ — Tsuna pudo imaginar la sonrisa que ella también tendría — _Estoy segura que sin importar las circunstancias en las que nos hubiéramos conocido, ambos seguiríamos siendo amigos como ahora._

— Sí, es verdad.

— _Ahora voy a dejar que descanses. Mañana vuelvo a llamarte, ¿ok?_

— Claro, buenas noches Aryana.

Sawada no sabía cómo era que la vida le había entregado a tantas personas maravillosas a lo largo de su vida, pero eran el impulso que él necesitaba para no rendirse.

 _«_ _Haru lo dice en serio, todos nosotros confiamos en Tsuna-san_ _»_

Sí, eso era algo que nunca debía olvidar. Y sí la persona que le había dicho esas palabras confiaba en él, sin duda él también debía confiar en ella. Sin importar sus razones, él las comprendería aún si en un principio fuera doloroso.

Con una fuerza renovada, tomó el teléfono para marcar al padre de Haru. Esperaba que no fuera una hora inoportuna para él.

Sonó un par de veces, hasta que una voz del otro lado se escuchó.

— _Sí, buenos días…_ — esa era sin duda la voz del Sr. Miura.

— Hola Miura-san… hablada Sawada Tsunayoshi… — respondió dudoso — ¿me recuerda?

— _Vaya, eres tu muchacho… hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz._

Tsuna respiró profundo.

— Sí, tiene mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo ha estado?

— _Bien, todo ha marchado bien. Ya sabes, la típica vida de los adultos_ — lo escuchó reír levemente — _¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

— Bien señor, supongo que conociendo esa vida de la que habla — bromeó un poco — me enteré que usted volvió a casarse, me alegra saber que es feliz de nuevo. Felicidades.

— _Gracias. Creo que ¿fue mi hija quien te lo dijo? La última vez que hable con ella me dijo que iría de nuevo a Italia, para la boda de su amiga._

— Sí, ella esta prestándonos su ayuda.

— _Me alegra escuchar que por lo menos siguen siendo buenos amigos…_ — hubo un breve silencio de parte de ambos — _¿sabes? Hace tiempo que también quería llamarte, pero nunca me atreví a pedir tu número a mi hija._

Ahora realmente Tsuna no sabía que debía decir. Quería corroborar que Haru siempre se había mantenido en contacto con su padre, pero concretamente no sabía qué eran las respuestas que estaba buscando.

— _Sé que no debería decir esto, pero… como su padre, hubo un tiempo en el que estuve muy preocupado por ella_ — Tsuna prestó toda su atención a lo que el Sr. Miura le decía — _No sé cómo fue para ti, pero para mi hija fue muy difícil tener que alejarse de ti. Yo, yo realmente creí que ustedes se casarían, ella parecía tan feliz estando a tu lado… sé que fue una decisión que ambos tomaron, cada uno con sus propias razones válidas. Pero muchas veces le dije que fuera de nuevo a Italia, que hablará contigo, quizás si lo hablaban podrían tomar otra decisión._

— ¿Usted… le dijo eso a Haru? — la pregunta de Tsuna surgió espontáneamente.

— _No pienses que estoy diciéndote esto para que tengas algún tipo de lastima para ella, lo digo porque a pesar de los años, no entiendo muy bien que fue lo que paso con ambos. Pero el hecho de que mi hija este de nuevo allá, me confirma que ustedes dos maduraron lo suficiente. Me alegra que su relación como amigos fuera más importante._

Realmente, Tsuna no esperaba nada de lo que estaba escuchando. Ahora, cualquiera de las cosas que Haru le había dicho la última vez que estuvieron juntos, cobraban menos sentido, como si todo hubiera sido una mentira completamente preparada.

— _Vaya, de nuevo he alargado las conversaciones_ — la voz del padre de Haru volvió a reír — _perdóname muchacho, ni siquiera he dejado que hables. Ahora mismo voy a salir, pero me gustaría que volvieras a llamarme. Quiero saber cómo va todo con los preparativos para su amiga. Me alegro tu llamada, cuídate._

— No sé preocupe, volveré a llamarlo. Gracias por atenderme.

— _Puedes llamarme cuando quieras_ — corroboró — _Además…_ — escuchó la duda de su parte — _cuida también de Haru. La dejo en tus manos, adiós._

El sonido de la llamada terminada fue lo único que Tsuna siguió escuchando.

— Y-Yo… realmente quiero cuidarla…

Fue un susurro, pero lo decía con sinceridad. Desde el principio ese fue su propósito, pero ahora no estaba seguro si eso era lo que ella también había querido.

Y, con todo lo que había descubierto esa noche, sabía que había algo más, otra razón que ella no le había contado. Y tal y como Aryana le había dicho, no descansaría hasta encontrar la respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El día que Tsuna había organizado para la cena por fin había llegado.

Haru se sorprendió, pues aunque era algo sencillo, reflejaba muy bien el gran aprecio que el chico tenía por sus invitados. Había logrando ver como arreglaban todo desde una distancia prudente, y también había visto llegar a las personas que los acompañarían en esa tarde.

En realidad, ella no estaba muy segura sí debía asistir. Después de todo no habría nadie que ella conociera, pero al final Yamamoto la había convencido diciéndole que la cantidad de personas era reducida. Y él estaba en todo lo correcto.

No había cruzado palabra con alguno de ellos, pero por lo que sus ojos pudieron percibir solo estaban reunidas cuatro familias. Los Vongola – o los pocos que eran –, los famosos amigos de Tsuna, el Sr. Varleon y su esposa, unos socios de los mismos, y Alain, miembro de la famiglia Franchessi, junto con algunos otros miembros, que ahora también tenían negocios con Vongola y Varleon.

Nada demasiado grande, pero seguía siendo algo incómodo.

Por esa misma razón dudo en bajar las escaleras, solo hasta que vio a Tsuna junto a Gokudera y Yamamoto al final de estas.

— Haru, estabas ahí — la voz alegre del pelinegro atrajo la vista de los otros dos chicos de Vongola.

Sí, en ese momento maldijo internamente a Yamamoto. Lástima que no podía decirlo en voz alta.

Ella llevaba un vestido sencillo en tono perla, junto con un suave maquillaje que combinaba perfectamente con su corto cabello. Una buena elección.

Sin embargo la mirada que sostuvo Tsuna hacia ella desde que la vio arriba hasta que piso el último escalón, le pusieron nerviosa.

— Haru, debiste bajar antes. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá? — nuevamente el que habló fue Yamamoto.

— N-Nada realmente… — se avergonzó un poco, seguramente parecía una tonta.

Gokudera solo bufó, ganando la atención de la chica. Pero eso rápidamente se disipo cuando una pelirroja se acercó a su encuentro.

— Haru, has tardado demasiado. Pensé que no estarías presente — una suave sonrisa en Aryana fue su saludo hacia la de ojos chocolate, después volvió su mirada al chico — Tsunayoshi, el Sr. Varleon me está preguntando por ti.

Solo hasta ese momento, Haru fue capaz de escuchar la voz de Tsuna nuevamente.

— Disculpa, estaba atendiendo otros asuntos, pero ya voy con él. ¿Me acompañas? — el chico extendió su brazo para que Aryana lo tomara, y haciendo eso, ambos caminaron dejando solos a los tres jóvenes.

Era extraño, pero aunque habían cruzado un par de palabras en los días anteriores, aunque Tsuna seguía manteniendo esa misma actitud amable, Haru sabía que seguía guardando su distancia, tal y como le había prometido.

Y eso, de alguna manera, la hacía sentir un vacío.

— ¿Vamos, Haru? — Yamamoto imitó el gesto de su jefe, y ofreció su brazo a la castaña.

Si había algo que Haru agradecía en esos momentos, era que Yamamoto también estuviera ahí, porque la verdad no sabía que habría hecho si el único que se hubiera quedado en esa mansión con Tsuna hubiera sido Gokudera. Seguramente la habría encerrado en un cuarto para que nadie la viera.

No, entonces seguramente él se habría asegurado de que ella ni siquiera pisara esa mansión.

— ¿Pasa algo? — la pregunta del moreno la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ya habían dejado lo bastante lo lejos al amargado guardián de la tormenta.

— Solo me siento un poco cansada — no consideraba que hiciera demasiado, pero seguir con los preparativos de la boda era un trabajo difícil — eso es todo Yamamoto-san.

Ambos siguieron caminando alrededor mientras el pelinegro saludaba a algunas personas y presentaba a la chica. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la mesa donde había algunas bebidas.

Yamamoto le ofreció algo que ella tomo entre sus manos.

Desde donde estaban podían observar perfectamente a Aryana, del brazo de Tsuna, mientras hablaban animadamente con los señores Varleon.

Takeshi la miró de reojo, inspeccionando sus reacciones.

— ¿Has pensando lo que me dijiste la otra vez? — preguntó — ¿Vas a irte de verdad?

Ella apretó ligeramente una de sus manos. Quería decirle que eso era lo mejor, pero a la vez, también había algo que se lo impedía. No pudo decir nada, y Yamamoto supo interpretar su silencio.

Haru fijó su mirada de nuevo al frente. Ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa de Tsuna, esa que había dejado de ver hace mucho tiempo, ahora parecía con más energía, con más ánimo. Ahora parecía más feliz.

Aryana también poseía una bella sonrisa.

Ambos, sin duda, hacían una buena pareja. Esa que ellos no habían logrado…

 _«_ _Gracias Aryana. Probablemente no puedas imaginarlo, pero tus palabras son muy importantes para mí. Estoy agradecido de poder tener a alguien como tú a mi lad_ _o.»_

Negó con la cabeza. Nunca debió haber pasado por su oficina cuando él dijo aquella frase al teléfono.

Era lo único que había escuchado, pero esas palabras… esas breves palabras habían lastimado de manera profunda su corazón.

Sí, el cambio que ella quería que sucediera estaba allí. Ahora Tsuna tenía a alguien más que le daba el impulso que él necesitaba. Tenía a alguien en quien podía confiar y apoyarse, alguien que no lo dejaría como ella lo había hecho. Aryana era quien lo cuidaba ahora. Y él estaba mucho mejor.

Había cumplido con su tarea. Estando lejos, Tsuna y todos los demás estaban seguros, no tendrían ese futuro que ella había visto, no sufrirían las consecuencias de que ella estuviera cerca, ahora, un futuro mucho mejor les sonreía.

Uno donde ella no pertenecía.

 _Fue la decisión correcta._

Sí, estaba segura pero… ¿por qué entonces su corazón seguía doliendo?

Escuchó una vez más la suave risa de Tsuna, no sabía que estaban hablando, pero el leve sonrojo le hizo entender esa conversación a la perfección.

— Lo siento Yamamoto-san, voy a salir un momento — Haru se había volteado rápidamente quitando a ambos de su vista, tampoco había mirado al pelinegro.

Salió rápidamente a la terraza, quería un lugar donde pudiera estar sola. Colocó sus manos en su rostro, intentado contener sus emociones.

— Eres una tonta… Haru…

Se regaño una y otra vez, ahí sola en la oscuridad que ya estaba asomándose.

De pequeña, siempre había odiado a esas protagonistas tontas de mangas shoujo que solía leer, creía que nunca se les tenía contentas con nada. Solo se hacían las sufridas, esperando que las cosas se solucionaran por sí solas. Nunca eran capaces de tomar una decisión y sostenerla hasta el final, cambiando siempre de opinión y lastimando a otros.

Y ahora, allí estaba, actuando ridículamente.

Era ridículo, porque aunque ella misma sabía que lo mejor era que Tsuna no estuviera con ella, su corazón egoísta tampoco quería verlo con alguien más.

Porque, aunque ella le había dicho que no se acercara, que se mantuviera lejos; era quien más deseaba poder abrazarlo una vez más. Quería poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo había extrañado… lo mucho que quería que estuviera cerca de ella de nuevo.

 _Ah, esas pruebas que pone la vida._

Sintió de inmediato como las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, intento detenerlas, pero era inútil. No podía hacerlo más.

— ¿Se siente mal, señorita? — la voz repentina la asustó.

Creía que estaba sola en esa terraza, pero al parecer no era así.

Como pudo, trato de limpiar su rostro. De manera suave una mano extendió un pañuelo para ella.

Se sintió avergonzada de que alguien viera su estado.

— Perdone las molestias, estoy bien, yo solo… — cuando Haru extendió la mano para tomar el pañuelo, su vista se fijo en la persona que había tenido el amable gesto.

Pero, antes de tomarlo, su mano comenzó a temblar.

Unos ojos le vieron con preocupación. Pero ella no pudo responder, no pudo moverse.

Esa silueta, aquel cabello rubio cenizo… esa mirada aguamarina.

Era la misma mirada del hombre que había provocado todo eso. Eran aquellos ojos, los mismos que habían visto de manera fría a Tsuna cuando le apuntó con un arma y le disparó.

Frente a ella, estaba el hombre que había asesinado a Tsuna y sus guardianes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** ¡Ajá! No me maten, porque en esta historia la acción apenas comienza xD Como verán... es muy obvio quien es el chico que acaba de llegar no? Y como siempre, pueden hacer sus propias conjeturas... ¿qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? ¿quien es realmente este chico? ¿será que Haru en realidad no cambio el futuro? ¿O tal vez, tenga la oportunidad de arreglar todo? ¡Vamos, espero que se animen a comentar que les parece!  
Como siempre, no me ha gustado del todo... pero creo (o más bien siento) que este capitulo quedo mejor que el otro... :v

Tambien como se podrán dar cuenta, en todos los capitulos siguen habiendo flashback, los cuales nos cuentan como fue que la relación de Haru y Tsuna siguió creciendo hasta que se hicieron novios :P el único flashback que hablo sobre ellos siendo una pareja, fue el del capitulo pasado, que nos contaba la razón por la que Haru se fue dejando a Tsuna. Ahora mi pregunta es... ¿no se confunden con mis flashback? ¿Debo de marcarlos de diferente manera? Lo pregunto porque estoy pensado en poner flashbacks sobre ese futuro paralelo al que Haru creo, el que se supone los lleva a la derrota de todos los guardianes, aparte de los recuerdos de los acercamientos de Haru y Tsuna. Pero aun no estoy muy convencida... :/ espero que tambien puedan ayudarme con eso ;) Mientras tanto, los dejo. Es hora de irme a mi camita, porque seguro mañana sufro las consecuencias de trasnochar xD

Bye *3*

 **Especial agradecimiento a:** Hiyori Ishida, angelacorus, Lizvet Ardray-Kuran.

Muchas gracias, por esta ocasión responderé sus reviews aquí mismo ;) Se los debía desde el capitulo pasado :D

 **Hiyori Ishida: _Muchas gracias por siempre mandarme tus buenas vibras mi Hiyorin querida, sabes que esta historia es completamente para ti, así que espero que te este gustando como van las cosas. Ya sabes que siempre espero tus opiniones y sugerencias. Aún estaremos hablando de ese dibujo que te pedí (espero no darte mucho trabajo jajaja) Con respecto a la historia, sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero espero que ahora se hayan contestado unas cuantas. Me alegra que por lo menos mi historia haga más ligeros tus días. Mucha suerte con la escuela ;) Nos hablamos por FB :)_**

 ** _angelacorus: Jajajaja, ya sé por donde van tus ideas :P pero ya verás como avanza todo. Muchas gracias por tu review._**

 ** _Lizvet- Ardlay: Olenkuchis, no puedo más que darte las gracias por seguir pendiente de mí xD Ya sabes como soy de lenta en esto, pero agradezco los consejos que me das. Creo que ahora hay más retrocesos, pero no sé si son buenos o malos(?) :v como sea, espero que siga gustandote la historia ;)  
_** _  
 **okita kagura: Gracias por leer, y ahora con estos capitulo espero que las cosas se sigan aclarando más para ti ;) Un saludo.**  
_

 ** _Nikopelucas: Como ves, estoy continuandola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo._**

 ** _Nami: Gracias por tu comentario Nami, sí, a mí tambien me desespera a veces xD el capitulo pasado ya revelo la acción :P espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas. Ahora veras un poco más como avanzan las cosas, espero seguir contanto con tu lectura ;)_**

 ** _Sion K: ¡Te entiendo perfectamente! No te preocupes, pasate por la historia cuando tengas tiempo ;) esta no se va a ir(?) :v Y sí, Tsuna... digamos que esta tomando todo con calmita jajaja. Pero Haru tiene la culpa esta vez, por eso la hago sufrir más a ella(?) Yo sé que todas aman a Aryana... creo xD Muchas gracias por comentarme lo que te gusta ;) Saludos._**

 ** _Mariana Romero: Gracias por esperarme con paciencia :) Es mi culpa que no te des cuenta porque actualizo un poco (MUY) tarde jajaja. Igual espero que cuando tengas tiempo, le des una leida. Gracias de nuevo :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es de mi propiedad. Podemos disfrutar de esta obra gracias a la gran Amano-san, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente por diversión. Si fuera mío habría hecho a Haru la protagonista y con todo un harem(?) :v

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Hola, hola! :) Aquí estoy de nuevo, no muy temprano... pero cumpliendo mi propósito de seguir continuamente este fic. Estoy tardando un poco, porque tambien estoy continuando el otro fic que les debía (y el cual después de año y medio puedo actualizar de nuevo xD) así que intercalo la escritura de ambas historias. Por lo que se imaginarán que mi próxima actualización será de Nuova Alba. Gracias por esperarme pacientemente ;) Espero seguir por el camino que voy sin dejar de escribir :)

No tengo mucho que contarles, solo que espero sus opiniones para este capitulo que estoy segura esperaban. No les quito más de su tiempo, solo no se salten algunas aclaraciones que haré para que comprendan mejor los capitulos a partir de ahora.

Nos leemos abajito ;)

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) pero intentaré que no sea tan obvio :v

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Cursiva- Flashback, Recuerdos, palabras extranjeras(?), etc..._

«Pensamientos» _..._

 _**Negritas: Especificaciones o palabras recalcadas.**_

 ** _*A partir de este capítulo (por pedido de una de las lectoras :D) los flashback estarán marcados de la siguiente manera._**

 **... 2786 ... :** Esto significa que son los recuerdos de momentos que pasaron juntos Tsuna y Haru. Como todos esos flashback que en los que vemos progresar su relación y que han salido desde el primer capitulo. Antes de empezar y al final, llevaran esa seña.

 **~PW** **~ TYL** : Esto significa que serán fragmentos de ese mundo paralelo en el que Haru conoció a Dante cuando estaba casada con Tsuna, y donde murieron los guardianes. Es el futuro de 10 años después que Haru vio en el capitulo cinco. No estoy segura cuantos de estos habrá, pero estoy segura que los haré y entrelazaré con la historia, para ver algunas diferencias ;) Esperenlos con ansias :)

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Esta historia esta completamente dedicada a **Hiyori Ishida**. Esta chica es una persona MUY especial para mí, es quien me ha __acompañado a lo largo de mis historias y que aguanta todos los retrasos que tengo xD ¡GRACIAS! Y sobre todo, llena de color mi vida con todos esos preciosos regalos que me hace. Para ti con todo mi amor *3*_

* * *

Las puertas de la mansión Vongola dieron la entrada a un automóvil blanco que avanzó despacio por el camino decorado con bellos rosales.

La mirada aguamarina se posó por segunda vez en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. No era demasiado tarde, quizá el retraso que tenía era de un par de minutos.

— Bienvenido joven Varleon — un hombre mayor, encargado de la entrada, le abrió la puerta tan pronto como el auto se detuvo, dándole una cordial y amigable sonrisa.

El chico descendió, correspondiendo el gesto con una reverencia. Entregó su saco a su asistente que volvió a subir al auto y se marchó mientras él entraba por la puerta principal. Tan pronto como estuvo dentro, buscó con la mirada a su alrededor para ver si lograba encontrar a Tsuna o alguno de sus guardianes, pero no tuvo éxito. Sin embargo sí pudo contemplar la sencilla bienvenida que su joven amigo había preparado para ellos y que seguramente había encantado a su abuelo.

Continúo avanzando, pero a pesar de la poca cantidad de personas que el Vongola había invitado, era extraño que no lo hubiera visto por ningún lado. Los ojos del chico solo alcanzaron a visualizar la figura de sus abuelos, que se encontraban dentro del salón principal, acompañados de la hermosa hija de los Sabatine.

¿Por qué Tsuna no estaría con ellos?

Sus pasos se adentraron esta vez cerca de la sala, dejando atrás el salón de la mansión.

Por fin pudo ver a Tsuna, junto a sus dos amigos no muy lejos de las escaleras.

— Haru, estabas ahí — las orbes aguamarina del joven siguieron la trayectoria en la que Tsuna y Gokudera habían volteado cuando escucharon hablar a Yamamoto.

Dante se topó con la figura de una chica de mejillas sonrosadas que, al saberse descubierta, no tuvo más opción que bajar las escaleras extendidas frente a ella. Estaba seguro que no la había visto antes acompañando a Tsunayoshi ni a ningún otro Vongola, pero era curiosa la forma en la que ellos la miraban mientras ésta bajaba.

Ciertamente, su aspecto no era como el de las chicas italianas que él conocía, pero su vestido en tono perla y su maquillaje natural le concedían un toque adorable. Diferente al de otras chicas.

¿Quién sería ella? Tenía un poco de curiosidad por descubrirlo.

Su atención fue robada un segundo por alguien que lo saludo y para cuando su atención regreso a la escena frente a él pudo ver que Aryana se había acercado a Tsunayoshi llevándoselo con ella. Unos segundos más tarde Yamamoto hizo lo mismo con la chica de cabellos cafés.

Aprovecho entonces la oportunidad para acercarse al peliplata.

— Hola Gokudera — el saludo fue recibido por un chasquido de parte del chico, algo muy común viniendo del guardián de la tormenta.

— Si buscas al Décimo esta con tus abuelos — contestó con brusquedad.

— Sí, lo vi hace un momento.

— ¿Y entonces? No me digas que viniste solo a saludarme — soltó el peliplata.

— Por supuesto. También iba a saludar a Yamamoto, pero al parecer esta ocupado — ambos miraron en dirección del mencionado — Ella… ¿es novia de Yama…?

—No es nadie importante — respondió tosco, cortando la pregunta de Dante.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar más, pues Gokudera dio la vuelta dejándole solo. Seguramente alguien lo había hecho enojar más de lo acostumbrado.

El de cabellos cenizos se adentro de nuevo al salón, esta vez acercándose a su abuelo que conversaba con Tsunayoshi y Aryana.

— Es importante que comiences a pensar en tu futuro hijo, estas en buena edad. Además Aryana es una chica muy bonita — el señor Varleon palmeó el hombro del castaño — Alguien podría venir y robártela.

— Pero que dices querido, Tsuna también es un chico muy apuesto — secundó la abuela de Dante — pero es verdad que ambos hacen un preciosa pareja.

Tsuna rió con algo de vergüenza, rascando su nuca. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Dante, que estaba a solo un paso, habló:

— Es lo que siempre le he dicho a Tsunayoshi. Pero no me escucha.

La llegada del chico atrajo la atención de los presentes en la charla, pero ni siquiera eso evitó que tanto Tsuna como Dante se percataran de la rápida salida hecha por la chica que hasta hace un momento acompañaba a Yamamoto.

El rostro de Tsuna se tornó en una mueca preocupada.

— Por fin esta aquí mi nieto, quien dicho sea de paso, está en la misma situación que Tsuna — ante la mención, el primero en regresar su atención a la conversación fue Dante.

— Abuelo… ya hemos hablado de eso en muchas ocasiones. No tengo a nadie, en cambio Tsunayoshi…

Dante dio un codazo al castaño, y fue hasta ese momento que Tsuna reaccionó.

— ¿E-Eh? Ah, y-yo…

— Dante consigue una novia primero y después vienes a hacer sugerencias a Tsunayoshi — esta vez Aryana tomó participación en la conversación.

— Esta bien, esta vez ganas Aryana — alzó los brazos en señal de derrota — solo digo que ya que ambos se han hecho cercanos, podría tomarlo para conocerte mejor. Darse una oportunidad no le quita nada a nadie.

Tsuna tragó saliva, concentrado su mirada en la pelirroja.

— Nosotros… lo estamos pensando.

A pesar de no haberlo dicho con seguridad, la familia Varleon parecía satisfecha con la respuesta del castaño.

Pronto, conocidos de ambas familias se acercaron para unirse a la plática, siendo Tsuna el principal monopolizado por los invitados.

Dante observó el ventanal que conducía a la terraza. Aquella chica no había entrado de nuevo, así que disculpándose un momento, salió. No tuvo que avanzar mucho para encontrarse con la joven de cortos cabellos que lucía contristada, y que trataba de limpiar las lágrimas con sus nudillos.

Inmediatamente sacó un pañuelo y se acercó hasta ella.

— ¿Se siente mal, señorita?

Se atrevió a preguntar, pero entonces pudo darse cuenta de que la chica secó con más rapidez su llanto, estiró su mano para tomar el pañuelo que le ofreció y levanto el rostro, clavando su mirada en él.

Y entonces la vio.

Su rostro, a pesar de estar cubierto de lágrimas, fue capaz de mostrarle unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que brillaban con el reflejo del último rayo de sol.

Una mirada que nunca antes había visto y que, por alguna razón inexplicable, no podía dejar de apreciar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

• **Waiting for you •**

 **.**

 **(…)**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **...**

El aire frío tocó el rostro de Haru. Por fin se había ocultado el sol, pero ella permanecía sin poder moverse.

Era él.

El hombre que estaba causando su sufrimiento, ahora lo tenía frente a ella una vez más.

Su mano cayó a un costado sin tomar siquiera el pañuelo que permanecía en la mano del chico, y un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo como aquella primera vez. Sin embargo los ojos que en esta ocasión se posaron en ella mostraban una ligera… ¿preocupación?

— ¿Quiere que…? — Dante acercó su mano para tocarla, pero Haru dio un paso atrás rápidamente. — Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarla.

Haru se sostuvo de uno de los barandales, ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que ese chico estaba diciéndole.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué _él_ estaba ahí? ¿Era posible que todo lo que había hecho no hubiera servido para nada? ¿No había cambiado nada?

No. Eso no tenía ninguna lógica.

— Haru, ¿estás bien? — esta vez, escuchar la voz de Tsuna a sus espaldas solo logro asustarla aún más.

Tuvo el impulso de advertirle que no se acercará, pero fue hecho a un lado cuando el castaño volvió a hablar.

— Dante, también estabas aquí.

Pudo apreciar el momento en el que Tsuna se posicionó a un lado del rubio, mientras ambos regresaban la mirada hacia ella con preocupación. Volvió a sostenerse del barandal mientras que con su mano derecha tocaba su cabeza.

¿Ellos se conocían?

 _«_ _Tú fuiste la causa, desde el primer día que hiciste que nos conociéramos él y yo._ _»_

— ¿P-Por qué…? — no pudo evitar susurrar esas palabras. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tendría que estar pasando.

— ¿Haru? — Tsuna intentó acercarse, pero la chica volvió a dar un paso atrás, sin responder a su pregunta.

— Tsunayoshi — cuando él pronunció el nombre del castaño, Haru inmediatamente le miró — perdona, quizá fue mi culpa llegar de esa manera.

— No pasa nada Dante, es solo…

— ¿Por qué esta aquí? — la pregunta de Haru fue hecha al aire.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la chica.

— Mis disculpas señorita, fue descortés no presentarme. Mi nombre es Dante Varleon. — Rápidamente el chico hizo una reverencia.

¿ _Varleon_ había dicho? ¿Entonces él era el amigo que Yamamoto había mencionado antes?

— Salí un momento, y entonces la vi llorando así que por eso me preguntaba si se encontraba bien. — Su voz era la misma, pero su comportamiento era totalmente diferente al que ella había visto — Tsunayoshi, ¿ella es tu amiga?

— Sí, ella…

— Solo somos conocidos — la abrupta respuesta atrajo la atención de ambos chicos. Haru no los miró, intentó reincorporarse — vivíamos en la misma ciudad en Japón, solo eso.

Tsuna le miró con sorpresa. Su comportamiento estaba siendo raro, alzó una ceja sin comprender bien lo que pasaba.

— Creo que yo debería irme, voy a entrar Tsunayoshi — Dante había visto de reojo a su amigo, tal parecía que aquello se estaba tornando por un rumbo extraño.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Haru pareció marearse, preocupándoles de nuevo.

— ¡Décimo! — Gokudera llegó hasta ellos con prisa, y miró con desconfianza esa pequeña reunión con la mujer estúpida. — Perdón por interrumpirlo Décimo, pero están buscándolo allá dentro. Sabatine no deja de preguntar por usted y por… Dante — mencionó aquello último sin mucho entusiasmo.

— Lo siento Gokudera-kun, yo… — Tsuna regresó la vista a la chica, que continuaba dándoles la espalda. No quería dejarla sola cuando claramente parecía sentirse mal.

Gokudera también le dio una mirada a Haru.

— Oye mujer, el idiota de Yamamoto esta… — cuando se acercó a ella pudo darse cuenta que su mano, cerrada en un puño, temblaba. Paso su mirada hacia su rostro, el cual estaba sudando.

Un vago recuerdo vino a su mente.

— Vamos Haru — la mencionada se sobresalto al escuchar a la tormenta llamarla por su nombre. — No sé preocupe Décimo, ustedes pueden entrar. Yo me ocuparé.

— Pero…

Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues notó que inmediatamente Haru avanzó lado a lado con Gokudera.

Mientras avanzaban, dejando a los dos chicos, las orbes de Gokudera examinaron a la chica de reojo.

— Será mejor que te sostengas de mi brazo — susurró en voz baja. Haru debía admitir que era una sorpresa escucharlo decir eso, pero le tomó la palabra.

No se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para rebatir algo que el peliplata le dijera. Tampoco volteó atrás a pesar de no querer dejar a Tsuna a solas con aquel chico, porque entonces seguramente habría más cuestionamientos, y no era como si ella realmente pudiera hacer algo. Apenas y podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Gokudera la llevo hasta una mesita acomodada en una de las esquinas de la terraza. Haru parecía metida en su propio mundo, justo como aquella vez… Era como si fuera un deja vú.

— No debías estar afuera…

— No lo hice porque buscara estar a solas con Tsuna-san, yo…

— Lo sé mujer — la frenó en seco justo cuando ella estaba hablando — si estabas mal, era mejor ir a tu habitación. Pero las mujeres siempre son tan complicadas…

Una suave sonrisa se mostró en los labios de ella. No importaba el carácter de Gokudera, había algo en sus frases que siempre lograban reconfortarla en los momentos duros.

El peliplata se percató de su expresión, pero aún cuando en ocasiones sintiera como si todo fuera como antes, él no podía confiar en ella.

Haru lo sabía, y por entendía porque él era quien más rencor le guardaba por lo que había hecho, y sus siguientes palabras se lo confirmaron:

— No te equivoques mujer, simplemente no quiero que el Décimo tenga que preocuparse por alguien como tú. Alguien que es tan mentirosa no merece ni siquiera eso — soltó por último, retirándose con enfado.

— Mentirosa, ¿eh? — una sonrisa sarcástica apareció.

Realmente era una mentirosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **... 2786 ...**

— _¿Hahi? ¿Y esto qué es Tsuna-san? — su sorpresa fue evidente cuando el castaño depositó en su mano una pequeña cajita blanca en forma de cofre._

 _Levanto la vista hacia Tsuna que la miraba con una dulce sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas._

— _N-No estaba seguro sobre que podría gustarte… — pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza con vergüenza — pero vi esto y me hizo pensar en ti._

 _Esta vez fue el sonrojo de Haru el que se hizo patente en su rostro, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Abrió la cajita con cuidado, el interior estaba forrado en tonos rosas y una suave melodía comenzaba a sonar._

— _Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por tus palabras de aliento, por… — el tono carmín de Tsuna subió de tonalidad — p-por quedarte a mi lado. Y también es mi forma de asegurarte que voy a protegerte. Quizás no sea mucho, pero…_

— _¡Es perfecto Tsuna-san! ¡Es tan bonito~ desu! — expresó con emoción. — Haru va a cuidarlo mucho._

 _Tsuna asintió sonriente. Le encantaba ver esa cara de felicidad en la chica. Era la sonrisa más bonita que él había visto._

 _Respiró hondo, intentado ganar confianza._

— _Haru — le llamó con seriedad, atrayendo su atención de nuevo — Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo, y-yo…_

— _Sawada Tsunayoshi — el llamado del guardián de la niebla, que venía junto a Chrome, los interrumpió. — Tengo que hablar contigo sobre la reunión de esta noche._

 _Tsuna pasó su vista de Mukuro hacia Haru. Quizá tendría que esperar después de esa noche para poder hablar con ella. Resopló disculpándose con Haru y haciendo entrar al peli-índigo a su oficina._

 _Ambas chicas se quedaron solas._

 _Chrome vio la cajita que Haru sostenía, y la sonrisa que aún decoraba el rostro de la chica. Seguramente algo muy importante estaba por pasar._

— _Parece que últimamente Boss está muy contento — habló la del parche con una sonrisa — Me alegra mucho que ambos estén juntos._

 _Haru parpadeó con sorpresa._

— _¡H-Hahi! T-Tsuna-san y Haru no… quiero decir, solamente somos amigos — el nerviosismo de Haru le causo gracia a Chrome — Esto solo es un agradecimiento, no es como si Haru esté esperando algo ni nada parecido._

— _Pero a ti te gusta, ¿no es así, Haru?_

 _La de cabellos chocolate bajó la mirada._

— _Eso era antes de que Haru supiera que Tsuna-san estaba enamorado de Kyoko-chan. Ahora Haru solo lo ve como un amigo — mintió. No quería que los demás tuvieran compasión de ella, ni guardar esperanzas._

 _Chrome la examinó. Sabía que ella no estaba siendo sincera, pero quizá solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de las pistas que Tsuna le estaba dando, o bien, que su jefe fuera quien diera el primer paso._

— _Cuida bien de Boss… — susurró tan bajo, que ni siquiera Haru pudo escuchar._

 _Haru miró hacia la puerta de la oficina en donde se encontraba el chico._

 _Sí, aquello era solo agradecimiento. No podía equivocarse y creer inocentemente que los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado con Tsuna significaran algo más para él._

 _Porque ella ya se había resuelto cuidar a Tsuna en la distancia._

 _ **... 2786 ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

— Ya está comenzando a hacer frío, ¿no lo crees Haru? — Yamamoto ya había salido a su encuentro, donde ella seguía en el mismo sitio en el que Gokudera la había dejado. Su voz la regreso a la realidad de nuevo — ¿Quieres un abrigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy bien, gracias.

— De cualquier forma, deberíamos regresar. No creo que esta bienvenida tarde mucho, el señor Varleon suele irse temprano a casa.

Haru concentró su mirada en el pelinegro. Yamamoto ya le había contado acerca del amigo de Sawada, y parecía tener una buena relación con todos ellos; no creía poder averiguar más de él. Además seguramente sería extraño que ella insistiera tanto en ese tema.

La verdad era que Haru misma estaba confundida. Era como si ese chico y el hombre que había conocido diez años en el futuro fueran dos personas diferentes. Pero no, era él, sin duda era él.

Ella se puso de pie con decisión. Algo debía haber llevado a toda esa situación, si en el futuro era ella quien había hecho que se conocieran, en el presente debió haber algo que sucediera para que ellos tuvieran contacto.

No era el momento para tener miedo, si no había servido de nada irse de Italia, ahora su trabajo era averiguar qué tan diferente era la situación.

Esta vez, enfrentaría el problema y descubriría quien era realmente Dante Varleon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tsuna se dio cuenta cuando Haru y Yamamoto entraron de nuevo, esta vez el semblante de la chica parecía mejor, lo que lo tranquilizo momentáneamente. Dante también se percató de la entrada de la chica, llamando a su amigo:

— Parece que ella ya está mejor — Tsuna asintió ante sus palabras. — Dijiste que su nombre es Haru, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— No sé si ustedes tienen algún problema, pero es la primera vez que veo esas expresiones en tu rostro, Tsunayoshi — el chico de mirada aguamarina le hablo con tranquilidad — creo que deberías relajarte un poco, no es saludable pensar en algo por mucho tiempo.

— Tienes razón Dante — sonrió a su amigo — no tienes que preocuparte. La verdad es que estas semanas he tenido mucho trabajo, eso es todo.

— Pues no parecías así cuando estabas en mi casa — se burló el joven — pero lo sé, soy yo quien alegra tus días.

Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Haru les miró a distancia. Era increíble que Tsuna estuviera riendo al lado de ese chico, que ambos estuvieran juntos con esa expresión tan amigable cuando ella lo único que podía tener en la mente era el momento en el que ese mismo chico había disparado a Tsuna.

Era todo tan extraño.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaba demasiado concentrada en él, así que se sorprendió cuando el chico de cabellos cenizos le regreso la mirada, y entonces una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Haru no pudo corresponderle.

— Debemos tener una partida de ajedrez Tsunayoshi — Dante colocó su brazo sobre los hombros del chico, haciendo que Tsuna negara.

— Siempre haces lo mismo cuando quieres tener una victoria segura Dante — replicó el castaño — sabes que soy malo en el ajedrez.

— Ya, ya. Esta vez te daré ventaja, puedes decirle a Gokudera que te de una mano — le guiño un ojo, haciendo que ambos rieran.

Pero Haru no podía creer en esas risas que escuchaba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La noche había sido agotadora, Haru no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido. Se sentía como si tuviera las manos atadas.

Su mañana no iba mucho mejor, tenía tantas cosas por hacer con la boda de Kyoko, el tiempo seguía avanzando, y ahora tenía otros problemas en la mente.

Yamamoto, que caminaba en dirección a ella, la saludo.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — se atrevió preguntar, Haru enarcó una ceja con confusión — Gokudera me dijo que no estabas sintiéndote bien ayer.

— Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar — respondió. Esperaba que ese agradecimiento pudiera llegar hasta el peliplata, aun si ella no podía decírselo.

Tsuna, que subía las escaleras con unas cajas, se encontró con ambos chicos que charlaban. Miro detenidamente a la chica antes de interrumpirlos, pero parecía con mejor ánimo que el de la noche anterior.

— Haru, Kyoko-chan ha enviado estos paquetes para ti — ella se sobresalto al escuchar a Tsuna, pero inmediatamente tomó lo que él estaba entregándole — esta mañana los dejaron con los guardias, así que aproveche para traerlos. Supongo que es parte de lo que Kyoko-chan quiere para su boda.

Ella asintió sin decir nada.

— Tsuna, el desayuno estará listo pronto — les interrumpió el pelinegro.

— Esta bien, llamaré a Lambo y el resto — habló el castaño, pero antes entregó a Haru lo último que tenía dentro de su saco. — Encontré esto guardado Haru, lo dejaste antes de que regresarás a Namimori.

Ella se sorprendió al ver de nuevo aquella pequeña caja musical. Esa que era tan importante, y que había dejado atrás ese día.

— Puedes tenerla contigo o hacer lo que quieras con ella, después de todo es tuya — Tsuna la acercó hasta la chica.

No sabía si ella la quería, pero no podía guardarla por siempre.

 _«_ _Es mi forma de asegurarte que voy a protegerte._ _»_

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No tenía tiempo de dudar nuevamente, así que con firmeza la tomó entre su mano, lo que sorprendió un poco a Tsuna.

— Gracias Tsuna-san.

Yamamoto intercalo la mirada entre ambos. Todos seguía siendo tan complicado para esos dos.

— Haru, ¿ya tomaste la decisión de lo último que hablamos? — la mirada chocolate recayó sobre el pelinegro cuando dijo aquellas palabras. Deseo poder silenciarlo con la mirada, pero eso era imposible. — Sería bueno que lo hablaras con Tsuna.

El castaño parecía confundido, y su expresión en ese momento exigía una respuesta.

Haru suspiró.

— Tsuna-san, yo estuve pensando en mudarme estos días — Tsuna abrió los ojos, con un poco de desconcierto. Seguramente era por su culpa, pero lo siguiente que dijo le alivio: — sin embargo, he reconsiderado mi decisión. No voy a irme, me quedaré en la mansión.

Yamamoto aceptaba que aquello también lo había tomado por sorpresa a él.

Pero Haru estaba decidida.

Su única razón alejarse era la de proteger a Tsuna y sus amigos, pero ahora que ese chico había aparecido no podía cumplir con eso si estaba lejos.

La única manera de salvar a Tsuna, era si ella podía seguir viendo también a Dante.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _«_ _Hubiéramos sido buenos amigos._ _»_

Ella dio un paso.

 _«Desde el primer día que hiciste que nos conociéramos él y yo.._ _._ _»_

Fijo su vista en el camino, dando un paso más.

 _«_ _Eras su esposa, y eso fue suficiente para que no pudiéramos lograrlo._ _»_

¿Esa era la razón realmente? ¿De verdad ellos dos eran amigos?

Sacudió la cabeza. Recordar todas esas palabras que él había dicho circulaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, confundiéndola.

— Haru… Haru… ¡Haru! — el tercer llamado del guardián de la lluvia fue suficiente para despertarla.

— L-Lo siento Yamamoto-san — Haru se dio una palmada en el rostro, reincorporándose — Perdóname, te pedí que me acompañaras a comprar algunas cosas y no he sido buena compañía, ¿no?

— Mnh… no es eso Haru — respondió negando — Es solo que desde tu llegada hay algo raro en ti. Y desde ayer pareces diferente. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa, y si necesitas hablarlo puedes hacerlo conmigo.

El pelinegro le sonrió, pero Haru en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. ¿Le creería si le contaba toda la verdad? ¿Podría ayudarla de alguna manera? En esos tres años se había guardado todo para sí misma, creyendo que la solución estaba simplemente en que ella se alejara, pero aún así ese chico había aparecido en la vida de Tsuna.

Miró los ojos de Yamamoto que esperaban una respuesta.

 _« Las cosas hubieran sido tan sencillas, pero terminaste involucrando a los guardianes de Tsunayoshi_ _._ _»_

Yamamoto observó la indecisión en su rostro y soltó un suspiro resignado.

— Descansemos un poco. Voy a comprar algo para beber, espérame aquí con las bolsas — el chico salió corriendo dejando sola a Haru.

Ella se sentó en un parque que estaba cerca del lugar donde la había dejado. Necesitaba despejar su mente para poder analizar todo.

Si ella realmente era la causa, entonces debía continuar como estaba. Pero su distancia tenía que ser prudente, no podía permitirse dejar solo a Tsuna en compañía de ese chico llamado Dante.

Alzó la mirada viendo a unos niños que jugaban con alegría, haciéndola desear poder ser. aunque ser por un momento, como ellos. No tener que pensar como un adulto, pero eso era algo imposible.

Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, cayó cuando corría detrás de un perrito. Sintió el impulso de levantarse e ir a ayudarlo, pero alguien fue más rápido. Visualizó una cabellera rubia ceniza que se hincaba levantando al niño, lo sacudió y limpió su rostro con un pañuelo. El chico le dio una sonrisa que el pequeñito correspondió, y le dejo ir después de despeinarle sus cabellos y soltarle una frase en italiano.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente.

— Hola — él se acercó hasta ella sin apartar la vista — ¿Me recuerda? Soy…

— Dante Varleon — respondió ella.

El joven asintió mostrándole una sonrisa cálida que Haru no supo cómo interpretar. Tomó asiento junto a la de cabellos marrón, que intentó controlar el leve temblor que la recorrió.

Nuevamente estaba frente a él completamente sola. Y era realmente incómodo.

— Discúlpeme por molestarla ayer… — Haru le miró de reojo cuando comenzó a hablar — No era mi intención, solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

— Lo estoy — no supo que más responder. No quería que algo de lo que ella dijera desencadenara alguna reacción negativa.

— Me alegra escucharlo. — La miró un segundo, y luego continúo: — veo que aprovecha su tiempo para pasear por Italia. ¿Es su primera vez aquí?

No comprendía a que rumbo iba esa conversación, pero si su pregunta era sincera eso significaba que, a diferencia de Aryana, Tsuna no le había contado nada acerca de ellos.

Si era así, era un alivio.

— Estuve viviendo un tiempo aquí. Pero regrese a Japón.

— ¿Al lugar de donde se conocen Tsunayoshi y usted? — preguntó repentinamente sin dejar tiempo a la chica de procesar la pregunta — él me ha contado mucho sobre el lugar donde vivía. Me imagino que es muy hermoso.

Ella permaneció en silencio. Dante la miró comprensivo.

— Como sea, ya que todos ustedes tienen tiempo juntos, deben conocerse muy bien — mientras hablaba, Dante extendió la mano hacía un cachorrito que rondaba por el parque, acariciando su cabeza hasta que el dueño fue por él.

El tiempo estaba avanzando y Haru no veía que Yamamoto regresara.

Dante observó su reloj.

— Ya no tengo mucho tiempo señorita Haru, creo que debo volver — se puso de pie — solo me gustaría pedirle un favor.

Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron en los de ella.

— Ya que Tsunayoshi es mi amigo, y a pesar de que es algo que no me corresponde, ¿podría solucionar su problema con él? — Haru parpadeó con sorpresa — Él es un chico que se preocupa fácilmente por los demás, siempre está pendiente de lo que las demás personas necesitan. Tsunayoshi me agrada porque es como un libro abierto cuando se trata de sus emociones, por eso sé que hay algo en relación con ustedes que parece preocuparle. Usted debe conocerlo mejor que yo.

Haru no podía creer lo que ese chico estaba diciendo de Tsuna.

— Cuando algo parecido sucedía con Aryana, Tsunayoshi siempre estaba inquieto y quería solucionar el problema cuanto antes. Además, tratándose de él, no puede ser tan grave ¿no? Es un chico amable.

Era sorprendente que justo _él_ estuviera pidiéndole eso. Si estuviera enterado de que en realidad la causa no era Tsuna, sino más bien él.

— Espero no le moleste mi petición. Eso es todo, gracias por escucharme. Ahora sí tengo que irme — el rubio extendió su mano para despedirse, Haru dudo un segundo pero finalmente estrechó su mano con la de él — Parece que su compañía está aquí.

Yamamoto por fin llegó, con bebidas en mano, saludando efusivamente a Dante.

— ¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros? — después del intercambio de saludos, Takeshi le invito una de las bebidas que llevaba.

— Me gustaría pero tengo que ir con mi abuelo. Quizás otro día podamos pasear, y de paso hablamos con Aryana y Tsunayoshi para que se unan a nosotros. Nos vemos Yamamoto y… — le dio una rápida mirada a la chica — Haru… ¿puedo llamarla informalmente? Creo que ambos somos de la misma edad.

— ¿Ah? S-Sí…

— Entonces nos vemos Haru.

Les mostro una última sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Yamamoto se despedía con la mano, mientras Haru veía la espalda del chico perderse entre las personas.

— Yamamoto-san… ¿crees que alguien pueda cambiar? — el mencionado expresó confusión por la pregunta — Q-Quiero decir, si piensas que alguien malo pueda ser bueno.

— Mmm… — el pelinegro cruzó los brazos detrás su cabeza — creo que eso depende de la persona, Haru. Todos podemos cometer un error y arrepentirnos, cambiar nuestro proceder y remediar lo que hemos hecho, claro que a veces es imposible hacerlo, pero hay ocasiones en que sí se puede. Incluso Byakuran lo hizo, después de lo que sucedió en el futuro.

Haru volvió la vista al frente.

Sus palabras eran verdaderas, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más confusa se volvía su mente.

¿Qué personalidad de Dante era la que debía ver?

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Buen trabajo si llegaron hasta aquí abajo sin saltarse nada xD Como se darán cuenta, esta vez el capitulo inicio un poco diferente. La narración sigue siendo en tercera persona, pero lo vimos un poquito desde la perspectiva de nuestro ahora conocido amigos de Tsuna, Dante Varleon. A partir de ahora podré llamarlo por su nombre con confianza, y espero que puedan familiarizarse con el OC, al igual que lo han hecho con Aryana.  
Después del título del fic, la perspectiva se enfoco de nuevo en Haru, para continuar lo que dejamos el capitulo pasado. Quizás hago algo parecido en los siguiente capitulos. No estoy segura :/ 

Bien, pues espero sus opiniones. ¿Que piensan que debería hacer Haru? ¿Qué piensan de Dante? Ya saben que opiniones, sugerencias, preguntas, teorías, todo es bienvenido :) Aprovecho para decirles que en FB pondre una imagen con la apariencia de Dante, por si quieren verlo y así visualizarlo mejor en la historia (es lo que yo siempre hago cuando leo xD hasta les pongo voces :P) Gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos, y follows, que siguen agregandose con el paso de los días. 

Muchas gracias, y me despido. Que pasen una excelente semana :)

 **Especial agradecimiento a:** _Hiyori Ishida, Lizvet Ardray-Kuran, SoffyStarkTargaryenSopraffare, Gaby uzumaqui, artemisa93, Nikopelucas, Mariana Romero_

Los reviews los responderé por MP, aquí solo pondre para quien firma como "guest" :)

 _ **Gaby uzumaqui:**_ ¡Hola! Mucha gracias por unirte a la lectura, me hace feliz que te guste la trama, espero que se ponga más interesante para poder mantenerte en la historia ;) La verdad es que ahora mismo no tengo una fecha de cada cuanto actualizo :( perdón, pero espero que puedas leerme ;) Saludos.

 _ **Mariana Romero:**_ Que gusto tenerte por aquí nuevamente :) La actualización ya esta lista, y espero que te guste. Gracias a ti por seguir apoyándome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es de mi propiedad. Podemos disfrutar de esta obra gracias a la gran Amano-san, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente por diversión. Si fuera mío habría hecho a Haru la protagonista y con todo un harem(?) :v

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Ya estoy aquí! :D ok esta bien, esta vez sé que me atrase demasiado para poder actualizar, perdón por la demora, pero este mes... o meses xD ya no recuerdo, tuve muy poca oportunidad para escribir, así que lo hice un poco más despacio, pero al menos no fue tanto tiempo xD

No se me asusten, de verdad no pienso retirarme todavía, o por lo menos no hasta terminar esto que cada vez se hace más complicado jajaja mi mente esta trabajando demasiado en la trama, y creo que esta más largo de lo que originalmente tenía pensando :v pero en fin, no pienso aburrirlos más, simplemente dejare que lean, porque es un poco tarde para mí y ya tengo que dormir :P

Para otras cosillas, nos leemos más abajito ;)

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) pero intentaré que no sea tan obvio :v

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Cursiva- Flashback, Recuerdos, palabras extranjeras(?), etc..._

«Pensamientos» _..._

 _ **Negritas: Especificaciones o palabras recalcadas.**_

 ** _*A partir del capítulo anterior (por pedido de una de las lectoras :D) los flashback estarán marcados de la siguiente manera._**

 **... 2786 ... :** Esto significa que son los recuerdos de momentos que pasaron juntos Tsuna y Haru. Como todos esos flashback que en los que vemos progresar su relación y que han salido desde el primer capitulo. Antes de empezar y al final, llevaran esa seña.

 **~PW** **~ TYL** : Esto significa que serán fragmentos de ese mundo paralelo en el que Haru conoció a Dante cuando estaba casada con Tsuna, y donde murieron los guardianes. Es el futuro de 10 años después que Haru vio en el capitulo cinco. No estoy segura cuantos de estos habrá, pero estoy segura que los haré y entrelazaré con la historia, para ver algunas diferencias ;) Esperenlos con ansias :)

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Esta historia esta completamente dedicada a **Hiyori Ishida**. Esta chica es una persona MUY especial para mí, es quien me ha __acompañado a lo largo de mis historias y que aguanta todos los retrasos que tengo xD ¡GRACIAS! Y sobre todo, llena de color mi vida con todos esos preciosos regalos que me hace. Para ti con todo mi amor *3*_

* * *

• **Waiting for you •**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~PW** **~ TYL**

 _Aquel día tenía que ser perfecto, nada podía fallar._

 _Desde muy temprano, Haru había comenzado a preparar todo para que nada arruinara esa fecha tan especial que llevaba esperando por semanas._

 _Una sonrisa se dibujo en la chica cuando el regalo recién envuelto fue colocado en el mostrador por la encargada de la tienda. Lo tomó entre sus manos con un brillo de felicidad._

 _El solo hecho de imaginar la cara de Tsuna cuando lo recibiera era suficiente para alegrar su existencia._

 _Nunca imaginó que su vida de casada sería tan feliz, es decir, desde muy joven supo que Tsuna era el hombre que ella amaría, pero no había pensado que su sueño de estar con él fuera a convertirse en una realidad tan maravillosa como la que estaba viviendo._

 _Aquellas emociones seguían siendo como las de su adolescencia, como si las mariposas en su estómago se hubieran instalado permanentemente._

 _Sonrió por dentro mientras avanzaba por la concurridas calles italianas, tan solo tenía unas horas para terminar los preparativos para la celebración de esa noche, así que no podía permitirse ni siquiera un pequeño retraso._

 _Intentando dejar su mundo de fantasía a un lado para poder concentrarse, dobló la esquina chocando de frente contra una persona, lo que hizo que cayera de lleno en el piso, de paso regando todas sus compras._

— _Lo siento mucho, ¿se ha lastimado? — escuchó una voz apesadumbrada y la imagen de un joven que se inclinaba para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas._

— _No se preocupe, estoy bien — negó rápidamente — fue mi culpa por ir distraída~ desu._

 _Haru se puso de rodillas imitando la acción del joven._

 _Sus manos chocaron cuando ambos tomaron el paquete decorado con un moño rojo, y cuando Haru alzó la vista se topó con unos ojos aguamarina que se clavaron fijamente en ella._

 _La chica parpadeó rápidamente, sin comprender bien._

— _Perdone mi torpeza — reaccionó el joven después de unos segundos._

 _Se puso de pie extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Haru le correspondió agradeciendo el gesto._

— _¿De verdad está bien? — insistió._

 _Haru asintió de inmediato, pues aquel chico parecía genuinamente preocupado._

— _Entonces, permítame acompañarla y llevar sus bolsas…_

— _¡Hahi! No tiene que…_

 _Él no espero que terminara de hablar, tomó la bolsas, sorprendiéndola._

— _Es lo único que puedo hacer a modo de disculpa. Por favor, la dejaré donde usted me diga — mencionó esta vez, invitándola a avanzar con él._

 _Haru sonrió, poniéndose en marcha junto al chico._

 _Ambos caminaron nuevamente hacia donde Haru le indicó, ya que solo le faltaba comprar la tarta para esa noche, su última parada era la pastelería._

— _Muchas gracias por su ayuda — ella se inclinó en una reverencia._

— _No fue nada, vuelvo a disculparme por mi falta._

 _Ambos rieron al darse cuenta que no habían hecho otra cosa más que disculparse en todo el camino._

— _Creo que nos hemos pasado un poco con las disculpas y los agradecimientos, ¿no cree? — preguntó, haciendo que Haru asintiera con una sonrisa — Pero ya que todo está solucionado, espero que termine sus compras con éxito._

— _¡Hahi! Es verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo~ desu_

 _El chico vio el repentino apuramiento de Haru._

— _¿Necesita algo más?_

 _Ella negó._

— _Es solo que debo regresar a mi casa pronto, pero estuve tan distraída todo el rato que no me di cuenta del tiempo._

— _Ya veo, me di cuenta que lleva muchos utensilios para la cocina, ¿va a preparar algo? — el chico le señalo sus bolsas — no pude evitar mirar una de las revistas que lleva allí._

— _Sí, hoy tengo una celebración, así que prepararé la cena — mostró una sonrisa._

— _¿Y puedo saber que celebra? — preguntó con curiosidad el chico._

— _Es mi aniversario de bodas._

 _Los ojos aguamarina se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa._

— _Entonces, su esposo es muy afortunado de poder tener a una mujer tan diligente como usted a su lado — dijo después de un rato._

— _¡Hahi! Pues… — Haru se sonrojo sin saber que decir._

 _El chico de cabellera rubia soltó una risa._

— _Espero que tenga una buena celebración. Muchas felicidades — se inclinó levemente — si algún día tiene oportunidad, espero que puedan visitar el restaurante que manejo — él estiro una tarjeta para que Haru la tomara._

— _Dante… ¿Varleon?_

 _Él asintió._

— _Mucho gusto, y realmente deseo poder volver a verla pronto — sonrió._

— _Muchas gracias, yo soy Sawada Haru — la de cabello chocolate también hizo una reverencia. — Me aseguraré de que vayamos, Sr. Varleon._

 _El rubio tomó una de sus manos, depositando un pequeño beso en ella. Haru se sorprendió repentinamente._

— _Los esperaré._

 _Su mirada recayó sobre Haru generando una extraña sensación. No supo si fue por el beso dado en su mano, o porque aquella mirada envolvía un aura diferente._

 _Y a pesar de que el joven se alejó de ella, Haru no pudo deshacerse de aquella molesta corazonada que le advertía sobre algo de lo que hasta ese momento no era consciente._

 **~PW** **~ TYL**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La vida es un constante camino lleno de pruebas.

Haru lo sabía muy bien por experiencia propia.

Primero tuvo que aceptar la idea de que la persona que ella amaba, Tsuna, quisiera a su mejor amiga.

Cuando su amor por fin fue correspondido, tuvo que abandonarlo sin importar lo mucho que lo amaba, todo para que él tuviera un futuro mejor, uno donde estuviera con vida.

Y ahora, sintiendo que sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, la vida nuevamente la ponía en una situación aún más difícil.

Vivir al lado de Tsuna sin poder estar con él, sabiendo que la persona que los había dañado ahora era amigo del castaño. Sin contar con el hecho de que ahora existía Aryana.

Soltó un suspiro al pensar en su vida.

Si tan solo le fuera posible conversar con una persona sobre lo que estaba pasando, quizás podría analizar mejor la situación. Porque, si era sincera, era totalmente irrazonable lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo podía ella acusar a alguien que aún no había hecho nada?

Yamamoto tenía razón, que Dante fuera de esa manera en ese futuro, no significaba que ahora hiciera lo mismo. Pero, ¿cómo podía estar segura?

Según lo que había meditado en esos días, en ese mundo paralelo ella estaba casada con Tsuna, era la responsable de que ambos se conocieran y por ende, la causante de la muerte de sus amigos.

Y ahora estaba comprobado que sin necesidad de su interferencia, ellos se habían conocido. La diferencia radicaba en que, tal como había dicho el Dante del futuro, Tsuna y él sí era amigos.

Quizás porque el otro requisito estaba cumplido: Haru no estaba casada con Tsuna ni tenía nada que ver con él. Pero si seguía allí la historia podría repetirse, aunque tampoco le aseguraba que las cosas cambiarían y solo se sentiría más inquieta estando lejos, sin tenerlos a la vista para saber lo que hacían estando juntos.

¡Qué complicado era buscar una solución!

Haru se sentó bajo uno de los árboles del jardín, sintiendo el aire freso en su rostro. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente de todo ese conflicto en el que no paraba de pensar.

Pero tan solo unos minutos después, la principal razón de sus pensamientos se hallaba caminando en dirección a ella.

— Haru, perdona si te interrumpo — le habló Tsuna. Ella negó, sonriéndole — Lambo y los demás están buscándote, insisten en que les prepares algo de comer y no hay poder humano que los haga cambiar de parecer.

Haru se puso de pie, observando el reloj en su muñeca.

— No te preocupes Tsuna-san, no hay problema. No me había dado cuenta de la hora, supongo que por eso tienen hambre — rió ligeramente — ¿vendrás Tsuna-san? Ya casi es hora de la comida.

Él negó suavemente.

— Gracias, pero voy a esperar a Aryana.

— Ya veo… — respondió avanzando por un lado de él sin devolverle la mirada.

Claro, ellos siempre comían juntos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Pero como la mayoría de las veces era Tsuna quien salía de la mansión para ir con Aryana, Haru no esperaba que esta vez fuera al revés.

Tsuna detalló la expresión de su rostro. En el pasado, las únicas veces que él la vio con ese tipo de gestos era cuando él buscaba momentos para estar a solas con Kyoko, pero esta vez era por algo diferente.

— Haru — la llamó repentinamente, haciendo que detuviera su paso — ¿qué piensas de Aryana?

La de orbes chocolate se sorprendió por la pregunta.

— Es una chica gentil, amable y bella. Creo que Tsuna-san y Aryana-san hacen una buena pareja — se mordió el labio inferior — Ambos se complementan.

Tsuna escuchó su respuesta viendo la espalda inmóvil de Haru. Parecía convincente, pero el castaño sabía que no era así.

Recordar todo lo que Gokudera había investigado le hacía preguntarse desde cuando había comenzado a mentir.

¿Por qué había creído en ese entonces la mentira de que ella ya no lo amaba?

Ahora estaba convencido de que había una razón más importante para el cambio que tuvo durante ese tiempo, no sabía que era y aunque ya no pudieran estar juntos, se encargaría de buscar la respuesta.

— Tsuna-san… ¿puedo preguntar qué relación tienes con Dante Varleon?

Haru se dio vuelta, encarando a Tsuna. Ahora los papeles se invertían, mostrando una sorpresa en el rostro de Tsuna que de inmediato cambio por una sonrisa.

— Es un buen amigo mío. Aunque no lo parezca, es alguien diligente y trabajador que me ha enseñado mucho desinteresadamente. Y me ha ayudado cuando he tenido problemas. Las personas en quienes más confío aquí en Italia, después de Dino-san, son Dante y Aryana.

Haru miró a Tsuna sin saber que más decir. Era claro que su relación era diferente a lo que ella había visto. Pero eso no quitaba su preocupación de ninguna forma.

No tenía otra opción, ella tendría que asegurarse de que Dante fuera digno de esa confianza que Tsuna estaba depositando en él.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿ _Te ha pasado algo, Haru-chan?_ — la voz de Kyoko se escuchaba genuinamente preocupada — _Pareces distraída._

— Estoy bien Kyoko-chan. No es nada.

La conversación entre ellas había fluido tan bien, sin embargo Haru seguía con la mente perdida en sus problemas. Odiaba esa parte de ella que solo lograba causar problemas a las personas de su alrededor y a ella misma.

— _Salúdame a Tsuna-kun y los chicos, he tenido muy poco tiempo para comunicarme con ellos. De vez en cuando con el único que logro conversar es con Yamamoto-kun._

Era razonable. Últimamente todos parecían tan metidos en sus propios asuntos, que no disponían de tiempo para dedicar a los demás.

Mucho menos ahora que Tsuna pasaba cada vez más tiempo con sus amigos de Italia.

— Kyoko-chan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — había muchas cosas que Haru desconocía, pero si quería mantenerse en guardia, debía aprovechar todo lo que estuviera a su disposición — ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Dante Varleon?

Hubo un breve silencio de parte de su amiga.

— _¿Varleon?_ — se escuchó dudosa — _No conozco a nadie llamado así Haru-chan. En realidad no sé mucho de las personas que han tratado a Tsuna-kun desde mi partida. De la única que he escuchado hablar mucho es de Sabatine-san._

Ah, por supuesto que tendría que saber de ella.

— _Es la amiga de Tsuna-kun_ — continuo la pelimiel — _y he tenido oportunidad de hablar un par de veces con ella por teléfono._

— ¿En serio? Bueno Aryana-san es alguien muy amable, y ahora que está saliendo con Tsuna-san es natural que…

— _¿De qué estás hablando Haru-chan?_ — preguntó repentinamente — _no sabía que Tsuna-kun estaba saliendo con alguien, menos con Sabatine-san._

Haru se regaño mentalmente recordando que ellos no le habían contado a nadie. No tenía derecho a entrometerse en su vida, pero no había pensado mucho antes de soltarlo de esa forma a Kyoko.

— E-Es algo que recién está comenzando… — atinó a decir, no quería dar explicaciones respecto a eso.

— _Ya veo…_ — Haru escuchó el suspiro de su amiga — _es verdad que Tsuna-kun me había hablado de ella, pero nunca pensé que su relación fuera tan fuerte. Durante mucho tiempo, Tsuna-kun rechazó la sola idea de estar con alguien más, así que me sorprendí un poco_ — jugó con su mano mientras seguía escuchando a la pelimiel — _Por una parte, estoy contenta de que Tsuna-kun este rehaciendo su vida, pero…_

Haru supo lo que diría a continuación. Conocía muy bien a Kyoko, y sabía que se preocupaba mucho por ellos.

— Yo también estoy contenta — la interrumpió. Mentir era mucho más fácil si no la tenía frente a frente — Tsuna-san tiene derecho a ser feliz. Aryana-san es una buena mujer, y él no debe quedarse atado al pasado que tuvimos. Además sería injusto que siga pensando en mí para siempre cuando yo ya he olvidado ese asunto.

— _¿Estás segura?_

— Completamente, Kyoko-chan — tenía que escucharse lo suficientemente segura — y tampoco quiero que sigan pensando que solo vivo para Tsuna-san. Estoy cansada de eso, tal vez fue así cuando era una adolescente pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Si todos ustedes siguen pensando de la misma manera sobre nosotros dos, harán que sea difícil tomar nuestras propias decisiones.

No quería sonar dura, pero debía hacerlo.

— _Tienes razón Haru-chan. Creo que somos nosotros quienes nos hicimos a la idea de que siempre estarían juntos, incluso aunque yo ya no vivía en Italia me deje llevar por lo que los chicos me decían. Perdóname, no volveré a hablar de esa manera._

Después de aquello, Haru continúo la conversación desviándose a la verdadera razón por la cual la había llamado. Kyoko no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por ella cuando su matrimonio estaba a las puertas.

Organizando algunos detalles más, el tiempo avanzó.

Haru por su parte intento concentrarse en sus asuntos, siendo consciente de que en esos momentos la chica pelirroja estaba junto a Tsuna, mientras los adolescentes estaban en el jardín.

Pensó un momento en Dante y su amabilidad hacia Tsuna. La única forma de ayudar a sus amigos se resumía en investigar más sobre ese chico, pero… ¿quién podría ayudarla en eso? No era como si ella pudiera interesarse de la nada en ese joven, pero tampoco podía involucrar a nadie más, él mismo se lo había dicho en el futuro, había traído la desgracia porque había involucrado a los guardianes.

¿Qué pasaba si ahora era lo mismo?

— ¡HARU! — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Lambo que venía corriendo hacia ella desde el jardín.

Esa parte del bovino era lo que siempre le recordaba al pequeño niño que antes iba corriendo a ella para que lo cargara.

— ¿Qué pasa Lambo-chan? — se apresuro a preguntar.

El jovencito tenía un brillo en su mirada luciendo emocionado.

— ¡Nos iremos de campamento! — exclamó.

Haru sonrió ante su animosidad, y acarició su cabello.

— Me alegra mucho Lambo-chan. Te has esforzado mucho en la escuela.

Detrás del joven, llegaron I-pin y Fuuta.

— L-Lambo… no tenías que correr — le regaño I-pin.

— Disculpa Haru-nee, es que Lambo no lo sabía y apenas se lo dijimos salió corriendo sin darnos tiempo a nada — se disculpo el más alto — ya que solo quedan un par de días para salir de vacaciones, en la escuela nos han dado avisó que esta vez saldremos a un campamento como parte de las actividades finales.

— Haru-san — I-pin capturó su atención — lamento tener que irme cuando aún están en pie los preparativos de la boda de Kyoko-san, yo…

— No te preocupes por eso I-pin-chan — la tranquilizó — yo puedo encargarme de eso hasta que vuelvas. Solo diviértanse — les guiño un ojo, y suspiró volviendo a hablar: — Vaya, que recuerdos. Fui a algunos mientras estaba en Midori, así que ahora es su turno de disfrutar.

— ¡Que emocionante debe ser! — la voz de Aryana captó la atención de todos los presentes, dándose cuenta de que Tsuna y Aryana estaban entrando a la sala donde estaban — yo nunca pude ir a ninguno cuando era estudiante. Qué suerte tienen niños.

Los tres jovencitos se acercaron hasta ella con una sonrisa para saludarla. Fuuta, quien tenía un ligero sonrojo, permanecía más callado que el resto.

— Espero que te diviertas mucho Fuuta — le habló la pelirroja, haciendo que la viera — tienes que cuidar a este par, pero recuerda dedicar tiempo para ti también.

— Gracias Aryana-nee — el sonrojo del chico se hizo más visible — prometo traerte algo de recuerdo.

Ella asintió sonriéndole una vez más.

Haru permaneció en silencio observando la buena relación que todos llevaban. Al menos, la persona que estaba con Tsuna no solo cuidaba de él, sino que también se preocupaba por todos los Vongola, tal y como ella lo hacía. Era un alivio.

La mirada de Tsuna recayó sobre ella, quien se sobresalto al sentirse observada. Pero todo se interrumpió cuando el bovino habló de nuevo con la chica de manera apartada.

— El gran Lambo-sama también te traerá algo Haru — alardeó con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Muy bien Lambo-chan, entonces deben comenzar a hacer sus maletas.

— Necesito llevar todas mis armas, Haru. Voy a demostrarles lo bien capacitado que esta Lambo-sama.

Una alarma dentro de Haru se activo de pronto.

— Lambo-chan, por ningún motivo lleves contigo la bazooka… — Le dijo de inmediato, ella no podía estar al pendiente de ellos en ese viaje, y estaba demostrado que nada bueno salía de un viaje al futuro. Sin embargo, conociendo al bovino, probablemente no haría caso de su consejo — pero incluso si la llevas, ten mucho cuidado. Por favor, no la uses.

La mirada suplicante de la chica pareció convencerlo, haciendo que el pequeño asintiera.

— Está bien, Haru.

Esperaba que todo marchara bien para ellos, aunque su única compañía la abandonara por un par de días.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Había algo de Yamamoto que a Gokudera siempre lograba sorprenderle.

Ese chico, en apariencia tonto, siempre percibía más cosas de las que les hacía creer, y aunque en muchas ocasiones intentaba ocultarlo, siempre estaba pendiente de cada uno de ellos.

Aunque no soportaba su idiotez, en momentos como este lo consideraba alguien digno de su confianza. Quizás esa era la razón por la que, cuando se sentía de ese modo, acudía a él de entre todos los demás.

Y es que, si Tsuna no estuviera involucrado en el asunto, Gokudera realmente podría dejarlo pasar.

Pero no era así.

Le irritaba, no solo el hecho de que esa mujer regresara, sino que ahora cada vez que la miraba a la cara recordaba todas las mentiras que había dicho.

— ¿Qué sucede Gokudera? Estás más agresivo que de costumbre.

— Cállate — respondió dando un golpe más, que fue detenido por Yamamoto.

Pero, sí había algo que le enfadaba más que otra cosa era que, sin importar su investigación, las respuestas no lo dejaban satisfecho.

Algo no cuadraba bien.

Yamamoto vio el gesto fruncido del peliplata. Aunque preguntara sabía que él no le diría nada, pero creía saber el porqué. Siempre que algo que le molestaba pedía entrenar con él, y en las últimas semanas eso era muy seguido.

— Descansemos Gokudera — frenó de repente el combate y caminando hacia una de las bancas.

Gokudera chistó, pero aún así lo siguió imitando a su compañero al tomar una toalla para el sudor y una botella de agua.

Yamamoto vio como Gokudera vaciaba el contenido de la botella sobre su cabeza, seguramente para enfriar las ideas que no lo dejaban concentrarse. Él por su parte, bebió su agua pensando que si uno de los dos no hablaba, aquello no avanzaría a ningún rumbo.

No podía simplemente quedarse mirando.

— Haru… ha cambiado, ¿no lo crees?

— Si vas a hablar de ella, será mejor que te calles — respondió abruptamente.

— No deberías ser tan severo Gokudera. Ya debes haberte dado cuenta del cambio al que me refiero — habló tranquilo — No hace falta más que ver la mirada dolorosa que tiene cada vez que Tsuna está frente a sus ojos para saber que ella no es feliz.

 _« Ella fue quien abandono al Décimo sin dar ninguna explicación. Es ella quien dijo mentiras, ¿por qué entonces tendría que sufrir? »_ pensó, pero se contuvo apretando los puños.

Cada vez la entendía menos.

— Debimos darnos cuenta antes — la frase de Yamamoto logró que Gokudera alzara la ceja. Él prosiguió: — He estado pensando en las semanas previas a que Haru se marchara. Todo parecía normal, pero hubo detalles que solo ahora me he percatado. Las pocas veces que estaba fuera de la mansión, no quería que ninguno de nosotros la escoltara. Cuando Tsuna salía, siempre preguntaba el lugar donde estaba y la hora exacta en la que terminaría. Creo que algo no andaba bien, porque antes nunca se había comportado así. ¿No crees que algo sucedió, Gokudera? — le miró con interrogante.

— No te hagas un teatro, idiota del beisbol. — Respondió — No paso nada.

No podía ser eso, sus investigaciones no habían arrojado nada. Lo primero que se había encargado de investigar era si alguien la había amenazado…

— ¿No viste nada raro en ella? — esta vez, Yamamoto le preguntó con un rostro serio.

Gokudera colocó la toalla sobre su cabeza.

« _¡Hahi!, no asustes de esa manera a Haru, Gokudera-san. Haru s-solo estaba… e-estaba buscando algo que perdí en la oficina de Tsuna»_

Por muy molesta y tonta que fuera esa mujer, nunca se había entrometido de más en los asuntos del Décimo. Así que esa era la única vez que la había visto entrar en esa oficina sin que Tsuna estuviera allí. Pero no era solo eso, desde el día que Tsuna lo había mandado a buscar su anillo de compromiso, Haru no lo había vuelta a ver a la cara ni una sola vez.

No sabía si era con todos, pero desde aquella noche en la que enfermó, siempre desvía la mirada cuando se encontraba con él.

— Incluso si no es de antes, sigue habiendo algo extraño ahora — continuo Yamamoto al no obtener respuesta.

Gokudera continuo ocultado su rostro con la toalla.

Claro que había algo raro pero, ¿qué era?

Ahora, ese era el trabajo que tendría que realizar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Haru se encontraba sentada una vez más en aquella sala que siempre ocupaba cuando estaba con los jóvenes, sin embargo esta vez se encontraba sola. Lambo estaba demasiado emocionado por el hecho de realizar ese campamento junto a sus amigos que de inmediato había puesto manos a la obra tratando de idear todo lo que haría en ese viaje.

Tanto Fuuta como I-pin habían corrido para alcanzar al joven bovino y que éste no cometiera ninguna tontería, al fin y al cabo todavía tenían un par de días para arreglar todo

Haru rió en su interior al pensar en lo mucho que habían crecido esos tres niños que ella tanto quería. Pensó en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido poder estar junto a ellos en esos años perdidos, en esa etapa en la que pasaban por tantos cambios, pero también sabía que todo lo había hecho con el fin de que ellos también estuvieran seguros.

Después de meditarlo, se dio cuenta que era ella misma quien debía arreglar todo de nuevo para que las cosas siguieran marchando tal y como tenía planeado en el momento en que dejo la mansión Vongola.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Tsuna y Aryana nuevamente entraron a la sala donde ella estaba, hasta que escuchó la risa de ambos al entrar a la sala.

Su mirada de inmediato se cruzó con la de Tsuna, cuya sonrisa cambió ligeramente cuando los tres se reunieron.

— Haru, sigues aquí — Aryana habló contenta acercándose a ella — creía que estarías ayudando a los chicos con sus maletas.

La de ojos chocolate esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Creo que ya pueden arreglárselas por sí mismos. Han crecido mucho y también necesitan su espacio.

— Es verdad — secundó Aryana.

— Yo, voy a dejarlas solas — interrumpió el joven, viendo a ambas — Quede con Dante que iría a verlo, así que…

— ¿Irás tú solo, Tsuna-san? — pregunto repentinamente Haru, poniéndose de pie.

Aryana intercalo miradas entre ambos, mientras una suave sonrisa asomó en el rostro del castaño.

— Saldré con Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun. Después tendremos otra reunión, así que probablemente regresemos tarde.

Una mueca de alivio, que Aryana pudo percibir, se reflejó en la cara de Haru.

— Yo estaré un rato más con Haru, y después me iré a casa — esta vez, la pelirroja fue quien habló. — Puedes irte tranquilo ya que estaré acompañándola — le guiño un ojo.

— Gracias Aryana. — Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa — Nos vemos, te llamó más tarde.

Ella asintió, y el joven salió dejando a ambas chicas en silencio.

Haru, ligeramente incómoda, volvió a sentarse. Aryana la imitó, observándola detenidamente.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Tu semblante no luce para nada bien. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— ¡Hahi! Yo… — Haru se silencio de inmediato al darse cuenta que sin querer había salido aquella expresión de su adolescencia.

La pelirroja rió levemente.

— Disculpa si soy algo directa, pero desde la cena con los Varleon pareces más ansiosa. Y por algún extraño motivo, eso logra que yo también me preocupe.

— No es nada, de verdad Aryana-san.

— Si fuera así, no parecerías tan preocupada cada vez que ves a Tsunayoshi.

Haru abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Básicamente, entiendo un poco lo que seguramente sientes — prosiguió — crecí viendo a mi padre ponerse en constante peligro, eso era lo que significaba ser parte de la mafia. Ahora, gracias a Tsunayoshi las cosas han cambiado, y muchas familias lo han aceptado, pero hay otras que se oponen a ese cambio. Creen que sus ganancias eran mucho mejores antes y abogan por eso. Así que aunque esté tranquilo, el peligro no ha desaparecido. Y creo que eso te tiene preocupada, que algo pueda sucederle a Tsunayoshi.

— No es solo por Tsuna-san — negó Haru — son todos los miembros de Vongola. Me interesa el bienestar de todos, lo único que quiero es que sean felices.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó Aryana, confundiéndola — ¿Cuándo serás feliz?

Haru agachó la mirada. No podía responderle, porque sabía que sería imposible.

— Olvídalo Haru — continuo la pelirroja al verla pensativa — Para que estés tranquila, puedo averiguar cómo van los negocios de Tsunayoshi. ¿Qué te parece?

Haru parpadeo sin comprender. Meditó unos segundos y entonces una idea vino a su mente… quizás, no era mala su propuesta.

— Ahora que lo mencionas Aryana-san, ya que tu familia conoce de esto, deben poder obtener información si hay algo sospechoso alrededor de su familia y aliados, ¿no es verdad?

— Claro, también es posible — respondió con seguridad.

Si lograba contar con ayuda como la que Aryana le estaba ofreciendo, entonces podría asegurarse que Tsuna estuviera a salvo.

Debía aprovechar todo lo que estuviera a su disposición.

— Aryana-san, ¿también eres amiga de Dante?

La pelirrojo mostro una mueca pensativa.

— Nos llevamos bien, pero no hemos tenido tanto contacto como con Tsunayoshi. Así que todavía no lo conozco bien, pero su familia es muy buena. Y sobre todo, han demostrado su apoyo a Tsunayoshi en varias ocasiones. Dante fue el primero fuera de la mafia en confiar en Vongola y trabajar junto a él, aun con el riesgo de tener repercusiones en su negocio.

— Ya veo.

Los orbes chocolate miraron a la nada, pensando en ese chico.

¿Cómo le habría conocido en el futuro? Estaba claro que todo era diferente, pero ¿hasta qué punto?

— ¿Y qué tal van los planes para la boda de tu amiga? — interrumpió la chica, haciendo a Haru reaccionar.

— Bien, hasta ahora todo ha marchado bien~ desu.

— Me alegra. Por fin tendré la oportunidad de conocer a todos los amigos de Tsunayoshi.

Ambas sonrieron.

Por un momento, viendo a Aryana, Haru pensó en lo bien que encajaría en la familia. Aunque doliera admitirlo, su luz era mucho más brillante que la de ella, y era capaz de hacer felices a los de su alrededor.

Era una buena persona.

— ¿Por qué no le han dicho a nadie? — soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a Aryana. Haru continuo: — ¿Por qué no han formalizado su noviazgo?

Aryana se recargó tranquilamente en el sofá.

— Simple. Porque nosotros no tenemos un noviazgo — declaró muy segura. Miró de nuevo a la peli-marrón — Desde que conocí a Tsunayoshi supe lo que él sentía, me di cuenta que ese alguien que lo había dejado aún estaba en su corazón. Siempre mostraba una sonrisa cálida a los demás, pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien. Pero una de las cosas que más me gusta de Tsunayoshi es que, a pesar de sentir dolor, nunca se da por vencido. Siempre se esfuerza por salir adelante. Admiro muchas cosas de él, fue por eso que durante mucho tiempo insiste para que me aceptara y me diera la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz. Pero ante todo, era sincero. Vez tras vez me dijo que él seguía amándote, y que mientras sus sentimientos no cambiaran, no podía aceptarme. — Aryana pauso, recordando el tiempo en el que había conocido a Tsuna — Hace cuatro meses, después de platicarlo con él, le dije que tan solo lo intentara. No quería algo forzado, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a rendirme, así que Tsunayoshi lo acepto, pero reafirmando que no podía prometerme nada.

Mirando a Aryana, Haru pudo percibir su sinceridad. Por un momento, deseo que ella también pudiera ser feliz, y si para eso era necesario entregar a Tsuna, ella podría hacerlo si con eso lograba que él y Vongola estuvieran a salvo.

— Mi interés es lograr que Tsunayoshi pueda quererme — Aryana posó su mirada azul en la de Haru — pero lo que tenemos ahora mismo no se puede considerar un noviazgo, mientras él no pueda superar el pasado y seguir adelante, nuestra relación no va a cambiar. Es por eso que, hasta que él no esté preparado, prefiero seguir manteniéndonos así. Ese fue el acuerdo que yo acepte, pero entonces unos meses después regresaste a Italia.

Haru bajó la mirada, no esperaba que el hecho de que regresara afectara de alguna forma a la chica pelirroja.

— Sin embargo, no estoy diciendo que lamente que estés aquí Haru — volvió a llamarla para que la mirara — de hecho, creo que era lo mejor. Ahora podrán definir ambos aquello que no pudieron terminar en el pasado. Y dependiendo de esa respuesta, yo sabré si soy capaz de permanecer al lado de Tsunayoshi.

— Pero entre Tsuna-san y yo todo quedo termina…

— No lo está — la interrumpió ella — quizás pienses que con las explicaciones que diste en el pasado, el asunto quedo allí. Pero si quieres que sea sincera, no hay algo lógico para esto, tú definitivamente no terminaste con Tsunayoshi por falta de amor — Haru sintió recaer la mirada firme de Aryana sobre ella — pero eso es algo que a mí no me concierne. Así que solo esperaré para ver el momento en el que ustedes decidan aclarar las cosas. Mientras eso sucede, voy a seguir adelante con la oportunidad que él me ha dado.

Haru observó la sonrisa en la pelirroja. Ella de verdad parecía querer a Tsuna, y no solo eso, estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

— Y decir todo esto no significa que no podamos ser amigas — continuo Aryana — porque ambas tenemos un mismo deseo: proteger a Tsunayoshi.

Ahora Haru por fin comprendía la razón por la que, sin importar en que terminara aquello, podía estar segura que Tsuna estaría en manos de una buena chica.

Alguien que sería capaz de cumplir con el mismo propósito que ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— Estas siendo realmente exagerado, Tsunayoshi.

— No lo soy.

— Entonces deberías aceptar la derrota en el ajedrez y dejarme pedir lo que yo quiera.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos viendo a Dante de manera sospechosa.

— Sé muy bien que si has pedido jugar al ajedrez es porque sabes que ganarías, así que lo justo es que ahora tengamos una partida de cartas, de manera que podamos igualar la situación.

El rubio rió con fuerza.

— Tsunayoshi, ya somos adultos — objetó intentando con eso ganar a su amigo.

— Entonces no debiste dejarme caer en tu juego, y desde el comienzo deberías haberme hablado sobre lo que querías.

El chico sonrió de lado, sin dejar de mirar a Tsuna. Realmente cuando estaban juntos olvidaban que tenían que dejar de comportarse como si fueran unos adolescentes.

— Me preocupa dejarte tanto tiempo a solas con Aryana, has comenzado a comportarte como ella — bromeó.

— Creo que son ustedes los que deberían escucharse a sí mismos, Aryana dice lo mismo cuando estoy con ella — Tsuna comenzó a reír a la par que recordaba — dice que estoy copiando tu estilo.

Dante enarcó una ceja con burla.

— Imposible. No puedes ser como yo, Tsunayoshi. Estoy un nivel más arriba que tú, así que mejor no te hagas ilusiones.

Tsuna golpeó su hombro con reproche, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada.

— Y ahora que hablamos de Aryana… — Dante se cruzó de brazos — pensé que la traerías contigo.

— Esta en mi casa.

Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en el rostro de Dante.

— Así que la relación ha avanzado hasta ese punto — enfatizó — pensé que eras más conservador, pero veo que estas mostrando tu verdadero rostro.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Dante? Aryana está visitando mi casa, además ella no es ese tipo de chica.

— Entonces, debo tomar eso como que ¿irás en serio con ella? — preguntó una vez más el chico, Tsuna le miró con serenidad — Dijiste que estas pensando en entablar una relación con Aryana, y estoy de acuerdo. Creo que es una buena chica para ti, además nunca he visto que estés con alguien más que no sea ella. Y, dejando de lado la forma en que digo las cosas, hablo en serio al decirte que estoy contento de que por fin estés pensando en sentar cabeza.

Tsuna jugó con sus dedos al escucharlo. Ni siquiera a Dante le había comentado que esa relación ya había comenzado, en primer lugar porque Aryana era quien había decidido que, hasta no estar segura de que eso era lo que Tsuna quería, no le dirían a nadie sobre ese asunto. Y en segundo, porque ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de poder avanzar junto a ella, no mientras siguiera guardando todos esos sentimientos para con Haru.

No quería herir a una amiga tan especial como lo era Aryana. Pero no podía evitar sentir todo eso desde que Haru había regresado. Y aún sin su presencia, estaba seguro que él seguiría dudando.

— Pero también creo que es prudente que no quieras adelantar las cosas. Eres una persona muy consciente de los demás, y eso hace que tomes buenas decisiones para ellos — continuo Dante, sacándolo de su ensoñación — solamente, no tardes demasiado porque no creo que Aryana te espere para toda la vida.

Tsuna soltó una risa por lo bajo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No conociste a nadie mientras estabas en Londres?

— No hubo nadie interesante, solo me dedique a administrar otro de los restaurantes de mi abuelo — contestó el rubio desinteresadamente.

— Mnh…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, mientras una de las sirvientas entró para servirles más té.

— Haru…

Justo cuando Tsuna tomó la taza entre sus manos, esa sola palabra lo hizo detenerse. Miró a Dante, que hacía lo mismo que él.

— Miura Haru, ¿cómo esta? — preguntó bebiendo de su taza.

Tsuna mostró un poco de confusión ante el repentino tema que había surgido.

— Ella está bien.

— Dijiste que está organizando la boda de otra de tus amigas, ¿verdad? Sasagawa Kyoko, ¿no?

— Sí, vino desde Namimori para ayudarla con eso. Ha estado ocupada atendiendo esos asuntos — se limitó a responder el castaño.

No supo porque, pero de repente el rubio parecía muy interesando en el tema.

— ¿Tiene experiencia en eso? Quizás ya está casada y…

— No, no lo está — Tsuna aclaró de inmediato — quiero decir, Kyoko-chan es su mejor amiga, así que por eso es que accedió a hacerlo.

— Ya veo — Dante asintió a sus palabras — ¿estará mucho tiempo en Italia?

— Realmente… no lo sé… — respondió con la mirada baja.

Era cierto, ella solo estaba allí por Kyoko. Y seguramente se marcharía en cuanto todo aquello estuviera resuelto, después de todo, esa era la única razón por la que había ido hasta Italia.

— ¿Hay algo que le guste en especial? — preguntó nuevamente, sorprendiendo al castaño — Creo que de ahora en adelante, debería visitar más seguido tu casa. Además, es mucho mejor que la mía, yo…

— Espera un momento Dante — le frenó — ¿por qué repentinamente me estás haciendo todas estas preguntas?

Una sonrisa ancha se mostró en el rostro del chico.

— Dijiste que era mejor que te dijera directamente que era lo quería, ¿no es verdad? Lo que iba a pedirte, era precisamente información sobre Haru.

Tsuna parpadeó ante lo dicho por su amigo. Desde que había mencionado el nombre de Haru, su intuición le advirtió sobre su principal propósito, pero por un momento intentó convencerse que no era así.

Pero no había fallado.

¿Qué era lo que quería saber sobre Haru? ¿Por qué había tomado tanto interés en ella?

— Espero que hayan resuelto el problema que tenían antes — esa nueva frase sorprendió a Tsuna aun más. Sabía que Dante era observador, pero no se imaginaba cuanto — así que ahora, ¿me contarás cómo es que la conociste?

Tsuna lo miró en silencio.

Dante era su amigo, una persona en la que confiaba. Pero ni siquiera ese tema lo había tocado con él antes, porque desde que había decidido superar su ruptura con Haru y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho de no dejar que nada lo venciera, había decidido dejar de lamentarse, dejar de hacer que los demás sintieran lástima por él, así que ese tema fue enterrado.

Pero si su amigo le preguntaba tan sinceramente sobre ello, no estaba seguro de que podría decirle.

 _«Solo somos conocidos.._ _._ _»_

Esas palabras de Haru inundaron repentinamente su mente.

¿Por qué había respondido de esa manera tan abrupta? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Si ella no era ni siquiera capaz de aceptar que habían sido amigos, si no quería ni recordar el lazo que tenía con él, entonces… ¿qué era lo que Tsuna podía decir sobre ella?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A pesar de aquella situación, había algo en Aryana que lograba crear un ambiente de confianza por parte de Haru hacia ella.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero confiaba en que aun sin contarle todos los detalles, ella podría obtener información que tal vez por sus propios medios Haru no podría. Ahora lo único que podía hacer buscar la forma de acercarse a Dante, no para acusarlo de algo que no había hecho, sino para saber que tan diferente era este chico de su versión de diez años en el futuro.

Que Tsuna y él se hubieran conocido tal vez era indicación de que algo bueno tenía, y que podía seguir apoyándolo como hasta ahora.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación para poder descansar. Ya que no había nadie más podría aprovechar para andar por la casa sin miedo a toparse con la mirada molesta del guardián de la tormenta. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duro demasiado cuando escuchó las voces de sus amigos que venían bajando a su encuentro.

— No sabía que habían vuelto ya… — habló, más para Yamamoto que para el peliplata cuando se toparon finalmente — Creí que tardarían más.

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba del más alto.

— Regresamos porque Tsuna no se siente muy bien — respondió tranquilo el pelinegro, sin embargo la mirada de Gokudera recayó sobre él con enfado.

— Eso es algo que no le importa a ella — le regaño.

— ¿Tsuna-san…? — Haru miró a Yamamoto intentando obtener más información — ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Sucedió algo? — su tono de angustia sorprendió a Gokudera.

— No lo sé, después de que Tsuna saliera de la casa de Dante, él comenzó a sentirse mal de repente. Entonces…

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron con sobresalto. La presión en su pecho se acrecentó, como aquella vez en la que presenció algo que no deseaba ver.

Sin permitir que Yamamoto continuara, Haru subió con más prisa las escaleras, pasando a un lado de ellos. Gokudera intentó tomar su mano para evitar que avanzara, pero Yamamoto fue más rápido, logrando evitar el agarre y negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? — le miró retadoramente.

— Déjala ir Gokudera — el moreno le vio con seriedad — si quieres tener respuestas, vas a tener que dejar pasar ciertas cosas.

Ambos se miraron con enfado.

Odiaba esa situación, pero si Gokudera quería lograr su propósito habría muchas cosas que comprobar antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Haru ni siquiera dio una mirada atrás, su paso era tan veloz que por un momento pensó que caería pero ni siquiera eso la detuvo. El solo hecho de relacionar lo que le pasaba a Tsuna con Dante, la hacía estremecer.

Sí había algo que la asustara más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo era imaginar que Tsuna pudiera morir. Desde que eran jóvenes le aterraba alguna misión, o cuando se enteraba que estaban en el hospital.

La angustia siempre terminaba por invadirla y sus acciones siempre se salían de control, junto como ahora.

Cuando Haru estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación no se molesto en tocar, inmediatamente entró buscando a Tsuna con la mirada.

Lo vio erguirse sobre su cama, despacio y con una mueca de confusión y dolor.

— ¿H- Haru…?

La chica camino hasta su cama con rapidez.

— ¿Estas herido? ¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué tú…? — su voz se corto, y de inmediato reviso con la mirada al chico, mostrándose preocupada.

— Haru — la llamó para que reaccionara, después soltó una risita — Estoy bien. Solo es un dolor de estómago, ya me he tomado algo para aliviarlo.

Vio a Tsuna con su cálida sonrisa.

Por un momento, recordó a la versión mayor de Tsuna tratando de tranquilizarla con la misma sonrisa justo antes de que Dante le disparara con su arma.

— ¿E-Estas seguro? ¿No es otra cosa, Tsuna? — preguntó con voz llorosa.

El castaño se sorprendió al ver sus orbes chocolate llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa Haru? — preguntó con ternura, tomando sus manos y haciendo que se sentara en el borde de la cama.

— N-No es… no es n-nada…

Por más que lo intento, Haru no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran por su rostro. Recordar esas cosas solo la alteraban.

Tsuna la vio sin comprender demasiado, pero no insistió.

A sus ojos volvió aquella imagen de la chica que no se cansaba de repetirle lo mucho que lo quería, del sonrojo que decoraba su rostro cada vez que se daban un beso, de sus cariñosos abrazos que le proporcionaban tanta paz.

Aún si era una ilusión, quería volver a esos días.

— No llores más, Haru.

La chica se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de Tsuna limpiar sus lágrimas. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un suave beso depositado en su mejilla, a ese beso le siguió uno más, y luego otro, formando un camino cada vez más cercano a su boca.

Su mente le advirtió que tenía que alejarse, pero su deseo de estar cerca de él era mucho más fuerte. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo su rostro arder, dándose cuenta de la cercanía de Tsuna.

Esta vez sintió el contacto de sus labios con los suyos, de manera suave como si Tsuna fuera consciente de que ella podría apartarse en cualquier momento.

Y era lo que debía hacer.

Pero no pudo, en su lugar se acercó más a Tsuna, correspondiendo el beso mientras se aferraba a su camisa, deseando que sus sentimientos llegaran a él.

Al menos, por esa noche, ambos deseaban mantenerse así…

 _Continuara…._

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Ajá, se que para cuando lleguen a este comentario querrán asesinarme,¿por qué? no lo sé, pero cada vez que escribo algo siento que querrán matarme :P

Bueno, la historia esta a punto de tomar un avance único en la relación de los OC junto a los personajes canon... pero eso lo veremos ya en los siguientes capítulos. Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, y si hay algo que me haga falta... pues espero recordarlo pronto porque si no escribo cosillas aquí como que me siento vacía xD

Muchas gracias por esperarme pacientemente, estoy muy agradecida por todos sus reviews, follows y favoritos ;)

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización! :)

 **Especial agradecimiento a:** _Hiyori Ishida,_ _SoffyStarkTargaryenSopraffare y Mariana Romero. **Sus comentarios alegran mi día *3***_

 ** _De nueva cuenta responderé los reviews por MP, solo aquí pondre los "guest":_**

 ** _Mariana Romero:_** _Perdona! Yo sé que quieres respuestas, y soy algo lenta para darlas xD pero aún así agradezco tu paciencia. Tendremos otros capitulos con el punto de vista de Dante, tenlo por seguro ;) Haru anda un poco traumada y por eso no quiere contar con la ayuda de nadie :( Pero como podrás darte cuenta en este capitulo, ha salido su salvadora! :D_ _  
Gracias por tu review C: Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado, aunque creo que no me quedo tan bien que digamos :/_


End file.
